Shadows and Fire
by Lounna
Summary: Lily déteste James. Ce fait semble aussi clair que le fait que nous ayons besoin de respirer pour vivre. Mais les gens changent. Et si James Potter avait certaines qualités cachées ? Comment réagira-t-elle au nouveaux sentiments qui l'assaillent ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: « Lily Evans déteste James Potter. C'est écrit dans le marbre. » 

_A qui joue trop, se fait prendre à son propre jeu ou comment Lily Evans eut pour la première fois le dernier mot. _

James Potter est un imbécile. Pas que je m'en rende compte que maintenant. Non. J'étais arrivée à cette conclusion depuis la nuit des temps – non – en fait depuis qu'il me courait après. Mais ce matin, à ce moment précis, son taux d'imbécillité augmenté considérablement. Je courrais vers la salle de bain pour voir les dégâts, ignorant les cris indignés de mes camarades de chambre.

« Je le hais !» criais-je.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur mon reflet, Jane, ma meilleure amie entra. Elle écarquilla les yeux et lâcha un simple «Oh!». Elle se plaça à côté de moi et ne put retenir un fou rire. Comme si la situation pouvait être comique ! Mes seins étaient cinq fois plus gros qu'a leur habitude ! Cinq fois plus gros ! Tellement énormes que mon tee-shirt de pyjama allé éclaté ! Il allait beaucoup trop loin. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me changer et sortis du dortoir, avec pour seul vêtement un petit short en coton et mon mini tee-shirt qui moulait un peu trop ma poitrine. Je n'entendis pas les sifflements de Sirius Black et montais dans le dortoir de ce Cher Potter. La porte vola et j'entrais en furie dans le dortoir, Potter n'y étais pas.

« Potter !» hurlais-je.

Mon coeur s'arrêta net, quand ledit Potter sortit de la salle de bain, avec pour seul vêtement une serviette enroulé autour de sa taille. Je ne put empêchais un gémissement sortir de ma bouche. Le spectacle était tout bonnement incroyable. Ses cheveux noir de jais lui retombait délicatement sur ses yeux de couleur chocolat, sa peau était encore mouillé et je me surpris à suivre un goutte minuscule descendre dans son cou. Son torse était finement musclé, si je me l'étais seulement imaginé comme cela. Je descendis le regard sur la fine toison parcheminant le bas de son ventre et mes joues rosirent sans que je leur demande.

« Le spectacle te plaît Evans ? Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je me déshabille.

-Oh, si je voudrais que tu te déshabille.»

Attendez. Ai-je dit cela ?

Potter écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche forma un O parfait.

«Quoi ?! Euh... non. Bégayais-je.»

Quelle idiote !

Je détournais la tête de son corps , pour remettre mes idées en place. « Ne pas se retourner, ne pas penser à son torse, ne pas penser qu'il a pour seul vêtement une minuscule serviette de rien du tout» me répétais-je une dizaine de fois. Je sentis une main se posait sur mes hanches. « Oh my God !» hurlais-je pensivement.

« Potter enlève tes salles pattes de là » criais-je.

« Ce que tu peu être coincé des fois ! Ca fait dix minutes que je te parle et tu ne me répond pas. Il fallait bien que je tente une approche pour te faire réagir, surtout que tu ne m'a même pas encore hurler dessus.»

Hurler dessus ? Pourquoi ? Je le regardais sceptique. Il sourit, satisfait d'avoir la preuve que j'avais un problème mental. Je mis chaque main sur mes seins. Ah bien sûr ! J'avais retrouvé la raison de cette visite matinale.

« Comment as-tu osé espèce d'obsédé ! Ma poitrine a intérêt de retrouver sa taille normale sinon je te jure que je te castre, là, maintenant.

-Je trouve qu'elle est mieux ainsi. Franchement Evans, tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ne te plaît pas. Tu devrais me remercier, je suis le seul à connaître cette formule et un bon nombre de fille reverrait d'avoir la même paire de...

-Qui te dit que j'en avais envie ? Leur taille m'allait parfaitement ! Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à vouloir avoir deux énormes ballons pour plaire aux obsédés dans ton genre !

-Allons, Evans ! Vous êtes toutes comme ça les filles. Ils étaient beaucoup trop petits.

-Quoi ? Mais... que ?

-Tous les mecs le disent. Tu es super canon, une jolie paire de fesse mais le problème... c'est la poitrine. Elle n'était pas assez grosse. Maintenant c'est parfait !

Un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage. Je le hais ! Ma main vola jusqu'à sa joue et il s'en saisit avec une aisance qui m'énerva d'autant plus.

« Evans, tu es vraiment male-polie. Ricana-t-il.

-Je veux que mes seins aient retrouvé leur taille normale d'ici exactement 20 secondes sinon je te jure que je vais voir chaque fille du collège pour leur dire que tu es gai !

-Franchement, je me suis tapé la moitié de la gente féminine, qui te croira ?

Il m'énerve !

-Très bien; Et si je disais que tu avais eu une panne ?

Son visage se décomposa. Je savais d'ors et déjà que j'avais gagner, touché à la virilité de Mister Potter était le ticket gagnant.

« Finite formae » murmura-t-il. «Et ne vas sutout pas penser que je suis impuissant ! »

-J'ai suffisamment entendu les éloges sur tes prouesses sexuelles..." Je réfléchis deux secondes. Autant enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Enfin, je pense que tu ne dois pas être un si bon coup au pieu, c'est souvent ce qui en disent le plus qui en font le moins.

-Oui et c'est souvent les petites coincées dans ton genre qui disent de telles absurdités !

-Qui te dit que je suis coincée ?! Hurlais-je.

-Tu es toujours vierges et oh... rappelle moi combien tu as eu de petit copain ?

-Qu'est-ce-qui te fais penser que je le suis toujours ? Demande donc à Ben McGorg. Ricanais-je.

Il écarquilla les yeux et je partais satisfaite d'avoir eu, pour la première fois de ma vie, le dernier mot avec James Potter.

Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'a cherché Ben, mon meilleur ami, pour lui dire que j'étais censé avoir perdu ma virginité avec lui et le convaincre de ne pas le démentir devant Potter.

En parlant du loup.

« Ben ! »

Il se retourna vers moi et rosit légèrement. Sirius Black me mit une main au fesse et se reçut la plus belle claque de sa vie.

« Et ne t'avise plus jamais de faire ça ! » Il me fit un clin d'oeil et partit en direction du dortoir. Tiens, je le hais lui aussi !

Je cherchais Ben du regard et me rendit soudain compte que toute la salle commune de Gryffondor avait les yeux braqué sur moi. Normal je venais d'offrir au plus grand roi de la drague la plus belle baffe dont j'étais capable.

« Vous n'avais rien d'autre à faire ? Criais-je. » Tous le monde détourna aussitôt le regard. Tiens, depuis quand étais-je si persuasive ?!

« Euh... Lily, je crois que tu devrais allé te changer. Murmura Ben.

-On verra ça plus tard.

Je l'entraînais à l'écart.

-Si Potter te demande si je suis vierge, dis lui que non.

Il me regarda, la mine sceptique.

-Et pourquoi viendrait-il me le demander à moi ?

-Parce que tu m'as dépuceler. Ok ? Je t'expliquerais plus tard, c'est une question d'honneur. Donc, on a couché ensemble entre ami il y a... euh... cinq moi, pendant les vacances. Et s'il te demande des détails... invente un truc... raconte lui ta première fois avec n'importe quelle fille avec qui tu as couché ! D'accord ?

-Euh... oui, d'accord.

Je montais les marches du dortoir et Jane me sauta dessus.

« Ah, je vois que tu as une taille normale. Comment as-tu fait pour qu'il accepte aussi facilement ?

-Je l'ai menacé. Évidement. Je lui dit que si ils n'avaient pas retrouver une taille normale je faisais courir la rumeur selon laquelle il avait eu une panne. Comme je suis rentré dans son dortoir pas très habillé...

-Sacrée Lily !

-Le problème c'est qu'il en ai venu à me traiter de coincer et pour avoir le dernier mot je lui ai dis que je n'étais plus vierge. Il a été tellement surpris qu'il n'a plus parlé et je suis partie.

-Et qui t'aurais dépuceler ?

-Ben, j'ai réussi à le convaincre de ne pas démentir cela si Potter venait à lui demander.

-Je me demande parfois comment tu peux avoir autant d'imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: « Lily est différente et James étrange » 

_L'esprit humain est compliqué et les comportements sont si variés qu'il est presque impossible de connaître, même son meilleur ami, parfaitement. James Potter en est la preuve la plus démonstrative. Son esprit est aussi compliqué qu'un casse tête chinois et j'ai cessée depuis bien longtemps d'essayer de la résoudre. _

« Très bien Miss Evans !»

Une fois de plus satisfaite, j'entendis un « Gnagna» derrière moi. Potter qui était très contrarié me fixait d'un regard assassin, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer ma bonne humeur. La cloche sonna à mon plus grand soulagement. Pas que j'en eu marre des cours, non, j'étais seulement fatiguer et la fin de la journée était souvent accueilli avec la plus grande joie, d'autant plus que je n'avais pas de devoir à finir et que donc la soirée s'annoncer très calme. Pour une fois. La fin de l'année se terminais dans deux semaines et les examens de passages en septième année était passés. J'étais à peu près sûre de les avoir réussie. Jane lâcha un soupir de soulagement à côté de moi et envoya ses livres dans son sacs et se leva en s'étirant.

« Enfin le week-end » dit-elle, alors que nous sortions de la classe. J'acquiesçai, tout sourire. Nous traversâmes la foule en direction du parcs et j'eus a peine le temps d'apercevoir Ben entouré de James et Sirius, qui semblait étrangement insignifiant à côté d'eux. James avait la mine déconfite et Sirius nous fixé, moi et Jane. Je me retournais vers elle, elle rosit légèrement et répondit au signe de main que lui adressé Black. Je m'arrêtais net. Quand elle s'aperçut que je ne la suivais pas elle se retourna et me questionna du regard.

« Sirius Black ? Il t'adresse un signe de main ? Depuis quand il est sur toi, ce crétin ? »

Elle soupira.

« Lily, tu es in changeable ! Je sais que tu n'aime pas beaucoup Sirius mais...

« Ola ! Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas toi non plus !

-Je... nous avons parler.

-Sirius _ne sait pas_ parler à une fille. A mon avis vous avez plutôt...

-Tu te trompe, nous n'avons pas coucher ensemble. Nous avons vraiment parler, l'autre soir, je l'ai retrouvé dans les couloirs, quand je sortais de ma colle. Il était désemparer, j'ai même cru qu'il allait fondre en larme. Écoute Lily, je ne peut rien te dire pour l'instant, je lui ai jurer...

-Mais de quoi enfin ? Il ne te fait pas du chantage au moins ?

-Mais... Quoi ? Du chantage ? Bien sûr que non. Fais moi confiance Lily, il m'a confié certains secret le concernant, lui et sa famille; je lui ai jurer de ne pas en parler. Ne fais pas d'histoire. S'il-te-plaît, tu en seras beaucoup plus bien assez tôt.

Je n'eus pas le temps de proposer une contestation, elle me bouscula et partit en direction opposé. Que lui arrivait-il ? D'habitude, elle me confiait toujours tous, ses doutes, ses plus grandes peurs, ses secrets, ses plus grandes hontes. Je lui avais toujours été fidèle et n'avait jamais révéler aucun de ses secrets. Et même si Sirius Black était un affreux briseur de coeur, j'aurais gardé son secret; une de mes plus grande qualité était justement celle-ci. Tout le monde changeait en ce moment; les gens faisaient de moins en moins confiance, même à leurs plus proches amis; les temps devenaient noirs; le ministère de la magie annonçait chaque jours dans les journaux de nouveaux morts. Et le plus inquiétant dans tout cela était que personne ne trouvait le coupable. Pas plus tard qui hier, une dizaine de cadavre avaient été retrouvé; une réunion de famille, à ce qu'on avait pût comprendre. Dumbledore avait renforcer la sécurité autour du château et les préfet-en-chef, patrouillait chaque nuit avec les professeurs; chaque enseignant étaient sur le qui-vive, chacun de nous l'avait remarqué et lorsque je demandais à un de mes professeurs la cause de tout ces changements, elle ne daignait pas me répondre.

Cela faisait un bout de temps que j'étais assise seule, en face du lac. Ma lecture abandonnée, je m'étais étalé par terre, les yeux clos. Le soleil allait bientôt disparaître derrière l'horizon et les élèves avaient déserté la pelouse verdoyante du parc. Un soupir m'échappa. Une douleur avait pris naissance dans mon ventre et me compressé l'estomac. Les examens étaient finis et je ne comprenais pas la cause de cette douleur; j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. J'entendis un bruit et des gouttes d'eau éclaboussèrent mon visage, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et une sueur froide descendit le long de ma colone vertébrale. Il faisait sombre, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte du temps écoulé. Combien d'heure avais-je passée à vagabonder dans mes pensées les plus noires ? J'entendis un soupir de lassitude à côté de moi.

« Tiens Evans, toujours là ?»

Je me levais en faisant face à mon interlocuteur, toujours dans l'ombre.

« Que fait-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas entrain de bécoter une de tes groupies ou de préparer une de tes blagues stupides pour m'embêter ?

-Sache Evans que j'ai d'autres soucis en ce moment.

Il soupira encore une fois et un vent glacial me fit trembler.

-Et toi que fais-tu là ? Tu n'est pas entrain d'étudier pour prouver à tous le monde que tu es intelligente ? Je crois que jouer la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'a plus grande importance, je crois que nous avons tous remarquer que tu avais des capacités.

-Je ne veux rien prouver à personne. Mentis-je.

Il s'approcha de moi et je put sentir son souffle sur mon visage, je frissonnais.

-J'ai appris à observer les gens et à porter des conclusions à chacune de leurs actions. Tu ne supporte pas que quelqu'un ne croit pas en toi, tu travaille depuis toujours pour prouver aux autres et surtout à ta famille de quoi tu es capable.

Ma bouche devint sèche. Comment pouvait-il me connaître à se point ?

-Je...Qu'est-ce-qui te prend ? Tu es bizarre. Demandais-je.

Il se rapprocha encore plus de moi, mon dos cogna contre le tronc d'un chêne et ma respiration se bloqua, mes poumons étaient incapable de fonctionner. Il rit, doucement.

-Est-ce-que je te fait peur ? Murmura-t-il.

J'avalais ma salive.

-Comment as-tu put être au courant de toute ces choses ? Tu m'espionne ?

Il ricana.

-Non, je t'observe. C'est tout.

Cette conversation n'était qu'une impasse. Potter était quelqu'un de bizarre; je l'avais sût au premier regard posé sur lui.

-Et pourquoi m'observe-tu ? Suis-je devenue intéressante ? Je pensais que tu utilisé ton temps à embêter les autres plutôt qu'a les observer.

-Humpf. Je t'observe parce que oui, comme tu le dis je vois que tu es intéressante.

-Tiens ! Serais-ce là une des nouvelles facettes de Mr Potter ?

L'homme au multiple facettes; voilà ce que j'avais conclut de James Potter. Il était difficile à cerner.

_Flash Back. _

_-Lily ? James Potter est arrivé. _

_-Qui ? Demandais-je, ahuris. _

_-James. James Potter. Répondis ma mère. J'ai crut comprendre que vous étiez de la même année à Poudlard. Le connais-tu ? _

_Une source de colère pris naissance dans mon ventre. _

_-Ca oui, je le connais. _

_-Il passera les deux prochains mois avec nous. _

_-Génial. Ricanais-je, je laçais mes baskets et m'apprêtais à sortir. Les histoires de James Potter ne m'intéressais pas, et je ne souhaitais pas connaître l'objet de se séjour chez moi. Ma mère me siffla. _

_-Lily. Il vient de perdre ses parents. _

_Je m'arrêtais net et mordit ma lèvre inferieure. Pouvais-je restais insensible ? Même si se garçon m'avait ridiculiser le premier jour de la rentrée et qu'il était devenu mon pire ennemi, pouvais-je ne pas ressentir la moindre tristesse ou compassion envers lui ? Non. Et pourtant. _

_-Et alors, aboyais-je. Les larmes aux yeux. _

_Ma mère fut très choquée et gémis. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être aussi cruelle. J'étais une fille très sensible, d'ailleurs Potter l'avait bien découvert et s'en servait contre moi, même à 11 ans il semblait déjà avoir développé un esprit machiavélique. Le jour de la rentrée, un an plus tôt, il avait fait en sorte de me faire porter une citrouille en guise de chapeau et le pire c'est que je ne pouvais l'enlever que lorsque je disais une grossièreté. Dés la première semaine, il m'avait fait vivre un enfer, j'étais devenu le souffre douleur de la classe et par sa faute les Serpentards avait découvert que j'étais une « Sang-de-Bourbe »._

_-Lily, je t'en pris fait un effort. Je ne sais pas ce que t'as fait ce jeune garçon, mais il vient de perdre ses parents, alors soit compréhensive et pas désagréable. _

_-Pourquoi vient-il chez nous ? Sa famille était de sang pur, pourquoi ne va-t-il pas autre part, nous sommes une famille moldu. _

_-Dumbledore a insisté pour que nous soyons sa famille d'accueil. _

_-Dumbledore ? Pourquoi devrait-il décidé de cela ? _

_-Il en est responsable. James n'a plus de famille et Dumbledore s'est porté garant de son éducation. Lily tu es une élève brillante, très polie et très honorable. Dumbledore veut sans doutes remettre James sur le droit chemin. _

_-Génial ! Répétais-je, après tous ce qu'il m'avait fait subir, je n'avais ni l'envie ni le courage de lui servir d'exemple. Il m'avait tellement complexé par ces « Evans tu n'as pas de forme »; « Evans ou poil-de-carotte »; « Evans la miss-je-sais-tout »; « Dis Evans, se sont des taches de rousseur qu'il y a sur tes joues ou tu as une maladie contagieuse qui te fait devenir encore plus moche que tu ne l'est déjà. Les taches de rousseur en sont les premiers symptômes ? Que va-t-il t'arriver ensuite ? Tes yeux deviendront rouges ? »; « Evans, tu devrais penser à demander Rogue en mariage, vous avez les même goûts atroces, à moins que tu ne préfère demander la bibliothèque ? »; « Dis Evans, à ton avis combien de temps tu vas rester avec cette affreuse couleur rousse ? Est-ce-que c'est temporaire ou c'est une punitions pour être aussi affreuse ? »; « Dis Evans, est-ce-que ta peau aura des couleurs un jour ou tu compte rejoindre les vampires ? ». Lily avait eu beau se regarder des centaines de fois dans la glasse elle ne se trouvait pas si horrible. _

_Je sortis de la maison et mes pas me menèrent dans le jardin, près de la forêt. Je ne pouvais pas accepter d'être triste pour Potter ! Je ne devait pas éprouver de la compassion pour lui. Ma vie était un enfer depuis que je le connaissais._

_J'arrêtais un moment de réfléchir, des bruit de legers gémissement et sanglots me firent me lever et me diriger vers les bois. Un garçon de mon âge pleurer. Ses deux mains était plaqués contre ses oreilles et ses yeux étaient clos. Il était étalé par terre et son crâne était négligemment appuyé contre un arbre. Son pantalon blanc était taché de vert et ses baskets noir semblait en bien mauvais état. Tout la haine que j'éprouvais pour James Potter s'envola au moment précis où ses yeux se levèrent vers les miens et qu'il me regarda avec ce regard. Ce regard de détresse tellement déplacé dans ses yeux noisettes d'habitude si allumé, si vif. Je m'avançais sans m'en rendre compte vers lui, les yeux humides. Il continua de me fixer droit dans les yeux et je compris que c'était un appel à l'aide. Je me saisis de sa main, si froide. Toute vie semblait morte à ce moment là. James tremblait de tous ses membres et sa main resserra son étreinte, je me penchais pour le prendre dans mes bras. Mes mains caressèrent son dos en une douceur maternelle, je voulais le rassurais. _

_« Je n'ai plus personne. Personne ne m'aimera plus. Je ne suis rien sans eux. Je ne suis rien. Tous ce sang... du rouge, un affreux rouge... sur les murs... l'homme à la cape noire... il... les a tués et je n'ai put rien faire. Je suis un incapable, papa me la si souvent répété. »_

_Mes gestes se figèrent. Ainsi il avait vu ses parents se faire assassiner ? La scène s'était passée devant ses yeux ? _

_Je me reculais de lui, en prenant chacune de ses mains dans les miennes, ses yeux se perdirent dans les miens. _

_« James... n'y pense plus. Tu n'est en rien coupable de leur mort. Et quoiqu'il arrive il y aura toujours des gens pour t'aimer. Et sache qu'un jour, tes parents seront venger. Leur meurtrier paiera pour cet acte. Sois en sûr »_

_Ses doigts se serrèrent. _

_« Lily» murmura-t-il. Il prononçait mon prénom pout la première fois, et un sentiment étrange me remua. _

_« Je suis désolé. D'avoir été si désagréable avec toi, je ne te supportais pas. Tu étais si... parfaite... avec tes parents sur la gare, qui t'embrassais tendrement et qui avait l'air tellement ému de ton départ pour Poudlard. Avec ta valise et tes manière si parfaite de bouger. Les gens se retourner sur ton passage, tu souriait à tout le monde. Tu es entrée dans le train et des élèves son venu te dire bonjour. Tu étais si intelligente, avec aucun défaut... une petite fille parfaite. Le genre que mon père aurait voulu avoir. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait vivre un enfer, j'étais jaloux. Jaloux de toi, parce que tu étais plus intelligente que moi, plus sympathique que moi, plus heureuse que moi. Je... je me suis comporté comme un idiot, à mon habitude. _

_-James. Soufflais-je, émue. Tu n'as pas à être jaloux de moi. Tu es très intelligents et beaucoup plus intéressant que moi. _

_-Comment as-tu put rester aussi calme après tout ce temps ? J'ai étais tellement cruel. Tu ne répondais à aucune de mes attaques... _

_-J'ai appris à être patiente, je savais que tu souffrais. Je crois que les Hommes ont tous une part de bonté en eux et que s'ils agissent mal c'est qu'ils sont victimes d'un mal hêtre ou d'une grande souffrance. _

_-Tu es trop naïve. _

_-Crois ce que tu veux. Tu viens de me prouver que j'avais raison. La preuve, tu viens de t'excuser pour toutes tes méchancetés envers moi alors que je commençais à désespérer. _

_Je soupirais. Il me fixa avec de grand yeux. _

_Les jours passèrent et James était d'autant plus lunatique, des jours il venait me voir pour que l'on fasse nos devoirs ensemble ou faire des promenades dans la forêt. Il me confiait beaucoup de secret sur lui et je découvrais qu'il était très gentil, il aidait ma mère et mon père. Il se montrait très agréable, très polie et très serviable. Il avait un grand sens de l'humour et je ne pouvais que m'attacher à lui. Et puis des jours, ou ses humeurs et ses pensées étaient très noires, il me claquait la porte au nez et s'isoler dans un coin pour broyer du noir, il arrivait même qu'il m'insulte ou ne m'adresse plus la parole. Ces moments m'échappaient complètement et lorsque j'essayais de comprendre ses problèmes et que je l'encourageais à se confier à moi il m'insulter. La rentrée approcha et nous dûmes retourner à l'école. La veille de notre départ, James et moi avions dormit ensemble, nous avions prévus de faire une nuit blanche et de nous raconter des histoires effrayantes. J'avais tellement été heureuse que James m'adresse la parole que j'avais crût que nous étions définitivement amis. Malheureusement le lendemain, lors de notre voyage en train il m'ignora superbement. Dans les semaines suivantes il recommença à être désagréable, puis quelques semaines plus tard il cessa simplement de voir que j'existée. Il m'ignora, ne m'adressa plus la parole, ne m'insulta plus. Sauf quelques jours où l'envie lui en prenait, il lui arrivait de se moquer de moi, puis il recommençais de m'ignorer. Je reçut un cadeau de sa part à Noël et puis voilà quand quatrième année, il se mettait à me courir après pour me demander de sortir avec lui._

_Fin du Flash Back _

Je sentis souffle contre mon oreille et mon coeur accéléra sa course. James Potter était tellement bizarre.

« Pourquoi es-tu si compliquer. Murmurais-je, à bout de souffle.

-Et toi pourquoi es-tu si différente des autres filles ? Je me rappelle de tous, Lily. De nos premières années à Poudlard, tu m'as tous pardonné et a été tellement compréhensive alors que je ne le méritais pas. Aucune fille n'aurait été si patiente. Et quand je te demande de sortir avec moi, tu refuse, alors qu'aucune fille n'est capable de me résistais.

-Et toi, James, comment peut-tu avoir tant de comportements et d'humeur différentes ? Je n'arrive pas à te cerner.

-Personne ne te le demande.

-Tu peux être si agréable et en même temps tellement noir. Pourquoi je t'interresse tellement ?

Il se recula un peu et plaça chacun de ses bras de chaque côté de moi, appuyé contre le tronc du chêne.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu es différente, c'est sans doutes cela qui fait que je t'observes plus que les autres. Simple curiosité. Et en plus de cela, tu deviens de plus en plus attirante.

Il se rapprocha de moi et ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches. Voilà de retour le « Potter le dragueur »pensais-je. Mais je ne pût pas penser plus longtemps. Je m'apprêtais à le gifler pour qu'il enlève ses mains, mais je me rendis soudain compte que mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus. Mes sens se réveillèrent et je sentie son souffle brulaît ma joue. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et je vis qu'il avait changé; pour la première fois depuis longtemps James Potter sembla redevenir l'enfant de 11 ans que j'avais réconforté durant l'été. Sa main glissa vers mon dos et mes muscles se décontractèrent, il passa sa main sous mon pull et caressa ma peau. Il dut sentir les frissons qui la parcourait et ferma les yeux, son doigts traça avec une douceur infinie ma colone vertébrale et ma respiration haleta. Il se pencha vers mon visage et mes yeux se fermèrent. Il déposa ses lèvres sur mes tempes, puis sur mes paupières. Je n'avais toujours pas bouger, j'avais peur d'entreprendre la moindre caresse ou de bouger, peur qu'il parte alors que pour la première fois depuis des siècle je le voulais près de moi. Je sentie ses lèvres douces caressaient la commissure de ma bouche.

Sa main attrapa la mienne et ses doigts encerclèrent les miens. Je caressais de ma main libre sa joue et mettant un doigts sur ses lèvres, puis la descendit le long du tissus, j'arrêtais mon geste, attendant qu'il proteste. Il ne fit rien. Ma main souleva le tissus et pour la première fois, je sentie sa peau, douce et chaude. Mes doigts caressèrent les muscles fin de son torse en contournant le nombril, je n'étais pas une experte mais je le sentie frissonner sous mes caresses. Son bras encerclas ma fine taille et me rapprocha de son corps, sa tête se pencha sur mon visage et je pus enfin sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était un baiser doux, tendre et chaste. Après quelques secondes, il caressa de sa langue ma lèvre inferieure et j'entrouvris la bouche, désireuse d'approfondir notre baiser. Ma langue chercha la sienne plus hâtivement. Je ne sus pas vraiment combien de temps cela dura. Chose sûre, jamais je n'avais autant ressentie d'émotions en même temps, jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait embrassé si tendrement et à la fois si sensuellement.

Mon corps ne semblait vouloir que le sien et je voulais le découvrir tout entier, je _le_ voulais. Sa main continua ses douces caresses dans mon dos et bientôt je la sentie sur mon ventre plat, lorsqu'elle remonta vers ma poitrine, une douleur agréable prit place dans mon ventre. Ses doigts effleurèrent ma poitrine, en une caresse imperceptible mais j'étais tellement sensible que mes entrailles remuèrent, sa grande main se posa sur mon sein à l'endroit même où battait mon coeur, elle y resta longtemps et je savais qu'il sentait mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Le baiser prit fin et je sentie quelque chose de dur contre mon ventre, je baissais les yeux pour découvrir que son jean était beaucoup trop étroit à présent et que son désir était grandissant. Mon ventre se contracta et j'eus peur. Réellement. Je me sentie rougir de honte, James me fixait toujours et ne semblait éprouvé aucune gêne face à la situation. J'avais toujours les yeux fixait sur la bosse de son jean, me posant mille questions. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'un garçon et jamais je n'avais rendu un de mes copains dans cet état là. James avait raison, j'étais une coincée incapable de ne pas me sentir mal à l'aise face à cette situation pourtant naturelle. Prise d'une réelle peur, je m'enfuie à travers la forêt, d'une démarche rapide, les larmes aux yeux. Mes pensées étaient tellement contradictoires que j'étais incapable de réfléchir correctement. Je venais d'embrasser James Potter, mon ennemi et je m'étais enfuie à la vu de ... peut importe.

Qu'allait-il pensé ? Un, qu'il avait gagner: aucune fille ne pouvait lui resister. Deux: J'étais belle et bien une Sainte-Nitouche.

Il ne chercha pas à me suivre et je ne sut jamais qu'a ce moment là il était aussi perdue que moi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: « Il est bon de ne pas resister à la tentation »

_Il est impossible de rester soit même quand nous grandissons. Les gens que nous rencontrons nous font évoluer et mûrir, les plus grandes étapes de la vie nous oblige parfois à changer d'avis. James Potter aura était la plus grande étape de mon existence, celle qui m'a fait changer d'avis sur sa personnalité. _

Était-ce un mauvais rêve ? J'aurais presque tout donné pour cela. Les rayons du soleil étaient presque imperceptible et j'avais passée une bonne partie de la nuit à pleurer. Je n'était pas du genre à pleurer pour un garçon, Potter était le seul à réussir à me faire ressentir autant d'émotions: haine, attirance, désir, compassion... Il devait être six heure ou sept heure; chaque fille dormait dans le dortoir étant donné que nous étions un samedi matin. Que devais-je faire ? Comment devais-je réagir face à lui, maintenant ? Irait-il raconter à tout le monde ce qu'il s'était passé ? Je ne trouvais pas le courage de me lever, mes yeux étaient toujours clos, je n'avais pas bougé. Pourquoi avais-je fait cela ? L'embrasser, c'était la seule chose que je n'avais pas envie de faire lorsque je le voyais, avant. Même si je savais qu'il avait une personnalité sympathique et agréable il n'empêchait pas qu'il pouvait être arrogant et blessant. Il était le James Potter de Poudlard, le garçon le plus canon, le plus intelligent, le plus sportif. Aucune fille ne pouvait dire qu'il avait des défauts, sauf celle à qui il avait brisé le coeur. Le Bad Boy par excellence, celui qui fait des farces avec sa bande de copains beaux autant que lui, populaire. Il était hors d'atteinte et de toute manière moi Lily Evans, je n'avais pas le droit de sortir avec lui. De un, parce que je n'étais pas assez populaire et de deux parce que j'étais une préfète-miss-je-sais-tout. Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. Qui avait donc instaurer ces stupides règles ? Ben tiens ! Voilà que je me surprenais à vouloir sortir avec lui. Mais d'un autre côté; avec ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, je ne pouvais pas imaginer ne plus jamais l'embrasser et je regrettais tellement d'être partie.

Il avait bien fallu que je me décide à sortir de la chaleur de mes draps. Je passais vite fais sous la douche; m'habiller; me coiffer et avec tout le courage du monde je descendis dans la salle commune. Elle était vide, heureusement. Pas de James Potter, pas de Sirius Black, pas de Remus Lupin, pas de Peter Pettigrow. Je m'assis sur un des fauteuils.

« Tiens, tiens. » Aurais-je pensé trop vite ?

Je sentie un souffle dans mon cou et je sut _qu'il_ était derrière moi. J'étais pétrifiée, ne sachant que faire ou que dire.

« Pourquoi es-tu partie hier soir ? » murmura-t-il.

C'était bien mon jour aujourd'hui, pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe justement sur lui, maintenant.

Mes mains sérerent le tissus du fauteuil, mon coeur accéléra.

« Je... tu te trompe je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai embrassé; oublie ça.

-Tu avais pourtant l'air d'apprécier.

-Je...

Il caressa ma joue et mes yeux se fermèrent. Non !

-Écoute Ja-Potter, j'avais besoin de douceur hier, je...

Ses lèvres voyagèrent dans mon cou et il mordilla mon oreille alors que ses bras glissèrent sur mes hanches.

-Ca te plaît de me torturer comme cela ?

-Dois-je comprendre que tu apprécie?

-Arrête de jouer. Qu'est-ce-que cela peut bien te ...

-Je ne joue pas.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu cela alors ?

-Parce que j'en ai envie.

-Arrête ça. Murmurais-je soupirant quand je sentie ses lèvres embrassé mon cou. Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser simplement parce que tu en a envie. Pour moi, un baiser signifie bien plus de chose que pour toi.

-Alors... pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé hier ?

-Je... n'en sais rien. Tu as usé de tous tes charmes, si bien, que je suis tombé dans le panneau. Et c'est toi qui a commençais à m'embrasser, pas moi.

-Tu y as répondue.

-Tu n'avais qu'a pas embrasser aussi bien.

Je me levais pour lui faire face, il souriait, apparemment satisfait. Qu'est-ce-que je racontais moi ? Je venais de lui dire qu'il embrassait bien ? Le monde ne tourne pas rond. Vraiment pas rond.

-Tu es content tu as gagné ?! Vas donc t'empresser de le répété à tous le monde, ridiculise moi tant que tu y es. « Et les gars, j'ai réussi à embrassé Evans ! J'ai gagné, elle s'est laissé faire. Mais je n'ai pas put la sauter parce qu'elle à eut soudain peur ! »

Il s'approcha de moi et je reculais instinctivement, il prit chacun de mes poignées entre ses mains, pour m'immobiliser. Je tournais la tête.

-Je n'ai pas du tout pris la chose comme ça. Qu'est-ce-que j'ai gagné d'après toi ?

-Tu m'as eue, je suis tombé dans tes filés. Monsieur a maintenant la preuve qu'il est irrésistible !

-Arrête de te faire d'inventer des histoires ! Je ne pense pas du tout comme cela. Et je n'irais répété à personne que je t'ai embrassé, pas même que tu es partie.

-Quoi ? Mais ... ? Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que ce ne serait pas la meilleure chose à faire.

-Tu es vraiment trop bizarre.

-Et toi vraiment trop différente.

Il embrassa mon front et sortie de la salle commune, les mains dans les poches sans aucun autre regard. Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui arrivé soudain ? « Je ne joue pas ». Ce n'était pas à son habitude, chacun savait que James Potter aimait jouer avec les filles, cela signifiait avec aucun sentiment.

« Lily ? Tu t'es levé tôt ce matin ! Tu es allé à la bibliothèque ?

-Euh non. Je me suis promené dans le parc.

Jane avala son croissant et me regarda sceptiquement.

-Est-ce-que tu sors avec un garçon ?

Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon jus de citrouille. Non, je ne sortais pas_ vraiment_ avec un garçon.

-Qu'est-ce-qui te fais croire cela ?

-Hier tu n'as pas passer la soirée avec nous et tu es rentrée très tard, après le couvre feu. Et ce matin, tu sors en cachette. D'habitude tu laisse un mot pour me prévenir.

-Non, Jane. Je ne sors avec personne. J'avais simplement besoin de réfléchir.

-Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi ?

Je la regardais en souriant narquoisement.

-Tu le saura bien assez tôt.

Elle me tira la langue. Puis me prit par le bras et nous sortîmes de la grande salle.

-Très bien, dit-elle finalement. Je ne saurais pas pourquoi tu sors en cachette.

-Je ne sors pas en cachette! Et tu sera beaucoup plus de chose quand tu daignera m'expliquer se que tu fabrique avec Black ! Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

-Les devoirs sont finis j'opte pour qu'on matte les garçons à l'entraînement de Quidditch. L'équipe de James Potter joue toute la journée pour s'entraîner !

-Ca ne vas pas faire bizarre de les regarder ?

Je pensais à la réaction de James, comment réagirait-il s'il me voyait soudain l'observer en plein entraînement ? Cela ne prouvait-il pas que j'avais de l'intérêt pour lui ?

-Pourquoi ? Beaucoup de fille le font !

-Euh, non. Laisse tomber, allons-y.

Elle sifflota chaleureusement et nous partîmes bras dessus, bras dessous vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Comme Jane l'avait dit, il y avait beaucoup de filles qui observer l'entraînement. Que des filles ! Nous prîmes place un peu à l'écart. Jane fixa le terrain et sembla chercher quelqu'un, lorsqu'elle sourit, je savais qu'elle regarder Sirius Black.

« Il est tellement craquant ! Gémit-elle. »

Je ne voyais pas tellement ce qu'il avait de craquant à chevaucher un balais, j'avais toujours trouver le Quidditch complètement idiot et le fait que ça se joue sur un balais le render encore plus stupide. Enfin je ne donnais pas mon opinion, tous le monde aimait le Quidditch.

C'est vrai que James Potter paraissait lui aussi craquant, en fait au bout de quinze minute d'entraînement je remarquais que les joueurs n'étaient pas aussi idiot que je le pensais. C'était la première fois que je prenais vraiment la peine d'observer et de comprendre les règles; je n'avais assister qu'a un seul match depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard. Potter en était le capitaine depuis sa quatrième année; on disait qu'il avait un réel talant. C'était vrai, il évoluait avec une technique et une majestuosité à en coupé le souffle.

Après quelques heures d'entraînement, les joueurs redescendirent à terre et une dizaine de filles se précipitèrent vers eux. Je me retins à grande peine de ne pas hurler de rage en voyant une, plutôt jolie, s'approcher de Potter. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et il passa un bras autour de ses hanches. Je le hais ! Je pris Jane par le bras pour l'obliger à se lever et nous suivirent les joueurs. Mes yeux étaient fixait sur la main de Potter qui glissait généreusement vers le bas du dos de la fille.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu as ? On dirait que tu vas assassiner quelqu'un; rigola Jane »

Les joueurs se séparèrent et Potter, accompagnée de sa blondasse, partit de son côté. Il n'allait pas... me tromper ?! Pouvait-il me tromper, en fait ? Nous n'étions même pas ensemble. Là n'était pas la question; il flirtait avec moi la veille et maintenant il se taper une autre fille. Il était tellement immoral. Et je le savais. Et alors ? Pourquoi étais-je si en colère ?

« Jane; je te rejoins dans quelques minutes, je dois... aller chercher mon pull que j'ai laissé sur les tribunes.

-Tu n'avais pas de pull.

Pourquoi posait-elle tant de question ?

-Si si ... je te rejoins tout à l'heure.

-Ouais. Répondit-elle, pas très convaincue. »

Je la laissais disparaître derrière la porte du château et cherchait du regard le couple. Couple ? J'entendis des gloussements derrière un mur, et m'y dirigeais. La fille, qui s'appelait apparemment Kate, était colé contre le mur du château et Potter embrassé son cou. Exactement comme avec moi, hier soir ! Quel dégouttant !

Kate paraissait très contente d'elle et Potter usait comme d'habitude de tous ses charmes, tant et si bien, que le regard de la pauvre fille devint bientôt brûlant. Il passa une main sous sa jupe et caressa sa cuisse en remontant jusqu'à sa fesse, elle gémit et je put presque ressentir les émotions en m'imaginant à sa place. De son autre main, il caressa sa poitrine et j'étais presque en transe à la vue de se spectacle. J'aurais tout donné pour être à la place de cette Kate ! Lorsqu'il commença de malaxer un de ses seins et qu'elle gémit langoureusement, une chaleur dévastatrice prit naissance dans le bas de mon ventre. Je m'accrochais au mur, incapable de bouger. Il l'embrassait tellement fiévreusement et ses caresses étaient tellement sensuelles, bon sang ! J'allais mourir. Je n'avais pas le temps d'être jalouse car je m'imaginait à sa place et je retins les gémissements qui naissait dans ma gorge. Il remonta la cuisse de la jeune fille jusqu'à sa taille et put passer sa main plus aisément sur sa peau. Lorsqu'elle passa une main sur son torse, il ne réagis pas. Elle ne sent rendit pas compte et détacha la ceinture du pantalon de son amant. Lorsqu'elle passa une de ses mains dedans, il eut la réaction attendue et un long gémissement sortie de sa bouche alors qu'elle entreprenait des mouvements de va et viens. Il ferma les yeux et je crus que j'allais mourir brûler. J'aurais dus partir pour les laisser dans leur intimité, mais l'ennuie c'est que mes jambes refusaient d'obéir et que mon cerveau ne marchait plus. Il arrêta le geste de Kate quelques instants plus tard et dit d'une voix rauque et tellement sensuelle de le laisser faire. Elle ferma les yeux, alors que le jeune homme caressait l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Lorsqu'il atteint son intimité, Kate retint son souffle et je pense qu'il enfonça un doigt. Il fit plusieurs mouvements de va et viens et je dus me retenir de ne pas gémir alors qu'elle murmurait des « Oui »; « Encore » et qu'elle remuait au rythme attendue par le jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle cria son nom et qu'elle se raidit, je sus qu'elle avait atteint l'orgasme. Bon dieu, se mec était si agile avec ses doigts ? Les yeux mis clos, elle attrapa sa baguette et murmura un sort de contraception alors qu'il baissait son pantalon et sa culotte en dentelle. Elle réclama un baiser et il entra en elle avec une telle puissance qu'elle écarquilla les yeux puis les referma quand il entreprit des coups de rein léger puis de plus en plus puissant. J'entendais d'ici leurs respirations saccadées et les gémissements de plaisir. Lorsqu'elle cria «, un gémissement sortie de ma bouche, mais ils ne m'entendirent pas et ne remarquèrent pas qu'a cinq mètre deux j'étais en transe. Elle cria plusieurs fois, cachant mes propres gémissements. Potter émit un râle et je faillis tomber dans les pommes, Kate cria encore plus fort et retomba. Il la retint par les hanches et l'embrassa une dernière fois, il rattacha son jean et elle se rhabilla tant bien que mal. Son regard était encore brûlant. Ils essuyèrent les gouttes de sueur d'un même coup de main et ils repartirent au château. J'étais complètement pantelante et je m'étais assise par terre sur la pelouse. J'étais folle; complètement timbrée; une obsédé; une imbécile ! Qu'est-ce-qui me prenait ? Que venais-je de faire ? Je venais d'observer Potter et une de ses conquêtes en pleins ébats ! Et le pire c'est que je m'étais imaginée à la place de cette fille. Je ne tournais pas rond ! Bon dieu ! Qu'est-ce-qui me prenait d'avoir envie de lui ? De lui, en plus. Ok, il était craquant, mais j'étais censé le détesté, Non ?

Conclusion : Je suis folle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: « Les temps sont noirs et la situation périlleuse»

_L'esprit humain est une chose complexe et incontrôlable, il en est encore pire lorsqu'il devient démoniaque. On ne peut pleurer éternellement les morts, chaque seconde passée à verser les larmes est une perte de temps à la vengeance. Les temps nous obligent à souffrir; les morts ne doivent plus être pleurer; il est inutile de se cacher. Il faut agir au plus vite et les destins seront héroïques pour chacun d'entre eux. Aujourd'hui les sorciers se battront pour une cause qui leur est chère: venger les morts et rétablir la paix._

« Lily ?

-Laisse moi ! Murmurais-je.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce-que tu as ?

-Laisse moi dormir.

-Il est 9 heure !

-On est Dimanche.

-Tu n'as pas dormit de la nuit et tu es rentrée complètement perdue hier, je veux savoir ce qui se passe. »

Elle tira sur mes draps et je sus qu'il fallait me lever, elle n'arrêterait pas de m'embêter de toute manière. Elle voulait savoir se qu'il s'était passé hier; je ne pouvais pas lui raconter, j'avais trop honte de moi et trop honte de mes sentiments. Même si je savais qu'elle ne me jugerait pas, le fait de lui avouer que j'étais une voyeuse et que je désirais plus que tout que Potter me saute m'insuportait. Je me prenais déjà pour une folle et elle le penserait au fond d'elle même.

Je détestais cette periode de ma vie. Ma mère m'avait toujours dit que l'adolescence était une periode de recherche et de changement: on découvrait la vraie vie avec ses bons et mauvais côtés. On apprenait à grandir et à mûrir, à être responsable de nos actes; on découvrait le sexe.

Mes yeux étaient rouges et mon teint blafard. J'ignorais la vrai raison de mes pleurs, j'avais toujours un mauvais pré sentiment et depuis quelques temps des cauchemars atroces peuplés mes nuits. Je me jetais un rapide sort au visage et mon teint redevint frais. Je me félicitais mentalement de connaître de tels sorts. Après une rapide toilette et m'être habillé, je descendis affronter le début de la journée. Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

« Mademoiselle Evans, suivez-moi dans mon bureau. »

Le professeur McGonagal était venus me voir durant le petit déjeuner. Elle avait laisser son air sévère et ses tics désagréables, elle avait même affiché un sourire triste. Dés lors j'avais sut qu'elle allait m'annonçer une mauvaise nouvelle et mon ventre s'était contracté et la douleur était maintenant insoutenable. Les yeux étaient braqués sur moi; les chuchotements m'assourdissait alors que je regardais Jane, qui affiché un air d'incompréhension et que je partais hors de la grande salle.

Je n'avais pas bouger; je n'avais pas pleurer; mes yeux étaient restés immobile; mes bras tremblés.

« Mademoiselle Evans, vos parents sont morts ». Avais-je bien entendu ? Cette phrase résonnait sans cesse dans ma tête entrecoupés d'horribles bourdonnements. Morts. J'étais en enfer. Ils étaient morts. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que plus jamais je ne les reverrais. J'aurais voulu ne plus exister; ne plus respirer; ne plus pouvoir vivre. Mes parents étaient morts.

« Miss Evans ?! »

Elle me fixait depuis déjà quelques minutes en se mordillant nerveusement l'intérieure de sa joue. Elle se leva de son siège et posa une main compatissante sur mon épaule.

« Je suis désolée. Personne n'est éternel, vos parents ne méritez pas de mourir aussi jeune mais sachez qu'il se sont battus jusqu'au bout. Mais _ses_ pouvoirs étaient trop puissant. Pleurez si vous en avez envie mais il vous faudra vous ressaisir bien assez tôt; les temps sont sombre et je ne peux pas garantir que vous ne souffrirais pas davantage. Chacun devra laisser quelque chose »

« C'est lui qui les as tuer. L'homme qui est responsable de tous les meurtres récents ? chuchotais-je

-Il n'est pas un homme. Mais c'est belle est bien cet être démoniaque qui est responsable du meurtre de vos parents.

-Pourquoi eux ?!

-Ce sont des moldus et ils ont enfantés une sorcière. Pour _lui_ et comme pour beaucoup d'autres ; les moldus sont considérés comme étant de race inferieure. Ils pensent être en droit de gouverner ces gens et aussi ceux qui, selon eux, sont des voleurs de magie.

-Vous voulez dire... les enfants de moldus... les sang de bourbe ?

-Exactement.

-Pourquoi personne n'est au courant de ce qu'ils entreprennent ?

-Les journaux ne veulent pas trop ébruiter l'affaire. Des temps très sombre nous attendent. Voldemort...

-Voldemort ? C'est ainsi qu'on le nomme ? crachais-je

-Oui. Il a déclaré la guerre et prend de plus en plus de puissance. Mais je ne voudrais pas trop vous garder dans mon bureau allez donc rejoindre vos amis. »

Mes jambes étaient lourdes et j'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait éclaté. J'avais une envie folle de crier à m'en arracher les cordes vocales. L'air que je respirais meurtrissait mes poumons . J'étais face au lac, qui était paisible. Il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle de vent, pas le moindre bruit même les oiseaux avaient renoncer à chanter.

Jane devait me chercher à l'heure qu'il était, j'avais passer la journée à errer dans le parc pour tenter de la fuire. J'avais vu Ben mais dés qu'il s'était approcher de moi, j'étais partie en courant.

Il devait être près de minuit, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais toujours en face du lac, à l'endroit même où j'avais déraper avec Potter. Tiens Potter... Quelle idiot, en y pensant.

Et ce Voldemort. Quel con. Quel con. Je ne savais pas à quoi il ressemblait mais je me promis d'ambler que la première fois que je le verrais je lui ferrais payer. Il fallait prendre les choses en mains, l'arrêter. Arrêter tous ce massacre une bonne fois pour toute, tant qu'il en était encore tant, tant qu'il n'avait pas encore trop d'importance. Pourquoi personne ne faisait quelque chose ? Je regardais une dernière fois la lune. Tiens c'était la pleine lune, je venais à peine de m'en apercevoir. Soupir. Je serrais tellement fort mon poignet que mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau et quelques infimes gouttelettes de sang scintillèrent. Soupir. Je le hais. Les yeux toujours fixés sur les quelques les taches rouge, je trempais mes autres doigts puis serrer les poings. Moi, Lily Evans, jure aujourd'hui que ce Voldemort paiera pour se qu'il a fait, moi, d'une façon ou d'une autre je participerai à sa destruction. Je le jure.

Il faudrait peut-être pensé à rentrer. C'est drôle, ça fait le deuxième soir en une semaine que je pense sérieusement à camper à l'orée de la forêt. Pourquoi était-elle si calme et si sombre ? Il n'y avait pas le moindre nuages dans le ciel et pourtant les rayons de lune n'arrivaient pas à transpercer l'obscurité du bois. Trop calme. A peine suis-je arrivée à cette conclusion qu'une brindille craque. Un bruit assourdissant le suis. Un hurlement à déchirer les entrailles. Un liquide froid coule le long de ma colone vertébrale, mes jambes claques l'une contre l'autre, mes yeux s'humidifient. Deuxième hurlement. Je vais mourir. Une masse sombre s'approche, d'une taille à peine croyable. La bête se tenait sur ses pattes arrières. Elle me fixait. J'aurais dû partir, prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Mais elles refusaient d'obéir. Quelques secondes après deux autres animaux sortirent de l'ombre. Un énorme chien et un cerf. Peut-être que le loup s'attaquerait au cerf ? Mais il n'en avait pas l'intention puisqu'il commença à avancer vers moi. Mes doigts serraient de toutes leurs forces ma baguette, et je savais que je ne pouvais utiliser aucun sort pour le combattre. Ils ne seraient pas assez puissant. Troisième hurlement. Je fermais les yeux, les poings serraient, attendant ma mort. Un violent coup à la tête. Trou noir.

C'était donc ça mourir ? Était-ce aussi douloureux ? Je pensais que justement on mourrait pour ne plus souffrir.

« Tu crois qu'elle se réveille ?

-Elle bouge.

-Allez-vous en bande de braillard ! »

Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas faire taire toutes ces voix. Non, je n'étais pas au paradis, en fait je n'étais pas morte. J'ouvris les yeux, puis les refermé aussitôt. J'étais à vivante, à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie. Ouf ! Le sang battait mes tempes et j'avais un mal de chien au crâne. La scène dans la forêt me revint et j'ouvris définitivement les yeux.

« Ha, Miss Evans ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-J'ai...

-Mal au crâne, et c'est normal. Après le coup que vous vous êtes pris. Une licorne n'agit pas ainsi d'habitude.

Je lui lançais un regard interrogatif. N'était-il pas question d'un loup garou, plutôt ?

Elle soutint mon regard un moment, et je ne tentais aucune question. Elle me donna un verre dans lequel un liquide verdâtre bouillonné. Génial. L'aspect était moins pire que le gout. J'avais l'impression que des cloques allaient apparaître dans ma gorge.

« Heu, Lily. »

Jane, baissait les yeux, elle se mordait sa lèvre nerveusement.

« Je suis désolé pour tes parents »

La douleur revînt. J'avais presque oublier qui j'étais, où j'étais, et voilà que la réalité éclater devant mes yeux.

Silence pendant un moment puis pendant plusieurs jours.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: De la passion

Je ne savais pas si tout cela était réel. J'avais surgit ici, dans cette forêt où les arbres, au lieux d'être verts, étaient blancs, où la terre était grise et où les oiseaux ne chantaient pas. Un silence pesant flotter, je n'entendais que mes propres sanglots et ma respiration saccadée. La lumière éclata devant mes pupilles et m'aveugla, mon corps bascula vers l'arrière et je sentis le sol tapé mon dos.

« Comment as-tu osé ? »

Cette voix transperça mes entrailles, semblable à une lame tranchante. Ma mère. J'avais reconnue sa voix, même si elle n'était qu'un murmure. Un murmure à peine audible. Comme une plainte.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent net et le visage de ma mère vint flotter devant moi. Pâle, cadavérique, avec pour seul couleur, une tache rouge sang étincelante sur son front.

Je sentie deux bras serraient ma gorge et un couinement sortie de ma bouche, des bras rugueux et forts.

« Nous n'y sommes pour rien, tout est de ta faute »

Cette voix était grave et rauque, dur comme du marbre, celle de mon père.

« Pourquoi es-tu née ainsi ? »

Des larmes chaudes parcoururent mes joues et ma vision se brouilla en un flot d'eau salée.

« Nous n'avons rien demandé. Tu es née sorcière, c'est par ta faute que nous sommes morts, il ne nous aurait jamais recherché si tu avez étais une humaine normale »

Le cris que je voulue lancé ne sortit pas de ma bouche, les mains de mon père resserrent leur étreinte. Ma mère leva ses mains et tira mes cheveux, me les arrachant presque. La douleur était insoutenable, invivable, tant physique que morale.

Mon sang se figea et les battements de mon coeur cessèrent. Un soupir serait sortit de ma bouche si j'avais été capable de respirer.

Je me réveiller en sursaut, la peau moite et les yeux humides. Mes mains avaient arrachés le tissus de mes draps. Jane était face à moi, complètement apeurée. Je ne me souvenais d'aucune partie de mon cauchemar, seulement de la douleur qu'il m'avait procuré. J'avalais ma salive plusieurs fois de suite, la respiration toujours haletante et le corps recouvert de sueur. Jane s'approcha et prit ma main entre les siennes.

« Lily, il faut faire quelque chose. Cela fait presque une semaine que tu es dans cet état là. »

Je hochais la tête, en signe de dénégation, comme à chaque fois qu'elle me posait cette question, comme après chaque tortures que je vivais chaque nuit. Je n'avais pas reparlé, Jane et Ben ne posaient aucune questions concernant la mort de mes parents et sur mon attitude, pensant sans doutes que se ne serrait que de courte durée. Je les avaient entendu débattre à ce sujet il y trois jours, Jane voulait me faire réagir et m'obliger à reparler et Ben préféré me laissé du temps. Le temps d'accepter ce qu'il s'était passer. La mort de mes parents et l'accident dans la forêt.

Chaque nuit depuis maintenant une semaine, je veillais le plus tard possible pour éviter les cauchemards, je finissais toujours par m'endormir mais les nuits étaient très courtes et très fatiguantes. Le simple fait de dormir m'effrayait. Pendant la journée, le supplice était d'autant plus insoutenable.

Les regards étaient braqués sans cesse dans mon dos, les chuchotements flotter sur chacun de mes pas, les questions étaient toujours les mêmes. Tous les élèves se demandaient se qu'il m'était arrivé dans la forêt mais aussi pourquoi mon état empirés à se point.

« Lily, s'il te plait. »

Elle sera ma main, je la regardais droit dans les yeux pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que je n'accepterais pas que l'on m'aide. J'avais l'impression que l'on me prendrait pour une folle.

Je me levais en radoucissant mon regard puis partie vers la salle de bain.

« Lily Evans, très bien. Comme d'habitude. »

Le professeur McGonagal déposa les résultats des examens sur mon bureau et s'attarda un plus qu'a son habitude devant ma table. Elle essaya de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et continua de distribuer les résultats d'examens.

Une chaise racla le sol et je sentie une main serrait mon bras.

« Evans »

C'était lui. James Potter avec son tact habituel, cette façon si douce de m'appeler par mon nom et cette manière si délicate de serrer mon poignet. Il s'attendait sans doutes à se que je me tourne vers lui pour engager la conversation, mais je ne souhaitais pas lui parler. Absolument pas. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais le simple fait de le voir, me metter dans un état de rage effrayant. Il n'avait pas fait attention à moi, et pire j'avais l'impression qu'il me détester plus qu'avant. La raison m'échappait évidement, comme tous ce qui le concerné en général.

« Evans, tu es muette mais pas sourde que je sache. »

Il secoua mon bras avec plus de force, ce qui m'arracha une grimace.

« Potter, on est dans un cours. D'ailleurs, vous feriez mieux d'écouter ce que je vais vous dire au lieux de vous acharner sur Miss Evans. Vos résultats sont bons, mais si vous y mettiez un peu plus du votre, mes collègues pourraient enfin vous voir comme quelqu'un de doué, et qui c'est, peut-être doté d'une quelconque intelligence. Je pense que de répondre à un examens de divination, par « Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de tous ce charabia, je suis née il y a 16 ans et je mourrais quand je l'aurais décider. Le reste n'a aucune importance » n'est pas la meilleur manière de réussir un examen. Pourquoi donc avez-vous choisit cette matière si vous la jugez inutile ?

-Vous l'avez dit vous-même Professeur, je ne suis pas doté d'une quelconque intelligence. »

Les rires fusèrent et le professeur les fit taire en un quart de seconde.

« Très bien. Mr Potter, j'espère que vous changerais d'avis un jour. Elle regarda la classe avec son habituelle expression sévère. Vous pouvez sortir. Excepter vous Miss Evans et vous Potter »

Mon ventre se contracta. Les élèves sortirent bruyamment à leur habitude dans une attitude infantile pour des adolescents de 16 ans. J'eus à peine le temps d'entrevoir Sirius prendre la main de Jane. Leurs rapports étaient de plus en plus intimes depuis quelques jours et la situation devenait critique. Si Jane sortait avec Sirius Black, on allait droit vers le massacre.

Mon professeur nous fit signe d'approcher, Potter effleura volontairement mon bras du siens et je m'immobilisait. Que me voulait-il encore ?

« Bien le sujet vous concerne tous les deux. Votre tante, Amèlia Potter a accepter d'accueillir pour les vacances Miss Evans. Comme vous le savez ses parents... »

Elle me fixa et baissa les yeux, jugeant inutile de rappeler les faits.

« Enfin. Miss Evans n'étant pas majeure et sa soeur non plus il lui faudra un tuteur jusqu'à ses 17 ans, sois dans un an, et donc un foyer. Votre tante étant elle-même, votre tutrice, vous devrez donc cohabiter pendant au moins deux mois dans la même maison. Potter vous devrez accompagnée Miss Evans demain à Pré-au-lard, où votre tante vous attend tous les deux. »

Potter me fixa, complètement ahuris par la tournure que prenaient choses puis quand il eut finalement saisie l'ampleur de la situation un sourire machiavélique apparut sur son visage. Je ne m'étais pas souciée de mes vacances, à vrai dire si je m'en étais préoccupé j'aurais penser rentrer chez moi, comme avant. Mes parents seraient venus me chercher à la gare avec leurs sourires bienveillants, ma soeur n'aurait pas daignés m'adresser un mot ou un regard, puis je les aurais pris dans mes bras et nous serions rentrer en voiture, dans notre maison.

Ces vacances promettait d'être assez mouvementées, mais je ne protester pas, j'en étais incapable.

« Quant à votre soeur, elle est en ce moment même placée dans un foyer, je pense que vous savez ce que c'est. »

J'acquiesçais sous le regard interrogatif de Potter.

« Bien, puisqu'il n'y a pas d'objections, vous pouvez sortir. »

Je pris mon sac, dans une attitude lente et amorphe comme d'habitude. Potter me suivie avec sa démarche désinvolte et son habituel mouvement de tête pour ébouriffer davantage ses cheveux. Il me rattrappa trop vite à mon goût et je me préparais mentalement à faire face à ses sarcasmes.

« Evans, on va être obligé de cohabiter on dirait. Je suis content. »

Je me retournais pour lui faire face, la bouche entre-ouverte. Il était heureux que nous cohabitions ?

« Heu... je veux dire... Je vais pouvoir te matter dans la douche et venir dormir avec toi. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser. »

Je lui donner un coup sur l'épaule, mais il sembla n'éprouver aucune douleur.

« Dis donc, Miss, j'adore quand vous êtes aussi dominante. Je me demandais quand j'allais enfin retrouvé Evans la Tigresse. Tu sais je pense que tu vas dormir dans la chambre où le lit n'est qu'a une place, ce n'est pas très amusant pas vrai ? Mon lit est assez grand pour nous deux et les murs sont suffisamment épais pour couvrir nos ébats lorsqu'on fera des galipettes, je propose donc que tu t'installe dés ton arrivée dans ma chambre. Perspective beaucoup plus attrayante, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il tourna la tête comme pour juger la situation totalement banale, mais il n'aurait jamais dû baisser sa garde. Ma main vola sur sa joue et laissa une trace anormalement rouge. Très satisfaite, je remis mon sac en place et partie en direction de la salle commune.

« Tellement de passion Evans, ca m'excite de plus en plus. »

Je ne prêtais pas attention à cette dernière phrase car je savais que si je revenais en arrière, je céderais.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Changements d'humeurs

Nous y voici, le commencement d'un cauchemar, le début d'un destin tragique, le tournant de mon existence. Potter avait tenter de multiples approches pour me faire dormir dans sa chambre, dans son lit, sous ses draps, avec lui. Et même après de nombreux refus il ne m'avait pas lâchée, les baffes semblaient désormais impuissantes. Il s'était pour l'instant éloigné pour réfléchir à une nouvelle stratégie. Je l'observais, avec sa moue boudeuse et ses bras croisés. On aurait dit un enfant de huit ans, et je faillis pendant un instant céder. C'est à ce moment là que Amélia Potter choisit son moment pour arrivée. Cette femme semblait illuminé la rue entière à elle seule. Dire qu'elle était belle était trop faible. Il semblait qu'elle ne soit pas humaine, ses traits fins et ses cheveux blonds lui donnaient une allure de créature mythologique. Elle se déplaçait avec tellement de grace que même les nymphes en aurait été jalouse. Jeune et mince, il semblait qu'une aura protectrice flotter autour d'elle. Un sourire apparut malgrès moi sur mes lèvres et je me détendis presque aussitôt, elle serra James dans ses bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux alors qu'il grognait qu'il n'était plus un enfant.

« Dis donc, il semblerait que tu ais encore grandit toi pendant ces derniers mois et tu commence à devenir sacrément mignon. »

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête d'un aire gêné et tourna le regard vers moi.

« Lily Evans »

Sa tante se tourna vers moi et avança de quelques pas. A mon plus grand étonnement elle me prit dans ses bras, je ne savais pas très bien pour quelles raisons mais j'acceptais cette étreinte.

« Dumbledore m'a parlé de toi, tu as l'air d'être une personne admirable »

Je rougis.

« Oui, c'est la meilleure élève de mon année. Elle est naturellement folle de moi » s'écria Potter, très satisfait de lui-même.

« Dis donc, Mr Le Prétentieux, tu ferrais bien de ne pas trop la ramener, Dumbledore m'as dit qu'elle t'en faisait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. »

Pour le coup, il devint lui-même vert.

« Très bien allons-y »

Elle me prit la main et je transplanais pour la première fois de ma vie.

La sensation était au delà de l'atrocité, en fait, j'aurais préféré monter sur un balai plutôt que de transplaner. Nous étions arrivées en catastrophe, j'avais presque hurler de joie en sentant mes pieds se posaient sur le sol et James s'était carrément aplatit par terre. Amèlia nous avait regardé, le sourire au lèvre.

« Alors James, on dirait que ça ne s'arrange pas beaucoup », puis elle s'était tournée vers moi en me chuchotant « Il y a quand même un léger progrès, il ne sait pas évanouie ». J'avais eu tellement envie de rire qu'un son étrangement rauque sortie de ma bouche, mais personne n'y fît attention.

Elle dût partir presque aussitôt, et quand elle me l'annonça tout mes espoirs de sécurité s'étaient envolé avec elle. James et moi dans la même maison, seuls. Je n'aimais pas du tout la situation.

« Je te montre ta chambre » avait grogné James, sans doutes toujours vexé d'avoir attérie sur les fesses. Son honneur en avait pris un sacré coup.

La maison était grande et spacieuse, ce n'était pas un manoir austère et froid, comme je me l'étais imaginé. En fait, les pièces étaient très colorés et privilégiaient l'or. Le mobilier était moderne et James m'avait expliqué que sa tante pêchait ses idées décos dans les magazines moldus. Le jardin, si on pouvait appeler cela un jardin, n'était lui aussi, pas à l'image que je m'en étais faite. Le style était particulier, les herbes folles envahissaient la moindre parcelle de terre et les arbres n'avaient pas étaient taillés depuis un bon moment.

Un immense lac s'était planté au milieux de toute cette cohue de flore. Immense, des roseaux l'entouraient, tels de parfait soldat. Il y régnait une atmosphère mystérieuse, le silence flotter et n'était déranger que par quelques oiseaux. James dut me tirer par le bras pour m'empêcher de camper dans le jardin. Il m'amena dans le salon et sortie deux bières au beurre. Il comptait faire la conversation comment ?

« Bon, puisque tu ne parles pas, je vais me contenter de faire un monologue. »

Il me fixa un moment et je soutins son regard, c'était une sorte de provocation. Avant, lorsqu'il me regardait de cette façon, je baissais toujours le regard, mais les choses avaient changées depuis et j'étais bien décider à le lui montrer. Notre petit jeu dura bien cinq minutes et il baissa finalement le regard.

« Très bien tu as gagné. Tu as vus que ma tante est un peu spéciale...

Je le fixait. Comme cela, il n'avait toujours pas remarquer que c'était lui le plus spécial ?

-Elle ne sera pas souvent là, elle travaille au ministère. Elle est aurore. La maison sera loin d'être vide, Sirius habite depuis pas longtemps avec nous, il est partie de chez lui. Et il se trouve qu'il a invité cette fille qui te tient lieux de meilleure amie, celle qui n'a aucune forme... Jane, je crois ?

J'acquiesçais en tentant avec tous le courage du monde de ne pas m'énerver et de ne pas le tuer sur place.

-Ensuite, Remus et Peter arriveront dans une semaine. Voila, et il y aura sans doutes beaucoup de filles qui défileront. Ne m'en veut pas Lily chérie, mais tant que tu ne couches pas avec moi, il faut bien que je m'occupe.

Mes pieds se levèrent d'eux même, et je sautais sur lui pour le frapper avec toute la force dont j'étais capable.

Lorsqu'il me vit arriver sur lui, très heureux de la position dans laquelle nous étions, il attrappa mes bras pour m'immobiliser. Et me voilà dans le rôle parfait de la femme soumise, à califourchon sur lui, les bras derrière mon dos et mon menton reposant sur son torse.

« De la passion, chérie. J'adore. »

Je roulais des yeux, ce mec était un idiot fini et même avec toute l'aide qu'on pourrait lui apporter il ne changerait pas. Aucune améliorations n'étaient à prévoir. Je remuait tant bien que mal pour qu'il me lache, mais le problème c'était que ces mouvements, censés me libérer, provoquèrent une autre réaction de sa part et qui n'était sans toute pas prévue. Je m'arrêtais de gigoter en sentant quelque chose de dur contre ma cuisse. Avec une grimace, je fixais la chose puis son visage, et fit l'allée retour ving fois de suite, complètement choquée. Il libéra mes mains, rouge pivoine et me fixa, je n'osais pas bougée.

« Ha, désolé Lily, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, tu veux bien continué. »

Je voulue me libérer, mais il retint mes cuisses. L'ennuie c'était que mes bras étaient à présent libres et que ma mains se colla sur sa joue pour laisser une belle marque rouge.

Pourquoi ces choses n'arrivaient qu'a moi ? Je n'avais même pas fait exprès. Je m'éloignais à reculons et trébuchait à cause du tapis. Je m'aplatit par terre avec la grâce d'une vache.

« Je te trouble autant »

Je me relevais dans une position plus descente. Cet idiot était accroupie devant moi, le sourire aux lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser la tête vers son pantalon.

« Tu as un vrai problème avec mes érections, Lily. Évite de me chauffer comme ça, c'est vraiment cruel. Ma pauvre, il va vraiment falloir que je t'explique les rapports homme/femme. »

Il me croyait aussi idiote ? «... que je t'explique les rapports homme/femme ». Le cas du problème mental était de plus en plus évident.

Je me levais, avec ma grace naturelle et sortie en courant dans le jardin. Potter ne me suivit pas, sans doutes occupé à se soulager. En y repensant, je rougie.

La nuit tomba, je m'étais assis en face du lac. Il semblait que ce genre d'endroits soit devenue mes préférés. Mes pieds trempaient dans l'eau et je m'amusais à perturber le silence en remuant mes jambes. L'habituel semi-coma dans lequel je me plongeais pour échapper à l'ennuie perpétuel s'était emparé de moi. J'aimais ne pensait à rien, faire le vide en moi en ressentant cette habituelle douleur au ventre qui me rappelait que j'étais toujours vivante, malgrès moi. Une barrière de béton empêchait tous bon ou mauvais souvenir de surgir dans ma tête et laisser le vide inconnue et douloureux s'emparé de mon esprit. Mes jambes devenaient lourdes et me faisaient mal, presque comme si j'avais courut pendant des mois sans jamais m'arrêter, ma peau devenait moite et mes paupières étaient tellement alourdis par la douleur qu'elles se fermaient.

Malgrès des heures et des nuits de méditation, je n'avais pas trouvé le réel but de ma présence sur terre. J'avais réalisé que la disparition d'êtres chers nous amené à réfléchir sur notre existence. J'en étais arrivé à ce point là. Je n'avais pas beaucoup agis depuis leur mort, j'avais juste réfléchis et j'avais décider d'être désormais active et surtout utile. Mais utile comment ? Un hurlement sortie de ma gorge. Il était idiot que je puisse être utile, comment une sorcière de 16 ans pouvait-elle être utile à la société en temps de guerre ? C'était idiot et désespéré de penser cela. Pourquoi avais-je la sensation de me noyer en y pensant ?

J'ouvris les yeux, l'étendue parfaitement plate du lac était une tentation bien trop grande. Je me laissais glisser dans une tentative désespérée vers le fond noir de l'eau. C'était une sensation agréable de délivrance, l'impression agréable d'être libéré de toutes mes souffrances, l'agréable caresse de l'eau froide sur ma peau. Et encore le silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Souffrance

« _La pensée de la mort est une chose, mais son acceptation en est une autre, infiniment plus grave et déchirante. Il ne faut pas toujours tourner la page, il faut parfois la déchirer. »_

L'air entrait à nouveau dans mes poumons, ma gorge me tiraillait et des centaines de lames glacées transperçaient mon corps. J'entendis tout près de moi une respiration saccadée.

« Cette fille est complètement tarée »

C'était donc cet idiot qui m'avait sortie de là ? Pourquoi fallait-il que James Potter se mette à chaque fois en travers de mon chemin ?

J'ouvris les paupières en grelottant. Il était assis face à moi, me contemplant avec les yeux grands ouverts, un main posée sur mon coeur. Sa chemise blanche faisait ressortir son torse et le spectacle était très attrayant, son jean collait ses jambes. Son visage mouillée et ses cheveux dégoulinant, faisaient ressortir ses magnifiques yeux chocolats. Je ne sais pas si c'était le fait de mettre presque noyée ou le fait que je sois totalement perdue qui fit, qu'a cet instant précis, j'avais une folle envie de l'embrasser.

« Evans »

Je fermais les yeux, pourquoi m'appelait-il toujours par mon nom de famille ?

« Oh ! Evans, reviens »

Quoi il croyait que j'allais succomber avant de lui avoir fait subir son châtiment ? Il m'aida à m'asseoir plus convenablement et avant que je n'ai pût entreprendre quoi que ce soit, il commença à crier.

« Putin Evans ! Tu es tarée ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ? Tu voulais te noyer ? Attends chérie. On va remettre les choses au claires. »

Il se leva et je sue qu'il avait perdu patience.

« Pourquoi tu nous fais ça maintenant ? Tes parents sont morts et alors ? Tu vas continué longtemps à jouer à ce petit jeu ? La vie continue. Tu ne parle plus c'est un fait, mais tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec ta vie comme ça. Tu ne mange plus et maintenant tu essaie de te suicider ! Hurle, Pleure, Gifle moi ! Mais ne reste pas aussi passive, on dirait que toi aussi tu es morte. Qu'est-ce-qu'il faut que je fasse pour te revoir aussi vive qu'avant ? Tu veux que je t'embrasse de force, tu veux que je jette un sort à ta poitrine ? Dis le moi, je ferais n'importe quoi pour revoir la vrai Lily Evans »

Il m'attrapa presque violemment par les poignet et rapprocha son visage du miens.

« Je t'en pris fait quelque chose, Lily. »

Je levais la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Il m'avait appelé Lily. Ces paroles m'avaient transpercé le coeur, la douleur était revenue plus vive que jamais.

« Ils sont morts, accepte le ! Aujourd'hui, tu n'y peux rien et la vie continue malgrès ça. Te souviens-tu ? Il y a presque six ans, lorsque c'était toi qui m'avait réconforter, lorsque j'ai été à ta place. Je sais ce que ça fait. L'impression de se trouver abandonné, seul au monde... La sensation que tout ton monde s'écroule, que tu ne vas plus pouvoir avancer... Les images du passée qui resurgissent, celles qui te font regretter ces bons moments... Je l'ai vécus, moi aussi et c'est grâce à toi que je m'en suis sortie. »

J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il se taise, ces paroles devenaient un cauchemar, une torture... Il disait vrai, j'avais ressentie toutes ces choses. Alors, les sanglots explosèrent en un torrent de larmes, celles que je n'avais jamais versé au bon moment. Ma tête tapa contre son torse et dans une attitude désespérée je m'affalais sur lui en exprimant ma souffrance comme jamais. Il m'étreignit, en me disant de laisser sortir. C'était si violent, toutes ces peurs, ces tortures, ces maux... je m'accrochais à sa pauvre chemise presque avec hystérie et il me serra davantage. Il attendit patiemment que je me calme et avec douceur et délicatesse il caressa mes cheveux et mon dos. Il faisait à présent complètement nuit, un hiboux s'envola. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je n'éprouvais aucune gênes à être dans ses bras, j'y étais bien, apaisée pour la première fois depuis des jours. Peu à peu, mes sanglots se transformèrent en soupirs et bientôt le silence revint. Le rythme de son coeur et sa respiration, me bercèrent et je faillis m'endormir. Il exerça une légere pression contre mon dos. Je sentis son souffle contre mon oreille.

« Je veux que tu me promette une chose, ce soir »

Je fermis les yeux.

« Promet-moi juste de ne plus jamais te faire de mal »

Il y eut un silence, je rapprochais ma bouche de son oreille.

« Je veux bien te promettre ça puisque je me sens mieux grâce à toi » Ma voix était rauque, dure étant donnée que je n'avais pas parlé depuis plusieurs jours. Je sentie un nouveaux poids disparaître.

Je mordillais légèrement la lobe de son oreille, comme pour lui prouver que j'avais retrouvée ma bonne humeur, enfin presque.

Je n'avais pas envie que nous nous séparions, j'avais peur que l'apaisement qu'il m'avait procurer parte en même temps que lui. Pourquoi étais-ce lui qui m'avait remis les pieds sur terre ? Pourtant, j'étais bien plus proche de Jane et de Ben, et je ne m'étais jamais autant libéré avec eux. Peut-être étais-ce le fait que nous avions nous aussi étais proche, il y avait longtemps déjà et qu'il avait vécu, comme il me l'avait dis, une situation pareille à la mienne. L'ennuie, c'est qu'il existait une autre raison et que j'en étais consciente, mais je n'arrivais pas à découvrir laquelle. Je ressentais quelque chose de fort, là maintenant, quand il me tenait comme ça, aussi proche de lui. Cela semblait physique ou chimique, une chose électrique qui chambouler mon équilibre et qui me faisait colmater. Comme un trop pleins d'émotions, une multitude de contractions dans mon ventre, une chaleur dévastatrice dans ma poitrine, des papillonnements qui perturber mon rythme cardiaque. C'était presque idiot de ressentir tous cela en même temps, douleur et souffrance mais en même temps bien être et apaisement. Comment James Potter arrivait-il à me faire ressentir autant d'émotions ?

Je commençais à avoir froid, jusque là son étreinte m'avait réchauffé mais la nuit était bien avancée et l'air devenait humide. Nous n'avions pas bougé d'un centimetre, je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir maintenant face à moi. Allait-il se relever et m'envoyer une de ces vannes nulles ou au contraire allait-il restait doue et affectueux comme maintenant ? Finalement, il prit ma main dans la sienne et me tira pour que je me relève. Nous marchâmes sans un mot à travers les herbes hautes et il m'ouvrit la porte du salon pour que j'entre, en parfait gentleman. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre et lorsque je me tournai vers lui, il me regarda, légèrement gêné. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Lui dire Bonne nuit ? L'embrasser ? Ce que j'avais follement envie de faire. Il s'approcha, me fit la bise et marmonna un bonne nuit. Je rentrais dans ma chambre, très déçue. Je m'assis sur mon lit en contemplant ma nouvelle chambre éclairée par quelque bougie, le sol était de parquet et les murs étaient peint en vanille. Il y avait beaucoup de miroir, sans doutes pour agrandir la pièce, mais certains d'entre eux avaient l'air spécial. Lorsque je m'en approchais...

« Ce n'est pas une heure pour rester debout ! » Il me cria presque dessus, affolée, je fis un bon sur mon matelas. J'enlevais mon tee-shirt et mon pantalon avec une flegme exagérée et me dirigeais vers la sale de bains, une brosse à dent dans une main et le dentifrice dans l'autre. Au moment où j'ouvris la porte, j'entendis un jet d'eau allumé qui s'éteint un quart de seconde plus tard. Une main sortit de la cabine pour attrapé une serviette et lorsque cette main sortit accompagné d'un corps, je hurlais au désespoir. Il me tournait le dos, ce même dos qui était couvert d'ecchymoses. Il sursauta et fit tomber un vase posé sur un guéridon. Il me regarda, une main sur le coeur.

« Lily, tu ne dors pas ? »

Sirius Black venait en effet de comprendre une chose facilement déductible par le premier crétin venu.

« Non, Black je ne dors pas. Ca se voit non ? »

Sa bouche forma un O parfait.

« Tu... tu reparles ?

-Oui.

-Depuis quand ?

-Une heure ou deux.

-Ah. »

Je contemplais son torse, lui aussi était bien fait et bien bâtit, il ressemblait beaucoup à James en y pensant. Il toussa et je levais le regard rougissante.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fiche ici ? questionnais-je.

-J'habite là, Miss.

-Non, je veux dire à prendre une douche en plein milieux de la nuit ?

-J'ai eu des... complications avec certaines personnes.

-Ce sont eux qui t'ont fait ces marques ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de réponde, James était entré, un peu en retard. Il regarda Sirius et fronça les sourcils.

« Ce sont eux ? Demanda-t-il.

Sirius acquiesça et baissa le regard. Je me doutais qu'il se tramait quelque chose, que apparemment ils voulaient me cacher. Il était dans un sale état, un oeil au beurre noir et de nombreux hématomes aux niveaux des épaules et des côtes.

« Bon c'est pas tout mais moi je vais me coucher, hein. » Il s'en alla dans le couloir, je me tournais vivement vers James, exigeant des explications.

« Hey, ne me regarde pas comme cela. Je ne te dirais rien s'il ne m'a pas dit de te le dire. Au fait c'est très jolie ça. » Il me contempla de haut en bas et réalisant soudain que j'étais en sous-vêtements, je devins aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

Il s'approcha de moi, hésita, puis finalement déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Je finie ce que j'avais entreprit et me brosser les dents.

Lorsque je revins dans ma chambre pour me coucher, j'entendis bien malgrès moi des cris provenant de la chambre d'à côté. Incapable de me retenir, je me levais et marchait à taton vers la chambre d'où provenais les cris. James et Sirius semblaient se disputer, ce qui étais rare.

«... pas le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire. Disais Sirius

-Tu as vue dans quel état tu reviens, bon sang. Laisse moi au moins en parler à Amèlia.

-Et tu crois qu'elle va faire quoi ... Arrivée avec un régiment d'aurors ? J'ai quitté la maison de mon propre grès, je suis en tort, étant donné que je ne suis pas majeurs et puis les sang purs dans le genre de mes parents sont encore bien trop respecté par le ministère !

-Sirius, il y a une différence ...

-Je suis tout seul ! Laisse tomber. Regulus va finir par les rejoindre. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps... Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais suivie... Ils m'ont encerclé, ils étaient au moins une quinzaine.

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? « Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps ». Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches Patmol, je t'ai connue bien plus courageux. Et je te rappelle que tu n'est pas seul, Peter, Remus et moi, sommes là.

-Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie de vous embarquer dans se plan foireux. Ta tante et toi, êtes bien assez embêter... Ce n'est pas que je n'ai plus de courage, non, je n'ai plus d'espoir et je n'ai pas envie d'être un fardeau pour vous. Vous en avez déjà assez fait pour moi.

-Putain Sirius ! Ouvre les yeux merde. Tu realises ce que tu es entrain de dire ! Tu veux les rejoindre ? Ce sont _eux_ qui sont responsables de tous ces meurtres, ils le suivent à _lui_.

-Ce n'est pas que j'en ai envie ! Je n'ai pas le choix.

Il eut un moment de silence et j'écoutais l'oreille en alerte. Finalement ce fut James qui eut le dernier mot.

-Tu n'es pas Sirius. Le Sirius que je connais n'aurais jamais dit une chose pareille, lui, ne baisse jamais les bras, quelque soit la situation. »

J'entendis des pas s'approcher de ma porte, je repartis en quatrième vitesse dans ma chambre et sauter sous mes draps, des milliers de questions en tête. Parlaient-ils de Voldemort et de son organisation ? Je savais que Sirius appartenait à la très célèbre et ancienne famille Black, soucieuse de leur sang. Tous des sang-purs, jusqu'à la racine. Tous les membres de cette famille devaient être d'accord avec les actes de ce Voldemort, et d'après ce que j'avais compris les parents de Sirius l'avait encouragée à entrer dans ses rangs. Sirius avait donc refusé et subissait une sorte de torture pour l'obliger à en faire parti ? Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel ?

Je m'endormis quelques secondes plus tard, l'esprit brumeux.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Baignade Matinale.

_« Le tragique de la destinée humaine ne vient-il pas de ce que l'homme comprend qu'il en connaît assez pour savoir qu'il ne connaît rien de sa destinée, et qu'il n'en connaîtra jamais suffisamment pour savoir s'il y aura autre chose à connaître. »_

J'avais un mal de crâne à peine supportable, comme si j'avais but des centaines de litres de Whisky Pur Feu. Le soleil était levé depuis un bon moment et j'avais les yeux fixé depuis le début du jour vers ma fenêtre d'où l'on voyait le parc. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, mais une chose était sûre, c'est que les garçons n'étaient toujours pas levés. Mes pensées se dirigèrent comme avant que je m'endorme vers Sirius, malgrès toute l'empathie qu'il m'inspirait et le fait que je le trouve complètement idiot, il n'empêchait que j'éprouvais de la compassion. Peut-être ne le connaissais-je pas assez ? J'avais bien souvent juger les gens sans les connaître, par exemple James, que j'avais qualifier d'arrogant et de sans coeur aux premiers abords s'était qui s'était révéler sensible et doux. Non, décidément quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi. Je repoussais mes couvertures en m'étirant comme un chat. La journée s'annonçait tout de même bonne, le soleil était au rendez-vous et ma bonne humeur était miraculeusement revenue grâce à James Potter.

Les garçons n'étaient en effet pas levés. Bande de flemmards ! Après maintes et maintes recherches je finie par trouver de quoi préparer un petit déjeuner decent pour tout le monde. Au moment où je m'assaillais pour entamer mon jus de citrouille une porte claqua et Amèlia entra vivement.

« Ha Lily ! Comment vas-tu ? »

J'avalais goulûment ma boisson en l'observant, elle l'avait l'air épuisée mais tachée apparemment de le cacher. Elle s'attendait sans doutes à ce que je ne réponde pas car elle se tourna pour se servir à boire.

« Très bien » Répondis-je.

Elle sursauta et me fixa un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu reparles ?

-Oui.

-Grâce à James ? Il a un certain talent, il peut être très persuasif quand il y met du coeur. »

Je rougis, elle avait raison, j'avais plusieurs fois craqués.

« Vous avez l'air épuisée... Lançais-je »

Elle ferma les yeux comme pour me prouvais que j'avais vus juste.

«Les choses bougent au ministère et les aurors sont en ce moment très demandés.

-A cause de celui qu'on appelle Voldemort. Je suppose.»

Elle me contempla, légèrement interloquée.

« Eh bien, je vois que tu es au courant. Les gens connaissant sont noms ne sont pas très nombreux, le ministère souhaite gardé toute l'affaire secrète, évidement il y a des fuites, les meurtres et les pressions, sont rapportés par la Gazette du sorcier.

-Mais pourquoi veulent-ils que tous cela reste secret ? Si les gens étaient au courant ils seraient surement plus sur leur garde, et se regrouperaient peut-être pour agir. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et prit une chaise à côté de moi.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas moi qui decide. Et puis, imagine les conflits et les émeutes qu'il y aurait. Le ministère souhaite balayait le problème le plus vite possible, et ne souhaite pas créer l'affolement. Mais l'organisation que dirige ce mage noir prend de plus en plus d'importance, ils se font appelés Mangemorts.

-Mangemorts. Répétais-je, avec un violent frisson.

-L'affaire sera de toute manière rendue publique dans très peu de temps. Les meurtres durent depuis des mois et les sorciers commence à exiger des explications.

-Et que font les Aurors ?

-Nous cherchons des renseignements, nous filtrons des personnes de sang pur susceptibles d'appartenir à cette organisation, il n'y eu aucune arrestation, malheureusement. Ils ne sont pas très nombreux pour l'instant et utilisent une puissante magie. Puissante mais démoniaque. Nous avons cependant quelques informations et Dumbledore nous viens en aide depuis quelques temps.

-De la magie noire ?

-Exactement. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant, j'avais espéré voir Sirius mais il dort apparemment... »

Elle lissa sa robe et partie vers la sortie, elle m'adressa un signe de main accompagné d'un sourire pâle puis partie en transplanant.

J'étais sortie sur la terrasse avec une brioche en main, histoire de réfléchir à ce que Amèlia venait de me dire. Je m'affalais sur un fauteuil et fermais les yeux. Le ministère était aussi idiot que ça ? C'en était presque inquiétant qu'il n'ait pas le contrôle de la situation, avec tous ces aurors et surtout Dumbledore à leur côté. Apparemment Amèlia avait remarqué l'attitude bizarre de Sirius et était peut-être au courant de sa situation difficile et des pressions qu'il subissait, il fallait que je sache ce qui se tramait. « J'avais espérée voir Sirius... » Était-elle revenue uniquement pour le voir ? A quel point la situation était-elle grave ?

J'entendis du bruit dans la salle à manger et me lever. Sirius et James étaient levés et des pommes volés de tous les côté de la pièce sous leur fou rire. Je contemplais le désastre et laissait tomber ma brioche par terre, la bouche ouverte. Avait-on le droit d'avoir un si beau corps ? J'avais presque envie d'aller leur crier dessus pour les obliger à mettre quelque chose sur le dos au lieux de se balader en caleçon. Je restais bouche bée complètement immobile et avec ma discrétion habituelle ils me remarquèrent en plein matage.

« Salut Evans, bien dormi ? »

J'acquiesçai en regardant son torse. Diable, c'était confirmé James Potter était magnifique. Pourquoi je ne pouvait pas détacher mon regard ? Ca devenait vraiment gênant.

« Dis Jamesie je crois que Evans commence à t'apprécier. Du moins physiquement... »

Normalement j'aurais dû détourner le regard, poussé un cri hystérique et me jeter sur lui pour le frapper. Et surtout j'aurais dû fermer la bouche. Sans que je ne remarque, ils se jetèrent un coup d'oeil complice et s'avancèrent un peu trop rapidement sur moi. Avant que je n'ai pût comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, ils m'avaient attrapés par les bras et les cuisses et se dirigeaient vers le lac sous mes cris désespérés.

« Potter, Black !!! Lâchez-moi Bordel !!! »

Ils explosèrent de rire et au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à me jeter à l'eau, je regardais James dans les yeux en m'aggripant à son bras.

« Si je tombe, tu tombes avec moi »

Mais Sirius avait déjà fait pression et il tomba le premier la tête la première dans l'eau glacée et j'attérie sur lui. Je remontais à la surface, complètement glacée. Les noyades devenaient un peu trop fréquentes à mon gout. Je me tournais, pratiquement au milieux du lac, Sirius était explosé de rire sur la berge et James... où était-il d'ailleurs ? Je le cherchais du regard complètement affolée, j'étais tomber sur lui. Ce pourrait-il que je l'ai assomé ?

« Merde ! » Marmonnais-je, dix fois d'affiler.

Je sentie de bras agrippaient ma taille et faire pression pour que je coule. Cet imbécile m'avait fait une frayeur pour rien ! Mais il n'allait pas sans sortir comme ça. J'attrapais son pieds et avec toute la force que j'avais, minime par rapport à la sienne, je le tirais vers moi. J'ouvris les yeux et le vis me regarder avec un sourire en coin, il attrapa ma taille et me rapprocha de lui. Une énorme bulle sortit de ma bouche lorsque sa main glissa sur mes fesses. Je remontais à la surface, manquant cruellement d'air. Il caressa ma cuisse dans un mouvement sensuel pour me faire craquer. Évidement Sirius Black arriva au mauvais moment.

« Vous m'avait fait peur bande de scrouts ! J'ai crus que vous vous étiez noyés. »

Avec un regard complice, James et moi, nous jetâmes sur lui et avant qu'il ne comprenne la situation il était sous l'eau.

Lorsque nous sortîmes du lac, je m'assaillais dans la pelouse pour essorait mes cheveux. Sirius nous cria dessus pendant cinq minutes et quand il se fut clamer James lança.

« Evans, tu pointe »

Et bien voilà, on ne pourra pas faire changer James Potter. Je regardais mon tee-shirt de pyjama, qui était en plus blanc, en cachant ma poitrine.

« En fait ils ont la bonne taille, tu dois mettre des soutien-gorges qui te les compriment voilà pourquoi on les voit moins gros.

-Je vois, Jamesie, que tu as bien observé la chose. Fit remarqué Sirius.

-Que veux-tu, si je ne peux pas toucher alors j'observe. Et puis avoue que ça en vaut le coup d'oeil, par rapport à ta planche à pain.

-Oui mais la différence, c'est que moi je peux observé et toucher ceux de ma planche à pain.

-Ca sert à quoi si justement elle n'en a pas ?

-Moi je peux t'assurer qu'elle en a. »

C'était quoi ce débat sur nos poitrines ?

« Ok, stop. On a compris là. Bande de Pervers.

-Lily Chérie, ne te vexe pas je suis en train de dévoiler tes principal atouts !

-Humpf. Mes principals atouts ? Va te faire voir Potter !

-Tu sais Lily, James n'ai pas toujours aussi complaisant avec les poitrines.

-Est-ce-que tout les mecs sont obsédés par les seins des femmes ? »

Ils explosèrent de rire, ils commençait vraiment à m'insuporté !

« Bien sûr ! Lily, rappelle moi de te donner quelques leçon sur le sexe ! »

Je me levais en soupirant. Ils étaient irrécupérables et moi je me faisais passer pour la parfaite igniarde. C'était vrai que je n'était pas un incollable niveau sexe mais mon cas n'était pas aussi désespéré. Me donner des leçons ? Je me tournais vers eux.

« Dis Potter, ces leçons, j'espère qu'il y aura quelques démonstrations physique... tu vois ce que je veux dire, pas vrai ? » lançais-je avec un clin d'oeil.

Ils arrêtèrent de rire et se tournèrent vers moi, presque ébahis. Je partis en direction de la maison, très satisfaite. Au moment où j'ouvrais la porte Potter hurla en courant vers moi.

« Attends Evans ! On peux les commencer maintenant ces leçons. »

Je claquais la porte en riant.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Amour dégoulinant

_« Donnez-vous des rendez-vous partout, Dans les champs, dans les choux, Faites-vous des baisers tout de suite, Des serments sur le grand huit. Le temps passe à toute vitesse, Roulez jeunesse. »_

Ca ne relevait même plus de la simple blague, désormais c'était du harcellement. Potter avait essayé de s'introduire dans ma chambre pendant toute la nuit. Il avait tout essayé... tambouriner ma porte jusqu'à l'épuisement, me faire croire qu'il mourrait d'une crise cardiaque, que Sirius s'était fait enlever et qu'il y avait le feu. Au bout d'un moment, il avait essayé d'entrer par la fenêtre, l'ennuie c'était qu'elle se trouvait au deuxième étage et qu'en grimpant à l'arbre il n'avait pas trouvait le moyens d'arriver jusqu'à ma chambre.

« Potter, tu vas finir par te tuer.

-C'est toi qui me tue Evans, je veux juste dormir avec toi.

-Dormir ? Tu me crois aussi idiote que toi ?

-Tiens, c'est vrai. Miss Evans, toi qui as une merveilleuse intelligence pourrais-tu me dire comment je fais pour sauter de l'arbre jusqu'à ta fenêtre, sois environ trois mètre, sans me tuer ?

-Tu n'as qu'a tout simplement pas sauté.

-C'est innée chez moi de sauté.

-Tu es vraiment... Quoi ? Est-ce-qu'a chaque fois que tu parles tu es obligé de faire une allusion au sexe ?

-Hum... Je pense que oui. Je n'ai jamais fais sans.

-Tu n'est pas normal comme mec.

-Ca c'est sûr, mais tu es encore moins normale que moi. J'ai jamais vus une fille de seize ans autant igniarde et attardé que toi.

-Attardée ?

-Oui, faut dire que tu as l'expérience d'une adolescente de treize ans. Je n'y crois pas à ton histoire avec McGorg. Tu as l'attitude d'une vierge.

-L'attitude d'une vierge ? Mais de quoi je me mêle !

-Ne t'énerve pas, c'est ça qui me plaît chez toi.

-Et qu'est-ce-que tu veux que ca me fasse, hein !

Il m'avait regardé, avec un air de chien battus, je voulus me rattraper mais il tomba de l'arbre avec un grand cris.

-Potter ! Ca va ?

-Oui ca va, si tu veux savoir je suis encore vivant, dommage pour toi !

-T'es complètement idiot.

-Merci. Sur ce, Bonne nuit. »

Complètement imprévisible.

J'étais dans mon lit entrains de repenser à la nuit mouvementé que j'avais passer, peut-être avais-je été un peu trop dure ? J'explosais de rire, si quelqu'un était passé devant ma porte en ce moment, il aurait pu confirmé que j'étais tarée. Ces vacances prévoyaient de ne pas être de tout repos. La question était de savoir si Potter allait continué ce petit harcellement nocturne. Malgrès ma nuit blanche et ma gorge qui en avait pris un sacré coup, je ne lui en voulais pas. Tout simplement parce qu'il me faisait rire et que c'était cela qui me manquait le plus.

Jane était arrivée dans la journée et avait presque immédiatement sauté sur son copain avec une passion ridicule et ils s'étaient explorés la gorge pendant un quart d'heure. Potter les avaient regardés, dégouttés et m'avait ensuite regardé avec un petit haussement de sourcil significatif. J'avais reculais de deux mètres en exigeant qu'il ne s'approche pas de moi. J'avais ensuite accompagnés Jane dans sa chambre qui était entre la mienne et celle de Sirius, je priais pour qu'elle n'aille pas le rejoindre pendant la nuit, car entre le harcellement et les ébats sexuel du couple, je déménageais illico.

« Alors ca va ? Lançais-je.

-Lily tu reparles !!

-Ah... Oui, je reparle.

-Depuis longtemps ?

-Non. Alors avec Black c'est l'amour fou ?

-Oui, il est fantastique !

-Tu sais quoi sur sa famille exactement ? » Autant briser la glace dès maintenant.

Elle arrêta de ranger ses affaires pour me porter un peu plus d'attention, peut-être allait-elle, elle-même me révéler toute l'ampleur de l'affaire Sirius Black ? Elle baissa néanmoins les yeux, ça n'allait malheureusement pas être aussi facile.

« Je sais que c'est une famille de sang pur, très selective au niveau des membres qu'elle contient.

-Et c'est tout ? A ton avis est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas par hasard un petit lien avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, les meurtres par exemple ? Est-ce-que quand je te dis Mangemorts...

-Arrête ça Lily.

-Arrêter quoi ? Depuis quand tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

-Je te fais confiance, bien sur que oui. Mais je n'ai pas envie de trahir sa confiance à lui. Et puis, toi qui parle de confiance, lorsque t'es parents sont morts, tu n'es même pas venue en parler ou te confier à moi. Tu es rester distante, je ne savais plus quoi faire... Je voulais en parler avec toi, briser la glace une bonne fois pour toute, mais Ben m'en a empêchée. Il ne voulait pas te faire de mal.

-Le mal était déjà fait. Ce n'était pas de ta faute ni a celle de Ben, je suis désolée d'avoir été si distante. J'étais perdue, je ne savais pas comment en parler alors je n'ai plus parler du tout. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras comme pour détruire la distance que nous avions pris. Cette simple étreinte suffisait à nous faire comprendre à l'une comme à l'autre que nous nous pardonnions.

« Jane, je sais pour Sirius. Ses parents le pousse à entrer dans le can des Mangemorts. Je sais qu'il a refusé et que c'est pour cela qu'il a quitté le domicile familial. Je sais aussi qu'il subie de nombreuses pressions et que c'est difficile pour lui et qu'il ne veut pas ébruité l'affaire »

Elle me lacha, essuya ses yeux pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

-Je l'ai vus rentrer l'autre jour, couvert de bleu. Et j'ai entendu leur conversation, entre James et lui. C'est grâce à ça que je sais à peu près toute l'histoire. Ne m'en veux pas, j'ai écouté aux portes.

-Maintenant que tu sais, on y peut rien. Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu n'ébruiteras pas l'affaire.

-Dis Jane, est-ce-que ça fait longtemps qu'il se fait fait...

-Torturer ? Oui, plusieurs mois. Ils est obliger de rentrer chez lui de temps en temps pour récupérer des affaires et lorsqu'il en ressort en général un groupe de Mangemorts l'attend. Ce sont des durs, des brutes qui s'y prenne à quinze pour le violenter. Il a due subir une dizaine d'Endoloris et comme il ne peut pas se défendre à l'aide de la magie, comme il n'a pas encore 17 ans, il se bat à la façon des moldus.

-Pourquoi insistent-ils ? Si Sirius ne veut pas rentrer dans leurs rangs, pourquoi ne vont-ils pas recruter ailleurs ?

-Les familles de sang purs sont très rares, et celle des Black est très puissante et respectée. Voilà pourquoi il veulent absolument l'avoir. Sa famille est d'accord, en plus de cela. Ca n'arrange pas les choses. Et puis d'une certaine manière, c'est une façon de montrer leur force et d'en faire un exemple.

-Et pourquoi Sirius refuse d'en parler ?

-J'aimerais bien le savoir ! Son honneur et son ego-masculin, m'a-t-il dit ! Il est borné, ni James ni moi, n'avons réussi à le faire changer d'avis. En plus il est entrain de craquer...

-Je sais, je l'ai entendu dire... Son frère a rejoint les Mangemorts ?

-Oui, depuis pas longtemps. Mais lui en est très fier ! Saleté de rat !

-C'est sûr. Ca pourrait vraiment aider s'il en parler... au moins à Amèlia, la tante de James, elle est aurore et je crois qu'elle est un peu au courant de l'histoire, enfin... elle a des doutes. Je pense que dès qu'elle rentrera Sirius aura droit à une discussion en tête à tête avec elle.

-Tant mieux. » Conclue-t-elle, en se couchant sur le lit.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à nous raconter nos petites histoires de filles, les potins de Poudlard que je n'avais pas trop suivie durant ma pseudo-mort, de sa famille et de Sirius encore et encore, mais cette fois-ci j'avais eu droit aux « Il est magnifique, il est fantastique, Je l'aimmmeuh ». La conversation type de jeunes filles de seize ans, je l'avais écouté en ayant la désagréable envie de vomir. Elle dégoulinait de bonheur et ça ressortait par tous les côtés, j'en avais la tête qui tournée. Au bout d'un moment ce cher Black s'ennuya et ayant une folle envie d'embrasser Jane arriva en trombe dans la chambre et se jeta sur elle.

Je sortais, en ayant le tact de ne pas les dérangé en fermant la porte.

« Je parie qu'il lui a sauté dessus ? » questionna James, sortant lui-même de sa propre chambre. J'acquiesçais en faisant une grimace.

« J'imagine que tu n'as pas envie de tenir la chandelle.

-Pas vraiment, ça bave trop c'est trucs là. »

Il ria, d'un rire naturel et détendue. Je conclue qu'il n'allait pas tenter une nouvelle approche pour me draguer ou lancer une ou deux blagues salaces.

« Ca te dit de visiter le village voisin ? Demanda-t-il, en essayant de prendre un ton détaché. »

Je souris.

« Bien sûr, tant que tu ne me viole pas en chemin »

Nous explosâmes de rires et je pris son bras pour engageais cette sorte pause.


	10. Chapter 10

Salut tout le monde ! Comme vous l'avez remarqué, aujourd'hui je suis motivée et inspirée alors évidemment j'en profite. J'ai la chance de ne pas être en examens, comme beaucoup à qui je souhaite bonne chance. =)

Voilà la suite, j'espère que mon histoire ne vous ennuie pas trop et quelle n'est pas trop nulle.

Bonne Lecture...

Chapitre 10: Aveux

_«Qui a fait du bonheur sentimental l'unique et nécessaire condition du bonheur ? Il suffit peut-être de réaliser quelque chose qui nous dépasse pour accéder à l'au-delà du bonheur.»_

James Potter se relevait être un humain normal. En fait, à ma plus grande surprise il savait tenir une conversation courtoise sans une allusions perverse ou déplacée. Au début, je pensais qu'il allait de suite entamer sa drague à deux balles, mais il était resté silencieux et même nerveux. Au bout d'un moment j'avais lancé la conversation, la routine, des histoires habituelles et banales. Et il avait enchaîné avec la vivacité d'un enfant de dix ans. Il m'avait raconté la plupart des secret de Poudlard et les hontes les plus dérisoires de nos professeurs. Il me promit de m'emmener dans cette salle qu'on appelé « La Salle sur Demande », car je ne croyais pas à l'existence d'une tel lieu. Oui, James Potter avait un cerveaux et le pire c'est qu'il savait s'en servir correctement. Il m'avait fait visité le petit village sorcier et en parfait gentleman, m'avait laissé passé chaque porte avant lui, m'avait payé à boire.

Nous étions à présent tout les deux assis sur un banc à regarder le soleil se coucher. J'étais encore une fois apaisée, bien dans ma peau. Il se rapprocha de moi et passa une main autour de mes épaules.

« James pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ? »

Il ne détourna pas la tête et continua de fixer l'horizon, un sourire apparue néanmoins sur ses lèvres.

Je cherchais vraiment les embrouilles ! Voilà que je venais troublé la bonne humeur et la complicité que nous avions réussi à garder pendant une journée entière.

« Comme quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je me fais des idées. J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas très clairs avec moi. Je ne comprends rien.

-Moi non plus.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.

-Tu changes sans arrêt d'humeur. Tu me réconfortes, me prends dans tes bras puis le lendemain tu me drague comme un parfait pervers et maintenant tu es... normal.

-Peut-être.

-Tu vas continué longtemps à jouer comme ça ?

-Et toi ? Tu vas continué longtemps à me détester et en même temps... t'es bizarre Lily.

-Je ne te déteste pas James, au contraire. Lorsque tu es comme ça je t'aime beaucoup, lorsque tu ne te comporte pas comme un bourrin, je t'apprécie vraiment seulement tu me montres tellement de facettes de ta personnalité que je n'arrive pas à te cerner.

-Tu crois que j'arrive à te cerner moi ? Tu m'embrasse et tu me chauffe et puis après tu me plante au beaux milieux des bois, sans rien dire. Tu m'espionne pendant que je m'en tape une autre et puis après tu ne fais plus attention à moi ?

-Je... tu... m'as vue quand.

-Quand tu nous a espionné moi et Brook ?

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle s'appelait comme ça.

-On s'en fiche ! Sur le moment ça m'a fait rire, mais maintenant que j'y repense je n'y comprends rien...

-Tu veux vraiment savoir James Potter ? Hurlais-je.

-Oui ! Cria-t-il en se levant. »

Je me levais moi aussi pour lui faire face.

« Il y a que tu m'embrouille ! Je te déteste et en même temps je t'apprécie beaucoup. Tu m'intrigue, avec ton air mystérieux et ta popularité. Tout chez toi, m'intrigue ! Même ton sale caractère ! J'essaie de te comprendre, mais je n'y arrive pas et c'est ça qui attire ma curiosité. Et évidement, il ya que...

-Quoi Bordel ?

-Tu m'excite espèce d'enfoiré !

Il me regarda les yeux ronds.

« Je...

-Oui tu as entendu ! Tu es content ! Je suis attirée, même très attiré par toi ! Oui, tu m'excite ! J'ai envie que tu me sautes et ça je viens à peine de m'en rendre compte, faut croire que je suis très douée pour me mentir à moi-même !

-Lily ?

-Tant qu'on y est, je suis vierge ! Et même très fière de l'être ! Et même si j'ai envie de toi, j'ai peur ! Voila, je suis une trouillarde et une fille complètement tarée ! Tu es content maintenant ?! »

J'attrapais ma veste et partit en courant vers ce que je croyais être, le chemin du retour.

Après quelques minutes de course folle, j'étais arrivé au beau milieux d'un champs. Qu'est-ce-qui m'avais pris de dire tous ça à James ? J'étais une folle sado-masochiste. Pourquoi avais-je tous gâcher ? Et voilà qu'à présent je m'étais perdue en plein milieux de la campagne. Je m'assis dans l'herbe et attendit. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'espérais, peut-être que le vent m'emporte ou mourir d'ennui. Je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir, si quelqu'un me retrouvé là il allait devoir me porter jusqu'où il voulait m'emmener. Je ne bougerais pas.

La nuit était tombé depuis un bon moment et j'entendis l'herbes craquée. Peu importe je ne bougerais pas.

« Evans, tu compte camper dans les champs ? »

La dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir se trouver justement devant moi en me contemplant du mieux qu'il pouvait dans le noir.

« Et même si j'en avais envie, qu'est-ce-que ça te ferait ?

-Je te demanderais si tu accepterais ma compagnie ? »

Le silence s'installa, il ne bougea pas en attendant ma réponse.

« Couche-toi si tu en a envie ! »

Il s'étendit auprès de moi, bien trop près à mon gout.

« C'est bête, on peut pas regarder les étoiles. Les nuages les caches.

-Ouais, c'est très bête. Croit moi, j'en suis affreusement déçue.

-Tu es fachée ?

-A ton avis ?

-Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai rien fait de mal. Après tout tu t'es énervé toute seule.

-Tu m'as...

-Non, je n'ai rien dit. Tu as tirés tes propres conclusions sans que je n'en dise un traître mot. Tu ne sais même pas ce que je pense de la situation.

-Oh, crois moi, je le sais très bien ! Tu vas bientôt t'impatienter et tu vas me sauter dessus, maintenant que tu mon « accord », les choses devraient être plus faciles, non ?

-Tu es irrécupérable ma parole ! C'est vrai qu'a ce moment précis et même depuis longtemps j'ai envie de te sauter dessus, mais je crois que le moment n'ai pas du tout propice.

-Quelle belle déduction ! »

Il attrapa ma main et exerça une légère pression comme pour m'inciter à lui faire confiance. C'est à ce moment là que je m'endormis.

« _Nous y voilà. L'un comme l'autre couchait dans l'herbe humide, dans la nuit noire aussi sombre que nos pensées, aussi foncés que nos douleurs et aussi féroce que notre avenir. Nos problèmes sentimentaux n'étaient pas encore résolus et pourtant aucun de nous deux ne voulait briser ce silence. Ce silence apaisant où des centaines d'âmes perdue flotter au dessus de nos visages, où des centaines de questions sans réponses surgissaient pour perturber notre équilibre. Et si le seul fait d'être ensemble nous suffisait ? Les gens en veulent trop. Pourquoi le simple miracle de marcher, de parler, de respirer et d'aimer, tout simplement de vivre, ne pourrait-il pas suffire à un homme ? Dans une attitude des plus naturelles il me prit dans ses bras, les mots étaient beaucoup trop faible pour décrire notre état de transe. Nous ne nous étions jamais dis à quel point nous comptions l'un pour l'autre, c'était un sentiment palpable. Il caressa mes cheveux avec une telle douceur et mon visage avec une telle délicatesse, qu'on aurait eu dit que le simple fait de me toucher pouvait me briser, tout comme une poupée de porcelaine. Je sentie son coeur battre tout contre mon oreille, le reflet de sa vie faisant échos jusqu'en dans mes entrailles, emplissant mon esprit d'une multitude d'étincelles. _

_Aucun de nous deux ne savait quoi penser de la situation, car nous ne pensions pas tous simplement. Nous respirions, le coeur battants la chamade en sentant le contact de l'autre. _

_Et si c'était cela le bonheur ? »_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: Les Maraudeurs, presque au complet.

« _Comprendre une personne c'est déjà lui parler. Poser l'existence d'autrui en la laissant être, c'est déjà avoir accepté cette existence, avoir tenu compte d'elle. »_

Nous étions finalement rentrer, je n'avais pas dit un mot. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il était resté devant moi, sans même un regard et avait avancé, sans savoir si je le suivais ou non. La porte d'entrée s'était ouverte presque comme dans un songe. Jane et Sirius nous avaient regardé entrer sans rien dire, comme dans une cérémonie funèbre. Nous nous étions séparé sans un regard en étant silencieux et en poussant presque en même temps la porte de notre chambre. Je m'assis sur mon lit, en ayant l'impression d'avoir l'esprit à sans mille lieux de mon corps. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui se passé et où on en était, j'avais une envie folle d'aller le voir et au moins de lui parler, mais je n'osais pas faire le premier pas moi-même.

Finalement Jane entra en tachant de se faire la plus discrète possible, elle ne parla pas pendant un moment puis explosa littéralement de rire. Je me retournais vers elle, choquée.

« Qu'est-ce-qui est si marrant ? » demandais-je.

Elle me fixa, puis explosa à nouveau. Je la regardais sceptiquement, me demandant ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Peut-être était-ce une overdose de bonheur ou de sexe ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne voyais absolument pas en quoi la situation était drôle. Je me levais en mettant chaque mains sur mes hanches, de façon à être effrayante.

« Tu me dit ce qu'il se passe ou j'explose de rage ?

-Ok, Lily. Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on parle de James Potter.

-Ha ?

-Heu... j'ai malencontreusement écouté la conversation qu'il avait avec Sirius, à propos de votre promenade et de votre dispute... »

Aïe, c'était maintenant que les ennuies commencaient. J'allais devoir lui raconté toute l'affaire Potter, dans les moindres détails. Voyant que je ne répondais pas elle poursuivie...

« Alors comme ça ma petite Lily Evans grandie... ? Non, sérieusement tu es vraiment allé dire à Potter qu'il... t'excitait ? Pour reprendre les mots exacts. »

Je ne cracherais pas le morceau, même sous la pire des tortures. Affirmer par moi-même que j'avais changer était quelque chose d'inconcevable. J'aurais put être attirer par n'importe quel crétin voulu, seulement là j'avais choisie le roi des crétins. Et en plus de cela un crétin drôlement canon. N'importe qu'elle fille aurait saisie cette chance et serait sortie avec lui, aurait même accepté de coucher avec lui, parce qu'il était The Canon. Mais il fallait croire que moi, je n'étais pas une fille normale et que je recherchais un garçon justement normal, pour réajuster ma normalité. Pas trop beau ni trop laid, pas trop macho ni trop efféminé, gentil mais sachant se faire respecter. Faut croire que j'étais une malchanceuse. Potter, était beaucoup trop beau à mon goût, beaucoup trop macho et sachant beaucoup trop se faire respecter et tout mes petits copains qui avait précédé, pas un très grand nombre, avaient été tout aussi extrême que lui. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de juste milieux ?

« Lily, tu m'écoutes

-Pas vraiment.

-Tant pis, aucune importance, tu me racontes ou non ? De toute manière tu n'as pas le choix alors racontes moi depuis quand tu es attiré par James.

-Ha, je ne sais pas vraiment en fait. Tu veux un résumé ?

Je suis Lily Evans, préfète-en-chef, parfaite Miss-je-sais-tout. Je déteste James Potter car il est arrogant et imbus de lui-même et aussi parce qu'il m'as fait vivre un enfer le premier jours de ma scolarité à Poudlard. Seulement voilà, pendant les vacances d'été séparant la première de la deuxième année, il a perdu ses parents. Miracle, je les consolé et nous sommes devenus des amis, en quelques sortes. Seulement Potter est un mec compliqué et je n'arrive pas à le cerner. Je me suis pris la tête avec ça pendant des mois et des mois. Jusqu'à ce que je l'oublie pendant un temps. Seulement, voilà que Monsieur, se met à me draguer, pour je ne sais quelles raisons. Entre blagues salaces et ignorance totale, je ne l'ai pas suivie. Passons, un soir, alors que j'étais aux bords du lac, il est venu me chauffer en me racontant qu'il m'observait depuis longtemps, soit disant parce que j'étais soudainement interessante. Nous nous sommes embrassés, puis au moment ou les choses devenaient de plus en plus osées, je suis partie en courant. Il a multiplié les approches de ce genre, si bien que à chaque fois que je le voyais j'avais envie qu'il me saute dessus ! Je suis même aller jusqu'à l'observer avec une de ses conquêtes ? Pathétique, non ? C'est depuis ces nombreuses péripéties, que je suis effectivement exciter à chaque fois que je le vois ! Et ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais une licorne sans corne !

-Lily, tu m'impressionne !

-Ah oui ? C'est drôle parce que je m'impressionne moi-même ! Quelle coïncidence. » N'importe qui aurait quitté la pièce en courant en voyant mon visage enragé, mais Jane était tellement habituée à mes crises d'hystéries qu'elle savait désormais adopter un comportements calme et docile lorsque j'explosais.

Je lui tournais le dos et sortie de la chambre sans aucune parole. Je descendis quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et j'attérie dans la cuisine.

« Tiens, Evans ! Alors comme ça avec...

-Ne commence pas à m'ennuyer avec ça, Black ! Je te jure que j'ai encore moins de patiente qu'avant !

-Moi, je disais ça pour lancer la conversation.

-Ah oui ?! Depuis quand tu sais tenir une conversation toi ?

-Depuis environ seize ans. Voyons Lily pourquoi tu m'agresse tout le temps quand j'essaie de sympathiser avec toi ?

-Peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais eu envie de sympathiser avec toi ! Toi et Potter c'est du pareil au même. Vous croyez que tout vous ais dus...

-Lily, tu es sur que ca va ?

-Non, ca ne va pas. Ca se voit tant que ça ?

-Pas tant que ça. Tu as toujours était désagréable avec moi. Je n'ai jamais rien compris, en vérité. C'est vrai, lorsque je te fais des compliments sur ton physique, tu m'envoie des claques et lorsque j'essaie de te parler tu te braques en me hurlant dessus !

Il commençait vraiment à s'énerver à présent. Il était descendu de la table où il était assis, une pomme à la main. Je reculais instinctivement.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? Renchérit-il

-Mon problème, l'unique source de mes problèmes c'est ton meilleur ami ! Tu veux un dessin ? Je crois qu'il t'as suffisamment raconter l'histoire avec une multitude de détails ! Hurlais-je, hors de moi. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils s'acharnent tous sur moi le même jour ?

-C'est ta mauvaise semaine du mois ?

Je le fixais, puis exploser littéralement de rire. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

-Tu es vraiment bizarre. C'est possible de changer aussi vite d'humeur ?

-Écoute, j'en suis la preuve formelle. Non ?

Il me regarda sceptiquement. Je décidais immédiatement d'adopter une attitude décontractée. Après tout, j'allais bien devoir faire un effort. Sirius était quelqu'un d'agréable et même si son humour laissé à désir, il n'empêchait qu'il venait de me remettre de bon humeur tout en me faisant réagir à propos de mon comportements vis à vis de lui. C'était vrai, je n'avais jamais cherché à le connaître et en disant ces mots je n'avais pas réfléchie et m'étais laissé emporter par ma colère.

-Désolée, Black.

-C'est rien, je peux comprendre qu'avouer à Cornedrue...certaines choses... un peu... disons contrariantes pour quelqu'un comme toi... soit difficile. D'autant plus que tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier le changement.

-Je... me suis légèrement laissé emporter quand j'ai dit tout cela...

-Bien sûr Lily Chérie.

-Dis donc, on dirait que les choses ont changées par ici. »

Je me tournais vers l'entrée. Le plus intelligents des Maraudeurs sans doutes, était appuyés contre le battant de la porte. Remus Lupin. Il aurait pût paraître beau s'il n'avait pas l'air constamment malade et affaiblie. On lui trouvait néanmoins un charme, peut-être étais-ce ses yeux miel si irréel où son calme impressionnant qu'il avait le don de gardé même dans les situations les plus délicates. De tous les Maraudeurs c'était sans doutes le plus raisonnable et polie.

-Salut, mon Lunnard adoré. T'es petits problèmes pileux se sont-ils arrangée depuis le temps ? Lança Sirius avec un clin d'oeil.

-Ma fois, Patmol. Tu sais bien qu'il ne peut pas y avoir d'améliorations.

J'ignorais à quoi ils faisaient allusions mais ne cherchait pas à comprendre les sous-entendus. Les blagues des Maraudeurs étaient souvent dépourvues de sens et d'intelligence.

-Queudver ne devait pas arriver avec toi ?

-Il a eu un empêchement... Je n'ai pas trop compris, il a juste dit qu'il devait passé les vacances avec ses parents, pour une fois.

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux puis en un mouvement imperceptible de la tête, changèrent de conversation. Il semblait y avoir, encore une fois, un tas de saletés sous cette histoire.

Je devrait une fois de plus me contenter de faire mes propres recherches moi-même, puisqu'il ne me diraient rien de toute manière.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Interrompus

_« Le seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder. Résistez et votre âme se rend malade à force de languir ce qu'elle s'interdit. »_

C'était une sensation étrange. Comme un grand vide qui vous suit, une sorte d'effleurement ou de courant d'air qui vous caresse la peau, une sensation qui vous effraie et qui engendre en vous cette peur inconnue. Une sorte de présence qui marche derrière vous et qui vous rappelle cette sensation, et lorsque vous vous retournez pour regardez, cette présence n'existe pas comme vous le saviez très bien. Alors vous continuez d'avancer, tous les sens en alerte, l'esprit anxieux. Votre peau devient moite et les battements de votre coeur accélèrent. Et vous continuez sans arrêt d'ignorer la raison de toute cette peur.

James Potter ne m'avait pas adressé un regard ni même une parole. Il semblait que je sois devenue pour lui une sorte de fantôme ou d'esprit qu'il refusait de regarder mais dont la présence le gênait constamment. L'ambiance dans la maison était devenue morne et monotone, l'air semblait froid et nos esprits s'ennuyés tellement qu'on aurait presque tout donner pour que les meubles s'agitent à notre place. Jane, Sirius et Remus regardaient la scène avec une désolation bien visible et poussaient des soupirs d'ennui à fendre l'âme. Ils n'osaient pas parler ni même respirer en notre présence. Quant à moi, je baissais la tête à longueur de journée, mon esprit était à cent mille lieux de mon corps, qui lui était aussi mou qu'une éponge. Mes journées se résumé à l'ennui ferme et irrémédiable. James et moi restions chacun dans notre chambre, et quiconque entré dedans était promis à une multitude regards assassin et à des soupirs nerveux. Cela faisait une semaine et demie maintenant que j'étais chez James, il fallait avouer que nos rapports s'étaient améliorer et avaient à nouveau empirés...

La lumière m'éblouit lorsque j'ouvris les yeux en me réveillant lentement, le draps jusqu'à mes oreilles et étalée de tous mon long sur le matelas. Je m'étirais jusqu'à m'en faire craquer tous les os de mon anatomie et je cliniais des yeux affins de m'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce. L'esprit encore ensommeillé je piochais dans ma valise ma trousse de toilette et traînés jusqu'à la salle de bain ma serviette. Dans un bâillement sonore j'ouvris la porte, qui claqua par mégarde contre le mur. C'est à se moment qu'avec horreur je me rendis compte que la salle de bain était occupé. Potter s'était retourné, tous les sens en alerte, puis finalement lorsqu'il m'avait vus avait baisser les yeux, encore plus nerveux. Je lui tournais le dos, pour ne pas regarder son corps à moitié nu. Je savais que ce genre de tentation me faisait perdre tous mes moyens, je fis un pas en avant et il toussota. Je me tournais, en baissant encore plus bas les yeux. Je savais qu'il était nerveux, même plus que moi. J'entendais sa respiration accélérée et je l'imaginais même entrain de se balancer sur ses pieds. Finalement, il décida de jouer sur la plaisanterie pour se détendre.

« Evans, tu n'en a pas marre de m'espionner quand je sors de la douche. »

Cette réplique sonnait faux, comme s'il n'y avait pas mit tous son coeur.

« Je ne t'espionne pas. Tu n'avais qu'a fermé à clés !

-Si je fermais à clés, ça serais moins marrant.

-Pardon ? Lançais-je.

-Voyons Lily. Imagines, tu rentres pendant que je prends ma douche, je sors à moitié nue. Toi, tu restes ébahis devant mon magnifique corps et c'est dans la poche !

-Excuse moi, mais la scène se s'est pas du tout passé comme cela.

-Oui, c'est dommage.

-C'est quoi ce changement d'attitude soudain ?

-Ha.

-Quoi Ha ! Tu commences sérieusement à me faire...

-Doucement Chérie ! Tout doux. Tu ne trouves pas que la situation est ridicule ? On ne sait plus trop comment réagir maintenant que je sais que je ...

-Pas un mot !

-Bref. Autant continuer comme avant. Tu sais quand je te courais après et que tu m'envoyer balader. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas finir par céder, maintenant que je sais que...

-Haha. Si tu crois que je vais céder aussi facilement. Je te signale que je suis quand même assez intelligente pour ne pas laisser mes... pulsions prendre le dessus, Potter !

-Intéressant. Nous verrons bien.

Il s'approcha de moi, et comme à chaque fois que l'espace nous séparant se réduisait, ma respiration et la chamade de mon coeur accéléraient. Je vivais ses moments comme dans un songe ou dans un coma à peine profond, ses moments qui me semblaient irréels et dépourvus de sens. Ces moments où mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus correctement, ou ma bouche était aimantée à la sienne. Une sorte de force invisible qui nous attirés l'un vers l'autre. C'était un chamboulement, j'aurais voulue crier ou même pleurer, tant l'émotion était forte. Alors dans un gémissement inhumains, presque bestial, je fis deux pas pressés vers lui. Il s'arrêta, se mordit la lèvre en me regardant nerveusement. J'étais la seule à mettre James Potter dans cet état, et j'étais heureuse d'en être consciente. Ses yeux étaient sombre et sa tête penché légèrement sur le côté. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, maintenant que je prenais les choses en mains, il semblait incapable de poursuivre.

« Alors James Potter a peur ? » murmurais-je, d'une voix qui m'étais inconnue. Je mis une main sur ma gorge. Ce son avait été un peu trop sensuel à mon gout.

Il avala sa salive difficilement et tourna la tête.

« Evans, qui te dit que j'ai envie de toi ? »

Je le regardais, perplexe avec une grimace. Tout en lui le trahissait, de sa façon à éviter mon regard et surtout de son immobilité. Pourquoi n'était-il pas partie si je lui étais indifférente ?

« Eh bien, Potter. Je suis peut-être assez ignorante quant aux rapports hommes/femmes, mais je sais tout de même deviner lorsque que quelqu'un ment »

Il recula d'un pas, aussitôt j'avançais vers lui. Je posais une main sur son torse, et à son contact il tressaillit. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il poussa un soupir.

« Evans chéri. Tu peux continuer si l'envie t'en prend, mais tu ne recevras rien de moi. Tu sais, j'ai décider de te faire vivre la même torture que tu m'as fait vivre. »

Ma main effleura sa peau, presque imperceptiblement. Je le sentie à nouveau frissonner. Mes doigts descendirent jusqu'au nombril et au moment où ils arrivèrent au niveau de la serviette, je cessais mon geste. Ma bouche se posa sur son nombril, je titillais de ma langue sa peau en remontant vers ses tétons. Un gémissement sortie de sa bouche et il soupira.

« Par Merlin, Evans. Tu es imprévisible »

Soudain, il interrompit mon geste presque violemment en me saisissant par les hanches. Je ne protestais pas. Il me rapprocha de lui et positionna une des ses mains dans ma nuque, un frisson parcourue mon échine. Il hésita pendant un quart de seconde, puis finalement posa rigoureusement ses lèvres sur les miennes, je n'eut pas le temps de savoir ce qu'il se passait que déjà il mordillait ma lèvre inferieure. Sa main entra sous ma chemise de nuit, en effleurant délibérément mes fesses, elle monta jusqu'à mon dos et aussitôt, mes sens se dispersèrent. Mes pensées se brouillèrent et un flot d'émotions me prirent d'assaut. Il enleva ma chemise de nuit précipitamment, je sentais son souffle s'accélérait contre mon oreille et la peau de mon cou. Il me fixa, à moitié nue, ayant pour seul vêtement ma petite culotte en coton.

« Tu cache bien ton jeu. » Susurra-t-il.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, de son regard ombragé de désir. Il effleura la peau de ma poitrine et je rougis malgrès moi. Je tentais de contrôler mes émotions tant bien que mal, mais la chose n'était pas aussi simple.

« Ne soi pas gênée. Tu es magnifique quand tu rougie »

Ma rougeur redoubla. Il s'approcha tout près de mon visage, nos nez s'effleurèrent. Incapable, de résister, je l'embrassais encore plus fougueusement que tout à l'heure. Je le sentie sourire, puis il répondit ardemment à mes avances. Je sentais ses mains partout sur ma peau, lorsqu'elle carréssèrent mes fesses un gémissement sortie de ma gorge. Je me arquais naturellement, et je sentie sa virilité effleurer ma cuisse, il grogna. Je savais qu'il était impatient, mais il semblait avant tous vouloir que moi aussi j'en profite. Il tira sur la ficelle de mon dernier sous-vêtements, et entra dans mon intimité. Il sourie en voyant que j'avais déjà beaucoup mouillé, il me regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. Mon regards était vide, j'étais dans une sorte d'extase, dans mon monde ou dans ma bulle. Les seuls mots pour décrire se que je ressentais, étais l'émerveillement. Il caressa longuement mon intimité puis finalement, il entra un doigts. Je soupirais en m'affalant presque sur lui. Il allait me tuer, me rendre folle de désir. Il commença des mouvements de va et viens, je gémis un peu trop fort. J'arrêtais son geste, il était normal pour moi de prendre les commandes de la situation, de me jeter corps et âme dans l'inconnu. Je détachais sa serviette qui tombit au sol. Je rougis en poussant un gémissement. Par Merlin, ce truc allait entrer en moi ? J'effleurais son membre timidement au début, puis voyant que ce geste le rendait fou, mon désir atteint sa limite. Et la sienne aussi. Il me hissa sur le lavabo de l'évier

« Tu es sûr que... » commença-t-il d'une voix très rauque.

« Par Merlin, James Potter. Tu vas me rendre complètement folle ! »

Il m'embrassa sensuellement.

« Jamesie mon Amour ! »

Nous régîmes au quart de tour, James se décala et rattrapa sa serviette et je sautais du lavabo. Il me lança ma chemise de nuit. Je disparus derrière la porte de ma chambre et j'entendis Sirius entrait dans la salle de bain, par la porte de la chambre de James.

« Bon Sang, Cornedrue. Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ? » Il y eut un silence et avec tous les efforts du monde je tentais de ne pas exploser de rire.

« Ha... Jamesie... Si j'avais su... que tu étais... occupé, je n'aurais pas insisté !

-Bon sang, Patmol tu viens d'interrompre le plus beau moment de ma vie.

-Quoi ? Tu le faisais en pensant à McGonagal ? Franchement, James.

-Sirius, fous le camp ou tu vas le regretter.

-Non, tu n'as qu'a continué devant moi »

Il eut un nouveau silence, puis finalement Sirius éclata de rire.

« Voyons, Jamesie. Mon amour. Tu aurais vus ta tête. J'aime beaucoup trop les femmes et je n'ai évidement aucune tendance homosexuelle. »

Je vérouillais la porte de ma chambre et commençais à me changer. La poignet de la porte pivota. Je souris en pensant que c'était James, qui voulait sans doutes continuer là où nous en étions restés. Je sourie machiavéliquement, décidant de ne pas y faire attention.


	13. Chapter 13

Salut tous le monde.

Merci pour toutes les reviews et les compliments, avant tout. On m'a fait remarqué que mes chapitres comportés de nombreuses fautes , surtout de conjuguaison, je suis vraiment désolée. Eh oui je suis tête en l'air et je ne les remarque pas ^^. Je vais désormais faire plus attention. Je pars en vacances après demain, il n'y aurra pas de nouveau chapitre avant le 25 Août. Désolée,désolée.

Sur ce, voici un petit chapitre avant de partir. Je corrigerai en revenant, toutes les fautes des précédents chapitres ainsi que celles de celui-ci. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps aujourd'hui. Je poste, pour tenir ma promesse. Hihi. ^^

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et à me dire les points faibles de ma fic. =)

Chapitre 13: Changements. 

_« La plupart des gens passent leur vie en cherchant toujours quelque chose d'autre, ils traversent l'existence persuadés que leur objectif est fort lointain alors qu'autour d'eux se trouve tout ce dont ils ont besoin pour atteindre leur but_. »

« Lily, réveille-toi. C'est l'heure ! » Hurla Jane, derrière ma porte.

Je poussais un soupir et me bouchant les oreilles. Les personnes vous réveillant ainsi méritaient d'être pendue.

« Lily ! »

Je me levais, décidée à aller ouvrir la porte à mon imbécile de meilleure amie.

« Ah ce n'est pas trop tôt, et pourquoi fermes-tu à clés d'ailleurs ?

-Pour éviter que Potter me viole ? Pour éviter qu'il vienne me rendre une petite visite nocturne ? Pour mieux dormir, en évitant de me lever toutes les trois seconde pour vérifier si Voldemort n'est pas derrière ma porte ?

-Ha, d'accord. Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

-Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi viens-tu me réveiller à... sept heure du matin ?

-Ma petite Lily, j'ai sans doutes oublier de te prévenir. Toi et moi aujourd'hui, nous allons faire les magasins.

-Pardon ? Je... tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon truc. Et puis, mes habits me conviennent parfaitement ! »

Jane s'approcha de ma valise. Elle sortit un à un chacun de mes vêtements.

« Un jean, en été ce n'est pas top. Il est même troué à l'entre-jambe ! Pourquoi ne t'achètes-tu pas des shorts ?

-Je n'aime pas.

-Lily.

-Bon d'accord, je n'aime pas mes jambes !

-Eh bien voilà; on y arrive. Ensuite, ce tee-shirt est tout bonnement horrible ! C'est quoi, U2 ?!

-C'est un souvenir de ma soeur. U2 est un groupe de rock moldu. J'aime beaucoup.

-Et ces baskets ?! Bordel, Lily. Tu es une fille et tu t'habilles pratiquement comme un mec !

-Et ?

-Comment tu veux avoir un copain si tu portes ce genre de chose. Un mec veut une fille, et pas un garçon manqué !

-Qui te dit que je veux sortir avec quelqu'un?

-De toute manière tu n'as pas le choix, habilles-toi, dans dix minutes je te retrouves en bas, prête à partir ! »

Elle claqua la porte en sifflotant. Mes vêtements n'étaient pas si terribles que ça... D'accord, ils n'étaient pas vraiment féminin, mais qui s'en souciait ? Je fis ma toilette, en me maquillant légèrement, pour montrer à Jane, que j'étais un tantinet féminine. Je mis un jean, le plus neuf que j'avais avec un débardeur. L'effet final n'était pas trop mal.

Je descendis les marches quatre à quatre et sautais dans la salle à manger. Jane embrassait Sirius langoureusement et James était entrain de regarder autre part en faisant la grimace.

« Tiens, Salut Lily ! » Lanca James.

« Salut. »

Je m'approchais de lui.

« Ils sont un peu collant tu ne trouves pas ? » demandais-je en me collant moi-même légèrement à lui.

« C'est vraiment... » commença-t-il en me regardant.

-Très gênant. » terminais-je

Je me penchais en avant, tout en posant une main sur sa cuisse, pour attraper une pomme. Il ferma les yeux et je ris intérieurement.

Finalement Jane se décolla de Sirius, les lèvres encore gonflées.

« Bon, les gars. Aujourd'hui, moi et Lily on va faire les magasins, pour tenter d'arranger un peu Lily.

-Mes fringues sont très bien ! Protestais-je.

-Oui, oui... pour un garçon manqué. Lança Sirius.

-Quoi ?

-C'est vrai, que tu devrais un peu plus mettre en valeur certains points de ton anatomie. Renchérit James. Comme ça..., il me mit une main au fesse. Et puis tous, en général. Il me fit un clin d'oeil. J'ai vue tes points forts Lily chérie lors du petit incident dans la salle de bain, et je peux te dire que dans ton jean et tes tee-shirt, ils ne sont pas du tout mis en valeur.

Je le fixais, une main sur ma bouche.

-Doucement mes agneaux. James, Jamesie mon amour. Tu ne m'as parlé de ça. Lança Sirius avec un clin d'oeil appuyé.

-De quoi ? Demandèrent en même temps Jane et James.

-L'incident de la salle de bain ?

-Bien sûr.

-Incidents ? Dans la salle de bain ? Demanda Sirius, ébahit. POURQUOI NE PAS TU PAS PARLE DE CA, TRAITRE D'AMI !

-Bon vous réglez ça entre-vous. Lança Jane en me prenant par le bras. »

Nous arrivâmes par la cheminée d'un petit pub et Jane se tourna vers moi.

« Dis donc, je ne savais pas qu'avec Potter vous étiez passés aux stages pratiques !

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Tentais-je avec une petite voix.

-Lily Evans a couché avec James Potter. Dit elle, n'en revenant pas.

-Non, non, non ! Je n'ai pas... nous n'avons rien fait du tout ! Bégayais-je.

-Ha ? Et comment se fait-il qu'il t'a vue à poil ?

-Ha...

-Quoi Ha ? Tu te fiches de moi Lily ? Il t'as vus à poil, tu es très attiré par lui et Potter saute sur la moindre fille, alors j'imagine que s'il t'a vue nue... mais bien entendu vous n'avez absolument rien fait, hein ? Vous êtes restez à cinq mètres l'un de l'autre, sans vous toucher ? Répond.

-On s'est peut-être embrassés...

-Et ?

-On est allé un peu plus loin, mais nous n'avons pas couché ensemble !

-Jusqu'où ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je rougis. Je n'allais quand même pas lui décrire la scène. Elle ne pouvait pas me demandé ça !

-Disons que nous étions sur le point de... mais ton triple idiot de copain est venue nous interrompre ! Es-tu contente ?

Quelques balauds du pub se retournèrent. Je pris Jane par le bras et nous sortîmes dans la rue. Je la regardais, elle n'avait toujours rien dit.

« Je... vais... tuer... Black ! » dit-elle. En écarquillant les yeux, comme une folle, victime d'un illusion. « Lily ! »

Elle me pris par les épaules, je grimaçais en essayant de me dégager.

« Oh, Lily ! Tu a faillit devenir une femme ! » s'extasia-t-elle, en me prenant dans ses bras. Je grimaçais, les personnes passant dans le chemin de Traverse nous regardaient bizarrement.

« Heu... Jane, c'est bon...

-Non, avec James Potter. C'est magnifique.

-Tais-toi, S'il te plait.

-Je paris qu'il embrasse super bien !

-Oui... Quoi ? Jane arrête.

-Et je paris qu'il t'as...

-Tais-toi, pitié tous le monde nous regarde »

Elle sauta en arrière et me regarda en souriant.

« Bon, Lily. On va te relouquer et je te garantie que tu feras tomber à terre tous les mecs qui te regarderont, y compris James Potter.

-Euh... pas tant que ça quand même. »

Nous allâmes dans le Londres moldue, Jane préférait les boutiques moldues. Elle m'entraîna dans tous les magasins, me fit essayer tous les vetêments de chaques boutiques. Quand elle eut enfin fini de me faire essayer des jupes un peu trop courtes, elle me laissa enfin choisir selon mes gouts. J'optais finalement pour des chemises et des shorts.

« Parfait Lily. Franchement pourquoi ne t'habillais-tu pas ainsi avant ?

-Je n'aime pas trop me faire remarquer. Tu ne crois pas que ce short est un peu trop court ?

-Pas du tout, c'est super ! James va craquer.

-Ne dit pas ça. Dis-je en rougissant.

-Passons aux robes, maintenant.

-Hein ? »

Elle m'en fit essayé un tas, courtes et longues, et même des robes de soirées.

« C'est afflichant d'avoir un corps aussi beau. » murmura-t-elle. « J'en suis presque jalouse »

« N'exagères pas !

-Quoi ? Tu es mince, tu es grande, tu as de la poitrine, des fesses bien formées. Tu as tous pour toi là.

-Si tu veux. Bon je choisie laquelle. La blanche, la bleue, ou la rouge ?

-Les trois ?

-Bon, d'accord. J'espère que je me déciderais à les porter toute les trois. Ce n'est pas un peu trop... sexy ?

-Non, juste ce qu'il faut. Ce ne sont que des robes d'été, tu sais. »

Je m'achetais aussi quelque jeans, un peu plus à la mode, ainsi que des chaussures, plus féminines.

J'espérai me convaincre de les porter.


	14. Chapter 14

Bon beh en fait je poste encore un chapitre. =D

Bonne lecture. ^^

Chapitre 14: D'autres horizons. 

_« Un homme est fait de choix et de circonstances. Personne n'a de pouvoir sur les circonstances, mais chacun en a sur ses choix. » (Shmitt)_

Nous étions rentrées discrètement, les sacs à la main. Les garçons étaient partis on ne savait où. Jane s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pour écrire à ses parents. Je décidais donc de sortir pour aller me promener, dans le petit village voisin.

Je tentais de bien mémoriser le chemin du retour, je m'étais changer et avais tenté d'assortir mes nouveaux habits. L'effet était plus que satisfaisant. J'arrivais finalement au village, légère et souriante. Le soleil était au rendez-vous et il ne faisait pas trop chaud. Les personnes âgés s'étaient regroupées dans une sorte de pub, un ventilateur pas très loin d'eux. Les hommes jouaient au carte et les femmes discutaient apparemment de cuisine.

J'arpentais les rues, de mon pas le plus lent possible, je n'avais pas remarqué mais ce petit village avait beaucoup de charme. La première fois que je l'avais visité, mes yeux étaient davantage fixés sur James que sur les rues. James. Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Je croisais les doigts pour ne pas le retrouver quelque part aux bras d'une fille. Je m'énervais toute seule rien qu'en y pensant. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, non, juste une question de bon sens, James n'avait pas le droit de me tromper, tout simplement. C'était juste immoral. Parfaitement. Je m'assis finalement sur un banc, dans un petit parc. Une bande de garçons de mon âge riait au éclat, juste devant moi. Je me surpris à les observer un à un et à un moment donné l'un d'eux accrocha mon regard. Il me fit un clin d'oeil légèrement pervers. Je me levais, histoire de ne pas m'attirer trop d'ennuis. J'étais seule et il devait être une bonne dizaine. Je refis le trajet inverse en me retournant toutes les trois secondes pour voir si l'un d'eux ne me suivait pas. Par Merlin, quelle paranoïa ! Le soir était tombé et alors que j'étais rassurée, j'accélérais le pas. Je ne voulais pas rendre malade Jane. Je n'avais prévenue personne et j'étais partie depuis deux bonnes heures.

« Hey, toi ! »

Je m'arrêtais net.

« Dis tu n'es pas très polie »

Mais mains se crispèrent et je me retournais au ralentie. C'était l'un des garçons du groupe que j'avais vu, le pervers. J'avais eu raison de m'inquiéter !

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant » continua-t-il en se rapprochant.

« Dis quelque chose » pensais-je. Merde, pourquoi il m'avait suivie celui-là ?

Je ris nerveusement en tanguant sur moi-même.

« Je... passe les vacances chez un... ami » Potter n'était pas vraiment mon ami, mais en fait, je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il était pour moi. Un fantasme ?

« En tout cas, tu es magnifique »

Il haussa les sourcils de façon trop suggestive. Comment j'allais me sortir de cette situation ? J'étais une idiote, une idiote finie.

« Quelle âge as-tu ? » demanda-t-il, de plus en plus proche.

« Seize ans » répondis-je, la voix enrouée. Mes mains devinrent moites. Le pire c'est que je n'avais aucun moyens de me défendre. Du calme, s'il faut il ne me veut aucun mal.

Il s'approcha un peu trop près.

« En fait, je retire ce que j'ai dis. Tu es superbement sexy. »

« Haha, c'est très gentil. Je dois vraiment partir là » murmurais-je très nerveuse.

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt me suivre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ». Il me pris par la taille et rapprocha sa bouche de mon oreille.

« Je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas » sussura-t-il.

Il resserra ses bras autour de mes hanches et avec horreur et dégoût je le vis plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'hurlais dans sa bouche en me débattant dans tous les sens. J'étais vraiment dans le pétrin !

« Du calme, dit-il en souriant. Je sentie sa main entrer sous mon tee-shirt.

-Haaaaa. Hurlais-je.

-Tu n'es pas très coopérative.

-Bas les pattes espèce de pervers. Criais-je. »

Il plaqua à nouveau sa bouche contre mes lèvres et il entra sa langue. Je faillis vomir dans sa gorge, tellement son attitude me dégoûtée.

« Lâches-là » Entendis-je soudain. Il me lâcha aussitôt et je sautais quatre mètres en arrière en m'essuyant la bouche et en remettant mes vêtements en place.

« Toujours entrain de me mettre des battons dans les roues, Adams »

« Dégages de là, Sights »

« Du calme mec, je m'en vais si tu y tiens tant. Tu veux te la garder pour toi tout seul ? »

" Dégages, je te préviens ! "

Il partit en quatrième vitesse les mains dans les poches. Il bifurqua et je ne le vis plus.

« Est-ce-que ça va ? »

Je sursautais. Le garçon qui s'était interposé, était devant moi. Grand, les cheveux châtains clair et de magnifiques yeux bleus. « Très séduisant ». Pensais-je en rougissant.

« Oui. Merci » dis-je d'une petite voix. Il me fixait dans les yeux.

« Je l'ai vu au parcs entrain de te regarder et j'ai remarqué qu'il t'avait suivie. Je suis content d'être arrivé à temps »

« Je... Aurait-il été capable de me...

-Certainement. Il n'a pas beaucoup de respect pour la gente féminine. »

Il me fixait toujours droit dans les yeux, à tel point que j'en devins gênée.

« Lily Evans » me présentais-je.

« Lily, c'est très jolie. Alex Adams, j'habite au village. Je présume que tu te rends chez les Potter. »

« Oui. Comment... tu connais la famille Potter ? »

« Ce qu'il en reste. Sa tante est très gentille et très appréciée. Elle travaille toujours en tant qu'Auror ? »

« Tu... es un sorcier ?

-Oui, je présume que toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il, nerveux.

J'acquiesçais, souriante.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard.

-J'ai finie ma scolarité à Poudlard depuis un an. J'ai dix-huit ans. J'appartenais à la maison Serdaigle.

-Et... ce garçon....

-Non non, c'est un moldu.

-Il va vraiment falloir que je rentre. Ils vont s'inquiéter.

-Je te raccompagne, si tu le veux bien. »

J'acquiesçais, rougissante. Il me questionna sur ma famille, sur moi et lorsqu'il appris que j'étais une née moldu, il me confia que lui aussi et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il habitait un village moldu. Il prévoyait néanmoins de déménager à Londres, il faisait des études d'auror. Voilà pourquoi il connaissait Amèlia. C'était quelqu'un d'intelligent et de très cultivé, il avait tout pour lui.

« Merci encore. » dis-je en arrivant au portail du manoir.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

« Eh bien, au revoir. Dis-je »

Je tournais la poignée de la porte.

« Au revoir » dit-il.

Je refermais le portail derrière moi. Les fenêtres laissaient entrevoir de la lumière, apparemment ils n'étaient toujours pas couchés.

« Lily » Entendis-je derrière moi. C'était Alex.

« Je... Désolé. Voudrez-tu qu'on se revoit ?» demanda-t-il nerveux.

J'avançais vers lui, heureuse. Je n'avais pas osée lui demander moi-même.

« Bien sûr, répondis-je, ne contenant pas ma joie.

« Disons, après demain, à 19 h devant ce portail»

« D'accord» répondis-je, enchantée. Il partit en souriant et je me dirigeais vers la maison. Voilà une bonne façon d'oublier James Potter.

A peine étais-je entrée que Jane m'avait sauté dans les bras en sanglotant.

« Par Merlin, Lily ! J'ai failli mourir d'inquiétude.» pleurnicha-t-elle.

« Du calme Jane. Je suis entière, vivante, intacte. Tu m'étouffes »

« Désolée, James et Sirius sont partis à ta recherche et Amèlia est rentrée. Mlle Potter, Lily est de retour et elle est en un seul morceau» hurla-t-elle.

J'entendis des pas précipités dans l'escalier et Amèlia Potter apparut une main sur le coeur, plus que jamais exténuée.

« Lily. J'ai eu tellement peur ! J'ai cru que tu étais suicidaire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Où étais-tu passée ?

-Je suis allé me promener au village. J'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre.

-Mauvaise rencontre ? Demanda-t-elle, affolée.

-Oui, un garçon pervers. Mais heureusement Alex... vous devez le connaître.

-Alex Adams, bien sûr. Il veut devenir aurors. Intelligents, très séduisant et très gentils...

-Eh bien, grâce à lui, ce garçon, Sights, je crois. Il ne ma rien fait.

-Lily, tu vois grâce à ce changement radical, tous les mecs tombent à tes pieds. Me dit Jane.

-Je m'en serais bien passée, sutout avec ce pervers.

-L'important c'est qu'il ne te sois rien arrivé. Conclut Amèlia. J'espère que James et Sirius ne tarderont pas. Je vais préparer le dîné.

A peine fut-elle sortie de la pièce que les garçons arrivèrent.

« Bon sang Lily ! s'extasia Sirius. James a faillit mourir.

-Oui, il ne faut pas exagérer la chose, Patmol.»

James se tourna vers moi et écarquilla les yeux. Il me fixa pendant que Jane et Sirius échangeaient des retrouvailles passionnées.

« Tu es... sublime» murmura-t-il.

« Au fait Lily ! Superbe. J'en serais presque jaloux de James. Dis Sirius.

-Hey. Rala Jane

-Nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Dis James précipitement, en même temps que moi.

-Quand ais-je dis cela? Rigola Sirius.

-Lily s'est faite draguer par un très séduisant jeune homme. Lança Jane, très fière.

-Quoi ? Demanda James.

-Très séduisant, très intelligent et très gentil. Énuméra Jane. Alex Adams ?

J'acquiesçais.

-Alex Adams. Rigola James. Il est bien trop vieux pour toi Evans.

-Ah oui ? Demandais-je, en m'énervant.

-Parfaitement. Tu n'as aucune chance !

-C'est ce que tu crois ?

-Bien sûr.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec lui après demain à 19 heures. Quand dis-tu ? Demandais-je, confiante.

Il ne dis pas un mot, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Il entra ses mains dans ses poches et monta les marches.

« Au moins Evans, tu es sûre de ne plus être vierge dans la semaine» me nargua-t-il.

Je m'assis sur une chaise, la tête à nouveau pleine de question.


	15. Chapter 15

Lecteurs du soir, Bonsoir :D !

Je sais, cela fait un bout de temps que je suis partie. Un bout de temps que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre.

Mais, me voilà de retour avec ce Quizième chapitre, qui est très "chaud". Je vous préviens. Je suis désolée, de ne poster que maintenant. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour me remettre de ces vacances très riches en émotion ( Ah l'amour ...) et aussi pour me remettre d'une séparation :(, mais surtout de cette rentrée en 1 ere S. Outch !

Bonne lecteure, désolée pour les fautes ! Je les corrigerai quand j'en aurai le temps. =)

Chapitre 15 : Désirs accomplis, sentiments refoulés.

" Le désir est une source de trouble et de souffrance ... " ( Alexandra David-Néel)

Mon corps était paisiblement étalé sur le matelas, je savourais délicieusement les derniers instants d'une nuit enfin calme. Les rayons du soleil se propageaient à travers les rideaux de la chambre, qui était provisoirement mienne. Avec un soupir de délectation, j'étirai chaque membre de mon corps, encore enveloppé dans des draps sentant la vanille. De faibles échos de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir ainsi qu'une respiration discrète. J'ouvris mes yeux, encore ensommeillés en attendant que les pas continuent leur chemin.

Je sentais une présence immobile derrière ma porte. Je retins mon souffle. Je savais qui était à cet instant précis entrain d'hésiter à tourner la poignet, la main légerement tremblante, les yeux clos et l'esprit incertain. Soudain, il se décida enfin.

La poignet de la porte pivota et le vieux bois grinça. Je ne bougeais pas, faisant semblant de dormir. Je le devinais, immobile après avoir refermer la porte, contemplant la bosse que je formais sous ma couette.

« Lily »

Cette voix. Ce murmure, à la foi suave et timide, à peine audible. Tout en moi chamboula, le calme que j'avais réussi à gagner explosa et une merveilleuse chaleur dévastatrice consuma mon ventre. Je sentie le parquet craquer et mes draps se soulever. Si je n'avais pas était dans cet état, je l'aurai probablement fichu à la porte en accompagnant ce geste par une multitude d'insulte de mon invention. Mais j'en étais bien incapable, justement parce que ce garçon, c'était lui. C'était le James que j'aimais, celui qui avait quitté son attitude arrogante et qui laissé place à une personnalité sensible, douce et animale. Je sentie ses pieds heurtaient sensiblement les miens, nous frêmiment en même temps. Je n'osais toujours pas bouger. Sa respiration accéléra lorsque sa main caressa involontairement ma cuisse nue. Je tachais tant bien que mal de ne pas respirer et de garder toute ma tête. Il allait me tuer. J'ouvris les yeux et aperçu à peine son visage, contemplant le miens.

« Tu as oublié de fermer ta porte à clé » murmura-t-il

« Ca fait une semaine que je ne la ferme plus »

Il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Je savais ce que voulait dire ce regard, même si lui l'ignorait. Je dépliais mes jambes qui étaient alors recroquevillées sur elles-même. Je caressai alors, sans le faire exprès les siennes. C'était finie, j'avais tout déclencher en quelques secondes. Il attrapa ma cuisse en fermant les yeux.

« James »

« Ta peau est douce, ça m'a manqué. »

Il se mit à caresser lentement ma peau, je sentais chacun de mes atomes remuaient dans tous les sens et ma respiration accéléra, inévitablement. Je fermai les yeux pour ne sentir finalement que sa main sur moi et entendre sa respiration s'accélérer. Je le sentie bouger et se rapprocher, bientôt son souffle vint heurter la peau de ma joue. Je tournai la tête en plaquant ma bouche contre la sienne. Ses mains remontèrent sur mes hanches en appréciant leurs courbes. Nous n'avions pas envie de parler, ni de réfléchir, juste d'accomplir ce que nous voulions depuis longtemps, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, ni à ce qui se passerait après.

Il m'avait manquer. Je m'en apercevais dés maintenant. Il m'embrassa avec tant d'ardeur que les larmes furent difficiles à retenir. C'était une force qui me dépassait, qui nous dépassait. Il me lâcha après un certain temps, essoufflé. Son regard avait changé à nouveau, il était fiévreux. Nos jambes s'étaient enroulées entres-elles, mes cheveux et les siens en bataille. Ma main glissa en un mouvement instinctif sur son torse. Des fourmis parcouraient le bout de mes doigts et des frissons infinie couraient sur sa peau. Ses lèvres, quant à elles re-découvraient chaque parcelle de mon corps, en effleurant mon cou, ma clavicule et mes joues. C'était si bon.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-il.

Je ne réagis pas. Disons plutôt que je n'en avais pas envie. Les mots s'envolèrent et stagnèrent pendant quelques secondes au dessus de nous. Il ne l'avait sans doutes pas dit en réfléchissant, ni en mesurant les conséquences de ses paroles. Ou bien, il avait juste dis cela sous le coup de l'émotion. Qui sait ? En attendant, je ne me souciait guère de cela.

Il enleva mon tee-shirt avec hâte et le jeta à terre, aussitôt fait, il esquissa un nouveau sourire en regardant ma poitrine pointait vers lui. Il se pencha vers moi pour reprendre notre précédent baiser tout en se hissant au dessus de moi. Il descendit le long de mon cou, alors que mes entrailles et tout mes muscles explosaient, je sentie son pénis contre ma cuisse et je pris conscience que je n'avais toujours pas bougé. Je me mis à caresser son torse et à lui ôter son pantalon et son tee-shirt. Son regard me fit fondre de désir. Il lécha mes seins avec une sensualité irréelle et massa d'une main libre une de mes fesses. Je le sentie tirer sur ma culotte et je gémis malgrès moi. Il me regarda dans les yeux et j'acquiesçais.

Ma respiration se coupa. Sa main se mit à caresser lentement mon entre-jambe puis lorsqu'il mit le doigts sur mon clitoris et le massa, je me cambrai en gémissant de plaisir. Il continuait, inlassablement, sous mes soupirs et mes murmures. Mes jambes tremblaient, la fièvre montait. J'avais envie de lui. Il se mit à m'embrasser fiévreusement et introduit un doigt en moi, j'écartais mes cuisses en gémissant dans sa bouche. Il se mit à faire des mouvements de va et viens, et en introduit un deuxième. C'est alors que mes jambes se gelèrent et ma tête tourna. Une explosion de sensation me prirent d'assaut et une chaude douleur explosa dans mon ventre. Mon dieu, que c'est bon ! Un petit cris sortit de ma bouche, beaucoup trop sensuel. Il m'embrassa prestement. J'étais folle, folle de lui. Mes pensées l'étaient tout aussi. Je me mis à tiré sur son boxer, à caresser son nombril. Sa respiration se coupa lorsque j'introduis ma main sous le morceau de tissu. Je sentie une colonne de chair sous mes doigts, je rougis de honte. Je n'avais aucun experience et je ne savais pas comment agir. Je me mis à le caresser lentement, peut-être maladroitement. Sa respiration accéléra. Je le prit en main.

« Doucement » murmura-t-il.

Cette voix m'excita d'autant plus, il m'embrassa à nouveau et caressa mon entre-jambe. Ma tête tourna.

« James, j'ai envie de toi » réussis-je à articuler.

Il fit alors un geste qui me toucha profondément, un spasme enivra mon corps tandis qu'il remettait une mèche derrière mon oreille en se penchant vers celle-ci. Son souffle murmura ces mots et un frisson destructeur envahit mon cou.

« Si tu savais comme moi j'ai envie de toi »

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais ne m'embrassa pas, se contentant de les éffleurer doucement. Il changea de position et s'installa entre mes cuisses tremblantes. Il m'embrassa pour de bon lentement alors qu'il entrait en moi avec une douceur à peine croyable. Un cris atroce fut étouffé dans sa bouche, la douleur était atroce. Je tachais de me détendre, en fermant les yeux. Puis, il continua en accélérant légèrement, je savais qu'il allait venir. Il se fit plus rude. Je me mis a bouger contre lui, il me regardé droit dans les yeux. Ma douleur avait diminué, mais même en la ressentant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que ce moment était le meilleur de ma vie. James était tout bonnement irrésistible, il avait été doux et tendre. Soudain il gémit et je sentie un liquide se déverser en moi. Il cessa de respirer en se colla à moi. Je restais bouche-bée, attendant la suite.

Il m'embrassa et se coucha à côté de moi. Il prit sa baguette, murmura un sort de contraception.

« Tu étais vierge » murmura-t-il.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte de l'erreur que j'avais commise. Je lui avais en effet dit à la fin de l'année que je ne l'étais plus. Quelle idiote je faisais ! Je baissai les yeux.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fait croire ça ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Honteuse. Je n'avais jamais (ou presque) mentie de ma vie.

« J'espère que tu ne vas pas regretter que se soit moi qui t'ai défloré ! » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Bien sur que non !

-Ha ?

-Je veux dire...

-Ouais, t'aurais préféré le faire avec quelqu'un que tu aime. Ou te réserver pour ce cher Alex ? »

Ca y est James Potter l'arrogant revenait en force. Je me redressai, me fichant éperdument que le draps ne cache plus ma poitrine.

« Ca y est tu change à nouveau d'attitude ! Bon sang, ne te pose pas de question et cesse de t'énerver ! D'accord je t'ai mentie. J'en avais marre que tu me traite de Sainte-Nitouche. Mais maintenant on a couché ensemble, qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je te dise? C'est fait ! J'en avais envie, tu en avais envie. »

« Si tu le prend comme cela, il vaudrait mieux que je parte. »

Il se leva complètement nu. Je sursautai en gémissant. Une vue parfaite, ses fesses en l'occurence, s'offrait à moi. Je me mordis la lèvre en regardant ailleurs. Il enfila son boxer et son pantalon de pyjama, se dirigea vers la porte sans aucune autre cérémonie et lâcha avant de disparaître:

« Moi je ne regrette pas. »


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16: Mauvaise nouvelle et prise de tête. 

_« L'homme devrait mettre autant d'ardeur à simplifier sa vie qu'il en met à la compliquer. »_

Une question me trotte dans la tête depuis environ quelques minutes, à laquelle j'accorde beaucoup d'importance. Pourquoi ma vie était-elle aussi compliquée ?

« Lily Jolie, ma petite fleur des bois »

Sirius Black est un garçon tout à fait charmant, quand il le veux. Mais à ce moment précis, il ne l'était tout simplement pas. Il tambourina ma porte en lançant des « ma petite fleur des bois », à tel point que, vue mon énervement, je lui hurlais d'entrer, alors que j'étais encore à poil sous ma couette.

Il arriva, un sourire plus grand que son visage à la bouche. Il vint s'asseoir sur mon lit avec une bonne humeur débordante. Je soupirai.

« Tu sais qu'il est presque dix heure ? demanda-t-il

-Non.

-Tu vas te lever ?

-Non »

Il haussa un sourcil face à cette attitude plus que négative.

« Tiens, je vois que Mlle Evans a passé une mauvaise nuit. Nous allons taché d'y remédier.»

Aussitôt son sourire redoubla et avec un mouvement rapide, il tira sur la couverture. Je devins verte. Trois secondes plus tard la couverture était à nouveau à sa place, Sirius dos à moi et rouge comme une pivoine.

« Je ne savais pas que... tu aimais dormir à poil » dit-il avec un rire nerveux.

Comment arrivais-je à me rendre aussi ridicule à chaque fois ?

« Je... Mais... bredouillais-je. »

Il se tourna vers moi, la mine taquine.

« Ha je vois. » dit-il avec une sorte de lueur qu'ont les attardés mentales quand ils viennent de comprendre un jugement intelligent.

«Eh bien, Lily, navré de t'avoir interrompue. Je vois maintenant pourquoi tu étais énervée tout à l'heure. »

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et se leva.

« Je trouve ça vraiment bizzarre. J'interromps James, puis toi. Décidément, beaucoup de personnes sont adeptes à la masturbation dans cette maison! Je comprend mieux les petits cris de tout à l'heure !

-Quoi ? Criais-je, hystérique ».

Il se leva avec un sourire ironique. J'étais tomber dans la maison où les plus grands pervers de la planète étaient réunis. Sérieusement, est-ce-que quelqu'un de normalement constitué aurait déduis cela ? Non. Bon d'accord, peut-être que si finalement. J'allais avoir droit à une multitude de commentaires sur ce fait pendant le reste de ma vie. D'ailleurs, il devait être en ce moment même entrain de répandre l'histoire dans toute la maison.

Je me levai précipitamment, enfilai en trois secondes un vieux tee-shirt trop grand et me précipitai dans le couloir, telle une fusée. Manque de chance, je percutai quelqu'un de plein fouet et nous atterrîmes tout deux par terre.

« Evans ! » cria une voix masculine.

Merde ! Je venais de m'écraser sur le plus charmant des êtres humains. James Potter, bien sûr. Avec lequel je m'étais accessoirement brouillé quelques heures auparavant. Je rougis de honte en me redressant tant bien que mal. A mon plus grand étonnement, il n'affichait aucun sourire. Ses yeux étaient sombre, il m'en voulais pour de bon.

« Je... désolé » dis-je, en me relevant.

Il se leva à son tour, épousseta ses vêtements et continua son chemin. Sans aucun mot ni regard. Mon coeur fit un saut périlleux. Je ne savais pas comment, mais je lui avais fait du mal.

« Lily ? » Jane accourue vers moi.

« Il se passe quoi avec James ? me demanda-t-elle. J'ai vus la scène, je ne comprend pas pourquoi mais il t'en veut vraiment.

Je la questionnai du regard.

-Je l'ai entendu parler avec Remus tout à l'heure.

-Et ?

-Il t'en veux ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Viens dans ma chambre et je t'explique ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jane et moi étions assises sur mon lit.

« On a couché ensemble. » dis-je, sans préambule.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, ébahie. Au bout d'un certain temps de silence, je décidai d'agir.

« Jane, dit quelque chose. »

Elle mit une main devant sa bouche.

« Je n'y crois pas. Toi et James, vous avez...

-Oui, dis-je agacée.

-Et c'était...

-Génial.

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas eu mal ?

-Si, bien sûr que si. Mais il s'y est très bien pris.

-Fantastique ! Cria-t-elle. »

Je cachais mon visage avec mes mains. Mes révélations faites, j'allais devoir attendre qu'elle se réjouisse pendant encore quelques minutes. Elle m'asséna de question plus ou moins indiscrètes, me demanda sévèrement si j'avais utiliser un sort de contraception ... Telle une mère ! Au bout d'un certains temps, ayant tourné et retourné les questions dans tous les sens, elle en revint au véritable but du sujet ...

-Mais je ne comprend pas ... Pourquoi il t'en veux alors ? Ca fait des semaines qu'il essait de te mettre dans son lit, il devrait être content !

Vue de ce côté, la nouvelle semblait moins réjouissante.

-Je n'en sais rien justement ! Il m'a engueulé parce que je lui avais mentis à propos de ma virginité ... Je lui ai alors dit que maintenant c'était fait, que j'en avais eu envie et que lui aussi, et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et réfléchit plus attentivement.

-Lily ... Tu n'as pas remarqué que James est bizarre avec toi depuis un certain temps ?

-Il a toujours était bizarre avec moi, Jane.

-Je veux dire ... Rappelles-toi comment il a réagi quand tu lui a annoncé que tu avais un rendez-vous avec Alex ? Il était, disons... jaloux...

-Il n'était pas jaloux, voyons. Énervé, sans doutes ... mais pas jaloux. Dis-je en rigolant.

-Si tu le dit. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras, compatissante. Nous fûmes cependant interrompues par le bruit de pas précipités dans le couloir, la porte de ma chambre claqua contre mur et Sirius entra, essoufflé, la mine déconfite.

« Amèlia est a Ste-Mangouste »


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 16: L'attente. 

_ « On a le choix de ses plaisirs, pas celui de ses souffrances. On dirait plutôt que les souffrances nous choisissent, elles connaissent nos faiblesses et le terrain de jeu de nos illusions. »_

La maison fut aussitôt en alertes. James nous attendait en bas en tapant des pieds et en soupirant comme un buffle. Nous serions arrivé une seconde plus tard et ses yeux nous auraient tuer.

« C'est pas trop tôt » dit-il, ne daignant même pas m'adresser un regard. Il ouvrit la porte nerveusement et partie aussitôt dans le jardin.

« On fait comment pour se rendre à Ste Mangouste, demanda Jane en courant à moiter derrière James.

-On transplane, bien sûr ! Répondis James, énervé.

-Aucun de nous n'a le permis, il me semble.

-Et alors ? Tu crois que je vais attendre qu'on nous envoie son corps ! »

Personne ne dit un mot. Nous savions que lui parler de sa tante ou ne serait-ce que de lui parler tout court l'agacerait au plus au point.

« Bien, lança Sirius. Je suppose que vous ne savez pas transplaner. James et moi oui. Jane tu viens avec moi.

Jane s'approcha de son petit ami en lui lançant des regards apeurés. Il nous regarda, l'oeil grave et aussitôt ils disparurent.

« Evans tu compte attendre combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix dure. »

Je m'approchais au pas de course, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Rien à faire, il fuyait mon regard. Son corps était raide, son expression impassible. Je m'accrochais à son bras, et c'est là que je le sentie frissonner. Aussitôt, nous transplanâmes.

Deux secondes plus tard, nous étions dans une ruelle sombre d'où l'on pouvait entendre le bruit des voitures et des camions. Une odeur de choux de Bruxelles empestait la ruelle. James se remit aussitôt en route, au pas de course. Je le suivis tant bien que mal, en tachant de chercher Jane et Sirius des yeux. Nous aboutîmes devant une place où une sorte de magasin délabré avait pris place. James s'avança en grognant. Il s'adressa à une sorte de mannequin, qui lui... hocha la tête en réponse. Décidément, la magie me surprendrait toujours. Il m'ordonna, d'un regard, d'approcher. Aussitôt une porte s'ouvrit et il me prit violemment le poignet et m'entraîna avec lui.

Des bourdonnement assaillirent mes oreilles alors que j'aperçus enfin les couloirs de Ste-Mangouste. Les murs étaient d'un blancs immaculé tout comme le sol et la tenue des infirmiers. James se dirigea alors vers une silhouette qui nous faisait de grand signes de main. Jane.

« Elle est en salle d'opération, on ne pourra pas la voir.

-Très bien, moi j'attends. Vous n'avez qu'a rentrer. Dit-il.

-Moi je reste. Dis-je aussitôt. » Il me regarda avec mépris.

« Pas la peine de rester pour me remonter le moral Evans !

-Je reste car je m'inquiète pour Amèlia. Mon monde ne tourne pas autour de toi Potter ! »

Autant rentrer dans son jeu. S'il tenait absolument à me pourrir la vie, autant lui pourrir la sienne. Comme on dit: oeil pour oeil, dents pour dents !

La femme de l'accueil nous indiqua une salle d'attente proche de la salle d'opération, mais les sièges étaient déjà tous occupés. Il y avait eu, disait-on, une embuscade au ministère de la magie. Des sorciers sous ordre de Voldemort, appelés maintenant Mangemorts, avaient réussient à s'infiltrer dans le ministère de la magie. Bien entendue personne ne savait pourquoi et encore moins comment cela avait pu se produire. Le silence était pesant, insoutenable. James était partis faire un tour dehors, dans le jardin « interne ». Et moi, j'avais prétexté une subite envie de boire. Je me faufilais entre les couloirs, mon verre d'eau à la main, en tachant de trouver un plan de l'étage. Je devais absolument retrouver James. C'est alors que je le trouvai, par hasard. Il marchait de long en large, une cigarette à la bouche. Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'il fumait. Je le vis s'asseoir brutalement sur un banc, en écrasant son mégaux. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains en fermant les yeux.

Je savais qu'il souffrait, je le comprenais plus que quiconque. Amèlia était le seul membre de sa famille encore vivant. C'était la seule personne qui lui rappelé sa mère et le reste de sa famille. La solitude lui faisait peur. C'était ce que j'avais ressentie et ce que, lui aussi, avait ressentie quelques années auparavant, à la mort de ses parents.

Mais ce n'était pas pareil, ou du moins, il ne réagissait pas comme avant. Ce choc l'avait rendu plus dur, plus rude. La douleur forge les coeurs à la froideur. Il s'était, semblait-il, constitué une sorte de carapace capable de le protéger contre la douleur. Il releva la tête et regarda droit devant. Son regard était devenu vide, morne. Ses mains se joignirent et il laissa ses yeux clos, tachant sans doutes de contrôler le mal qui le rongeait, tachant de se rassurer. Une brise légère vint déplacer quel qu'unes de ses mèches. Il enleva ses lunettes et les posa à côté de lui. Ses yeux marrons scintillèrent un moment, avant de se refermer. Je m'approchai, fasciné et nerveuse à la fois. J'ouvris la porte, le plus doucement possible et vint me placer juste devant lui, écrasant la cigarette morte. Il leva la tête en ouvrant les yeux. Son regard me désarçonna. Tout en son attitude me mit mal à l'aise, une sorte de chaleur enveloppa mon corps et mes yeux n'humidifièrent. Je reniflai.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton détaché.

Il m'interrogea du regard. Je mis une main sur son épaule. Il ne me repoussa pas, ce qui fut un immense soulagement.

Je m'assis à côté de lui, le regard fixé sur mes chaussures.

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin de pitié.» dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Cette réplique aurait dû me mettre en rogne, mais au lieu de cela elle me blessa. Je fermai les yeux, pour ne pas montrer mon malaise. Je n'avais pas envie de répondre. Et puis qu'aurais-je pu dire ? Il m'en voulait de toute évidence et, en ajoutant à cela l'état de sa tante, il ne pouvait que m'envoyer sur les roses. Impuissante, j'attendis. J'attendis qu'il me parle, ou qu'il me regarde. Mais il n'en fit rien. Quinze minutes plus tard, il se leva et franchit la porte, me laissant seule sur mon banc;

La dispute allait durer un peu plus de temps que d'habitude. Au fond de moi, je savais très bien qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec celles que nous avions avant. Désormais, une autre choses était en jeu. Mais je n'osais pas me l'avouer, consciente que je souffrirai si tel était le cas.

« Lily»

Une main hésitante me secouait doucement l'épaule. Je sursautai, j'étais couché sur du béton très froid, mes jambes plaqués contre ma poitrine. Je m'étais endormie. Jane et Sirius main dans la main me faisait face.

« Comment va Amèlia ? demandais-je aussitôt»

Ils me regardèrent.

« Elle est dans un état stationnaire. Maintenant, il faut attendre. » me dit Sirius.

Je baissais les yeux en grellotant.

« Tu es gellé, Lily. Murmura Jane pour cacher son malaise.» Elle me tendit aussitôt la veste que Sirius lui avait passée.

« Nous rentrons, continua-t-elle.

-Je reste, dis-je aussitôt.

-Lily, ça ne sert à rien. Il faut attendre.

-Mais James...

-Il préfère être seul»

Je me levais en tournant la tête dans tout les sens, le cherchant.

« Il est à l'intérieur. Répondit Jane. Viens »

Elle me tira par le bras. Je me laissais faire, incapable de protester. James m'avait rejeter, il préférait être seul. Tout cela me blessait intérieurement, mais je ne laissais rien paraître.

Je ne me rendis pas compte que nous avions transplané. A peine rentré, je m'assis sur une chaise. Sirius re-transplanna aussitôt.

« Il est repartie ? » M'exclamais-je, outrée.

« Lily, James est comme son frère. Tu comprends bien qu'il refuse de le laisser seul. Reste calme et repose-toi.

-Comment veux-tu que je me repose ? Je vais finir par devenir hystérique ! Mon cerveau marche déjà à l'envers, imagine comment il fonctionne à cet instant précis ?»

Je pris une banane, dans la coupelle de fruits et me mit immédiatement à la peler.

« Écoute Lily, tout ira bien

-Elle est dans un état stable ! On ne sait pas quand elle se réveillera, demain, dans dix jours, dans dix ans ? Imagine la tristesse de James ! »

Je crispai tellement mes mains que la banane explosa. Sa consistence coula sur mes mains.

« Je déteste la banane en plus. Dis-je, dégouttée.

-Calme-toi Lily, je t'en supplie » me demanda-t-elle en se massant les tempes.

Je ne l'écoutai guerre, m'agitant dans la cuisine pour essuyer ma main. Je réfléchissait de même à la réaction de James. Tournant et retournant le déroulement de notre dernière entrevue. Non, décidément, je ne comprenait pas cette froideur. Il aurait dû être triste. Non froid. Ca suffit. « N'y pense plus m'ordonais-je »

Je m'assis sur une chaise qui trainait.

« Tu sais Lily je... »

Mais à ce moment là, on toca à la porte.


	18. Chapter 18

Mes souvenirs proches revinrent et une boule se coinça dans ma gorge.

« Merde » ronchonais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Avec tous ces chamboulements, j'en avais oublié mon rendez-vous avec Alex. Je pris la poignée en main et soufflais un grand coup.

« Alex » dis-je, avec un sourire faux.

Il me regarda, en souriant, un lys à la main. Je rougis instinctivement.  
« Je me suis permis d'entrer » dit-il

« Je suis désolée, j'avais complètement oublier notre rendez-vous »

Je sentis Jane approcher, la devinant sourire à pleines dents.

« C'est ce que j'ai remarqué.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Amèlia a eu un accident, nous arrivons à l'instant de l'hospital »

Jane essaya de me pousser pour apercevoir le visage d'Alex. Je fermais légèrement la porte en lui adressant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Amelia a eu un accident ? Demanda-t-il, son sourire charmeur tombant aussitôt

-Oui. Les mangemorts.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Pas très bien. Elle reste dans un état stationaire. On ne sait pas quand elle se reveillera. Nous n'avons pas plus d'infos » murmurais-je.

Il regarda mes yeux s'humidifier et me pris la main. Ce geste tendre me toucha, jurant atrocement avec l'attitude de James tout à l'heure. Je relevai les yeux, génée. Il tousseta et me tendit le Lys.

« J'ai pensé que... ca te ferait plaisir. »

Je l'acceptai, la bouche tordue de plaisir. Je n'étais pas habitué à ce qu'on m'offre quoi que se soit.

« Merci. Le Lys, c'est ma fleur préférait.

-Pas étonnement, pour quelqu'un qui porte un aussi beau nom que le tiens. Lily. »

Même si la technique de séduction était vraiment lourde, le geste me toucha. Jane redoublait d'effort à présent.

« Lily, laisse-moi le voir ! » murmurait-elle.

Elle me poussa et ouvrit la porte en grand.

« Tiens ! Voici, le fameux Alex. » dit-elle avec un sourire dégoulinant. Elle tendit la main et la lui serra.

« Je suis Jane, la meilleure amie de Lily...

-Occasionnelement, ma mère. Ronchonais-je.

-Voyons Lily !

-Heureux de faire ta connaissance ! Tu es charmante. »

Elle rougis en secouant la main, d'un air de dire « voyons je suis prise ». Je contemplai l'échange, qui se poursuivé sans que j'y prenne part. Si Jane n'était pas casé avec Sirius, elle l'aurait surement dragué.

Je toussotais afin que l'on me remarque. Les deux adolescants se tournèrent vers moi, légèrement supris que je sois encore là.

« Lily, allons te préparer » claironna soudain, Jane.

Je tentais de me dégager de son étreinte, je n'avais nul besoin de me changer. Elle m'entraîna le long des marches pour me jeter sans ménagement sur lit, alors qu'elle choisissait ma propre tenue.

A vrai dire, je n'avais ni l'envie ni le courage d'affronter un rendez-vous galant. Mon esprit, ailleurs, semblait incapable de penser à autre chose que James et Amèlia. Mes mains se crispèrent, alors que je tentais en vain de retenir les larmes qui prenaient source au fond des mes entrailles. Une boule enflamée semblait naître dans ma gorge, grandissant quand je pensais à James. Je m'imaginais parfaitement, lui et Sirius, assient dans un couloir immaculé de blanc, le regard vide et l'esprit las d'attendre. Comment une aussi grosse soufrance, telle que l'attente pouvait leur être infligé ?

J'imaginais avec une multitude de détails, Amèlia, couchait sur le dos, les paupières close avec un appareil lui servant à respirer. Je voyais ses mains froides et dénués de rides. Elle était beaucoup trop jeune. Trop jeune et trop généreuse pour endurer tout cela. Quel âge avait-elle au juste ? Trente-cinq ans ? Peut-être quarante. Je remuais la tête. La vie est tellement pathétique.

Alors, dans un élan de lucidité, je la voyais sous toute les coutures. Une femme seule, se rattachant à l'amour qu'elle portait pour son neuveux, l'unique membre restant de sa famille. Oui, Amèlia était une femme seule, avec un trop plein de générosité. Elle avait acceuillis James, comme son propre fils puis Sirius et enfin moi. Qu'avait-elle a y gagné ? Rien. Elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle avait besoin d'aimer, de deverser son trop plein d'amour. Se tuant au travail pour offrir ce qu'il y avait de mieux à son neveux. Comment pouvais-je soudain être aussi lucide ? Rien ne semblait pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi, mais j'avais accepté depuis mes onze ans, alors que je découvrais le monde de la magie, que certaines choses ne s'expliquaient pas. Comment pouvais-je m'être autant attaché à Amélia ? Là aussi, je n'avais aucune réponse. Je m'étais toujours très vite attaché aux gens, sensible à chaque traits de leurs personnalité. Cherchant à tout prit à comprendre ses émotions, ses sentiments et ses agissements. Oui, apprendre à connaître les personnes qui nous entoure pour mieux comprendre l'être humain.

Jane agita soudain sa main devant mes yeux, sans doutes pour me détacher de ma réverie.

« Lily, ça va ? »

Je secouai affirmativement la tête. Il ne fallait pas se laisser abbatre, et surtout avoir confiance. Je tachais d'y croire dur comme fer.

« Elle ira mieux » murmura Jane, avec conviction. Elle me serra dans ses bras.

« Promis. Il suffit juste d'y croire. Je sais que cela ta touché et je pense que ça ne sert à rien d'attendre, en ne faisant rien. Je pense qu'Alex arrivera à te changer les idées. Je te jure, qu'à la seconde où j'ai des nouvelles d'Amèlia, je te préviens. »

Elle redoubla son étreinte en carressant tendrement mon dos. C'est ce que j'aimais chez elle, sa personnalité très contradictoire. Sa fougue et en même tend son calme. D'un temperement électrique pour défendre son opinion et ses idées, son courage exceptionnel qui lui avait valus d'atterir chez les Gryffondors, son calme olympiens quand il s'agissait de redonner confiance à ses amis. Jane était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, capable de passer outre les souffrances pour avancer toujours plus loin. Même à la mort de ses parents, elle n'avait pas sombrer dans une souffrance insurmontable, elle avait pleurer certes, mais était passer au-dessus, en affirmant, que personne n'est éternel. « Mes parents ont eu une belle vie. Si le destin à choisit qu'elle devait se terminer maintenant, alors, c'est qu'ils avaient accomplis ce qu'il devait accomplir. Je ne veux pas me souvenir de la souffrance que j'ai éprouvé quand ils sont morts, non. Je veux juste me rappeler d'eux quand ils étaient vivants. Tu sais Lily, mes parents étaient exceptionnels ! Je ne veux pas qu'on parle d'eux au passé. Pour moi, il continue de vivre, même si ce n'est que dans mes souvenirs. » Pour le coup, je m'étais effondrée. Jane était forte, mais aussi sensible. Je l'avais rencontré dans le train d'une façon peut conventionnelle. Nos premières paroles échangés furent violentes, pour des gamines de onze ans. Avec mon temperement et le siens, l'une autant borné que l'autre, pas étonnement que la situation ait tourné à l'explosion. Nous nous étions disputés un compartiment. Pas n'importe quel compartiment, celui où le beau Sirius Black et son séduisant ami James Potter étaient en personne assis. Et le comble c'est qu'il ne restait qu'une place. Après une quinzaine de minutes à nous pousser, tirer les cheveux, juste pour avaoir le plaisir de remporter la bataille, James avait finalement sortie la phrase qu'il ne fallait pas.

« Du calme MesDemoiselles ! Nous deciderons nous même laquelle de vous aurra l'immense honneur de s'asseoir dans notre compartiment. »

Nous nous étions regardé derechef.

« L'immense honneur ? Répéta Jane, avec un sourire narquois. En quoi serait-ce un si grand honneur de s'asseoir à côté d'une tête aussi grosse que la tienne, Potter ?

-Pas la peine de faire l'innocente. Répondit-il, en s'ébourrifant les cheveux. Geste que je detestais à la seconde où il le fit.

-Voyons, Jane. Biensûr, quel immense honneur serait-ce que de s'asseoir à côté du beau, du grand James Potter ?

-Bien. Je vois que certaine ont de très bons goûts ! »

Et c'est à ce moment là que, d'un regard entendu, Potter avait reçu deux belles baffes sur chacunes de ses joues. La porte du compartiment avait claqué et Potter nous avait regardé à travers le carreaux, l'oeil ahuris.

Ce souvenir me fit sourire.

« Bien, dit finalement Jane. Il est temps de d'ameliorer la bombe que tu es déjà. Dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. »

Elle me tira par le bras afin de me relever.

« Mademoiselle Evans, pour cette soirée, je vous propose comme plat du jour, une magnifique robe bleu nuit, accompagné par quelque bijoux qui feront scintiller vos yeux, en déssert de magnifique ballerine noir et en entrée une veste noire. N'oublions pas les sauces, un magnidique sautoir en argent et des boucle d'oreille en faux diamants bleux. Cela vous satisfait-il ? Demanda-t-elle, endossant à merveille le rôle de serveur.

-Tu n'as pas dit les plats dans le bon ordre ! Mais cela me convient à merveille ! Répondis-je, hilare. »

Elle me regarda en faisant mine d'être vexé.

« Très bien, je vous pris d'aller essayer votre tenue. Ce beau jeune homme n'attandra pas éternellement. »

J'enfilai ma tenue dans la salle de bain. L'effet aurait pu être meilleur, mais je n'étais pas mannequin. J'enfilai mes ballerines, me maquiller en cinq minutes chronos et revint dans ma chambre.

« Lily ! T'es vraiment canon ! Si j'étais lesbienne, je suis sûre que je t'aurais déjà sauter dessus ! Ta tenue est parfaite, ni trop chic, ni trop habituelle. Aller on descend. »

Nous descendîmes rejoindre Alex, dans la cuisine. Il se leva quand nous entrâmes. Il ecarquilla les yeux, puis souris finalement.

« Lily, tu es radieuse ! Dit-il. On y vas ? »

J'acquiessais et nous sortîmes sous le regard tout émoustillé de Jane.

Nos pas dérangèrent les gravillons du chemin, alors que nous avancions à tatons vers le portail du jardin.

« Où as-tu prévue de m'amener ? Demandais-je.

-Dans un petit restaurant. Je pense que cela te plaira. Dit-il mysterieux, en me fixant, droit dans les yeux. Prend ma main. »

Je la pris. Il frissona et aussitôt nous transplanâmes.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19: Apparences trompeuses ? Ou simple effet alcoolisé ?

" Qui sème l'illusion récolte la souffrance " Elie Ben-Gal.

L'endroit était tout bonnement indescriptible. Nous avions atterris au baut milieux d'un boit, où les arbres, pourtant immensément grand, laissé claironner quelques rayons de lune. Mon esprit s'apaisa et toute mes pensées stressante s'évaporèrent. Le sentier, sur lequel nous avions atterris, serpenter vers un chalet luxueux et accueillant. Mes yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à l'obscurité de la forêt et je pus avec délice arpenté de mon regard chaque recoin visible de la forêt. Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour le lieu. Les arbres, pour la plus part, était des sapins et des chênes. Le silence et le calme trônaient depuis toujours, semblait il. A quelques pas de nous, un ruisseau devait serpentait. J'entendais le murmure secret de l'eau qui s'écoulait, lentement et infiniment. Je fermai les yeux, en me concentrant sur les odeurs. La terre fraîche, les feuilles mortes écrasé par des pieds humains ou animals, l'odeur de tomates émanant du restaurant, l'odeur de l'écorce d'arbre ... Etrangement, tout cela me rappela mon enfance. Je n'étais aller qu'une seule fois en forêt, pour du camping avec mes parents, Pétunia avait tellement eu peur que nous avions été obligé de remballer tout le materiel au beau milieux de la nuit pour rentrer chez nous. Mon humeur nostalgique me fit sourire. Je sentie les doigts d'Alex effleurer les miens, imperceptiblement. Je resurgis, laissant la séquence souvenirs à un autre moment.

« C'est magnifique ! Murmurais-je

-Oui. C'est endroit est réputé dans la régions, le ruisseau est magique. Le son qu'il émait à des vertus relaxantes. Il me prit la main et m'entraîna sur le sentier. On raconte qu'autrefois, à chaque nuit de pleine lune, qu'une veuve, venait chanter son amant perdue, afin d'oublier son trouble et sa nervosité. Tout en chantant elle pleurait, ces larmes si pure, finirent par constitué un ruisseau, dans le quel elle se noya, apaisée. Cette jeune fille, d'une beauté fantastique, attirait de par son chant les hommes et les femmes à la recherche de calme et de sérénité. Voilà pourquoi tu te sens si calme. Dit-il en souriant.

-Est-elle vraie ?

-Je pense que les hommes en ont fait une belle métaphore, mais on a tous le droit de rêver. »

Nous montâmes les quelques marches et atterîmes devant un homme, en costume.

« Bonsoir, avez-vous reservez ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Oui, au nom d'Adams »

Alex ne détacha pas sa main de la mienne, étrangement, cette intimité ne me dérangea pas. Sa main était douce et chaude. L'homme nous accompagna à une table, légèrement éloigné des autres. La salle, vaste et peu éclairé, avait gardé l'ambiance chaude et reposante de la forêt, reproduisant le lieux avec fidélité. Alex tira ma chaise, afin que je prenne place, puis s'assit face à moi. Nous commandâmes en silence, puis lorsqu'il me servit mon première verre de vin, il entama la conversation.

« Est-ce-que l'endroit te plaît ? »

Bien sûr l'endroit me plaisait, mais je le trouvais bien trop chic et class pour moi. Je n'avais que seize ans et même si lui en avait dix-neuf, ce restaurant était plutôt fait pour des couples plus vieux, en âge d'avoir un travail, un appartement.

« Bien sûr ! Dis avec entrain, soucieuse de ne pas le vexer. Mais n'est-il pas un peu trop ... chic ?

-Rien n'est assez chic pour vous, Miss Evans ! Répondit-il avec un sourire séducteur. Il tendit son verre, pour porter un tost. Les deux verres claquèrent en un bruit cristalin, et je bus une première gorgée de vin. Le goût n'était pas si atroce pour une première fois.

« Tu as dûs y passer toute ta paye. Dis-je, timidement.

-C'est vrai, mais comme je te les dis. Tu mérites amplement que je me mette en quatre. Mais arrêtons de parler de cela... Comment se passe tes vacances chez les Potter ?

-Mieux que je ne le pensais. Jane, que tu as pu voir tout à l'heure, est ma meilleur ami, je ne me sens pas trop dépayser. Amèlia est charmante, même si elle est souvent absente. Quand à James...

-Permet-moi de te poser juste une question. Dit-il, soudain inquiet.

-Je t'en pris.

-Toi et James, vous n'êtes pas en couple ? »

Je posais mon verre, en réfléchissant. Techniquement, James et moi, n'étions pas en couple. Mais alors qu'étions-nous ? Nous nous disputions à longueur de journée, nous couchons ensemble, nous vivons ensemble et paraît-il que Monsieur à des sentiments pour moi, nous sommes capables de nous entendre à merveille et il se trouve que je deviens jalouse quand il approche un être à caractère féminin. Nous n'étions pas des amis. Est-ce que des amis sont censés se disputer et couché ensemble ? Ce n'était pas mon ennemi. Sinon, nous n'aurions pas les quelques moments privilégiés que nous avions eus, par exemple, lors de notre promenade dans le village. Il y a quelques semaines, j'aurai pû aisement affirmer avec conviction que James et moi, n'étions absolument pas un couple, ni des amis mais peut-être des ennemis. Or, depuis quelques temps tout mes formidables théorèmes ne s'appliquaient plus. J'éprouvais quelque chose pour James, non pas de l'amour, sinon je m'en serais rendue compte, non ? Mais plutôt, une très grande attirance physique, qui m'obligeait à me retenir de ne pas le violer sur place. Et surtout, une sorte d'obstination à vouloir découvrir comment il pensait, à vouloir comprendre ses multiples facettes si attrayantes. Il fallait avouer que James était un très beau graçon... Ok, il était carrément canon, puisque mes hormones densaient le tango à chaque fois qu'il était dans mon champs de vision. Il était très intelligent et ... interressant.

« Lily ? » La voix d'Alex me fit sortir de mes démonstrations complexes. Il me fixait, plus que jamais inquiet d'avoir inviter une fille déjà en couple dans un restaurant, dans le but de la séduire.

« En fait, James et moi, nous ne sommes pas vraiment un couple.

-Qu'entend-tu par « pas vraiment » ?

-Et bien... Je vais être franche, nous avons couché ensemble et flirter plus d'une fois, mais en réaliter je crois que je le déteste.

-A oui ? Je vais t'avouer que je ne te comprend pas.

-Moi non plus je ne comprend pas. En fait, je ne comprend strictement rien, tant que cela touche James Potter. Il m'attire physiquement, certes, même beaucoup trop. Mais... en fait, non, nous ne sommes pas un couple. Dis-je, soulagée d'avoir mit tout cela au clair.

-On dirait que tu viens de t'en rendre compte. Dit-il, en riant.

-Oui. Tu remarqueras que j'ai un esprit légèrement complexe.

-J'aime les gens compliqué.

-Moi aussi. Dis-je en souriant. Parlons de toi, à quand remontes ta dernière relation ? »

Il sourit, maintenant soulagé que je sois entièrement libre, il pouvait entamer réellement la phase séduction.

« Elle remonte à tout juste un an. Elle s'appelait Kate et nous sommes restés ensemble durant quatre ans. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Poudlard et avons commencé à sortir ensemble en quatrième année.

-Elle devait être sacrement jolie pour que soit resté autant de temps avec elle.

-Pas aussi jolie que toi.

-Pour quoi avez-vous rompus ?

-Pourquoi a-t-elle rompu, tu veux dire ? Il se trouve qu'elle s'est lassé de moi, je peux comprendre. Notre rupture a été simple et je garde de très bonne relations amicales avec elle.

-C'est assez rare. Dis-je, en terminant mon verre de vin. La chaleur me monta au cerveau, je n'étais pas habitué à boire de l'alcool. »

Les discussions allaient bon train. Il multiplier les approches de séductions, à la fin du dîner, elles devenaient même légèrement lourdes. L'alcool y était sans doutes pour quelque chose, je voyais les verres s'enchaînaient devant mes yeux, à tel point que j'en appréciais maintenant le goût. Je sentis plusieurs fois sa jambes frôler délibérément la mienne ou ses doigts caressant ma main dès qu'il le pouvait. Lorsque nous sortîmes du restaurant, j'étais hilare et il me soutenait par la taille.

« Allons, Miss Evans. Je crois que vous avez trop bu ! Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Et je crois, que vous devriez vous taire ! Dis-je, en riant. Vous avez bu autant que moi, si ce n'est plus. Te sens-tu au moins capable de transplaner ?

-Bien sûr »

La sensation désagrable du transplanage ajoutée à l'alcool faillit manéantir pour de bon.

« Oula, je crois que moi, j'ai besoin de dormir ! Claironais-je. »

Soudain, il me prit par la taille, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Peu amène de donner mon avis, je répondis au baiser. Quand il eut finit, je tachais de donner explicitement mon avis. En levant l'index devant mon nez.

« Ah ça, mon cher ! James Potter embrasse beaucoup mieux que vous.

-Tu mens, dit-il complétement saoul. Et est-ce-que tu crois qu'il baise mieux que moi.

-Certainement !

-Tu veux qu'on vérifie »

J'allais dire non. Biensûr que j'allais dire non, mais je n'en eu pas le temps. Il m'embrassa de force, pendant que je remuais attivement les lèvres pour protester. Il sourie.

« Là, restes calme ! Je ne peux pas te faire l'amour, si tu me frappe ...

-Mais je ... »

Il plaqua à nouveau sa bouche contre la mienne, m'embrassant grossierement. Ses mains jaillirent sur ma peau, la carressant. Il entama directement de masser mon sein droit, alors que je tentais d'arracher sa bouche de la mienne. Lorsque je sentie sa main passer la barrière de ma robe et entrer dans ma culotte, je levais le genoux et lui donner un coup bien placé. Il tomba à terre en gémissant.

« Putin, Lily

-Sale pervers ! Tu l'as mérité !

-Je croyais que tu étais consentante !

-Bien sûr que non ! »

Et je partis, sans me retourner vers le grand portail de chez les Potter.


	20. Chapter 20

Ouf le 20 ème chapitre. Je pense que cette histoire risque d'être longue. En tout cas, j'ai toujours autant de plaisir à l'écrire ! Je vois que les reviews ne sont plus aussi abondantes, je commence à me demander si l'histoire est toujours aussi bien qu'au début ! J'espère.

Je tenais juste à rappeler quelques points:

Amélia est la tante de James, sa tutrice en réalité depuis que ses parents sont morts. Elle a acceuillis Sirius dans sa maison (en effet celui-ci s'est embrouillé avec ses parents et depuis peu les mangeorts essaient de le recruter) ainsi que Lily pour cet été. Jane est venue leur rendre visite, ainsi que Remus (Mais celui-ci a du s'absenter, pour des raisons inconnus pour l'instant) . Amèlia est auror. Le ministère de la magie a été vicitime d'une attaque, plusieurs aurors ont été blaisser, ainsi qu'Amèlia. Elle s'est donc retrouvée à Ste-Mangouste, son état est stationnaire. Lily, poussée par Jane, se rend au Rendez-vous galant d'Alex (le mysterieux inconnu qui la sauvé d'une agression avec un moldu, si si. ) pour oublier un peu les soucis. En locurence James et Amèlia. Alexse revèle être un goujat, dont la technique de drague reste entierement à revoir. Il tente d'embrasser Lily, sous l'effet de l'alcool. Lily se défend et rentre chez les Potter. Rappelons que James et Lily se sont encore un peu plus rapprochés durant les derniers chapitres (oui oui les gens, ils ont fait l'amour, mais James en veut à Lily de lui avoir caché sa virginité.).

Chapitre 20 : Une affaire de quoi au juste ?

" A tromper autrui, on risque de se tromper sois-même " Pierre Turgeon

« Alors, commet ça s'est passer ? » demanda Jane, quand elle m'entendis ouvrir la

porte.

« Les mecs sont tous des crétins pervers, continuellement en manque de sexe et n'étant gentil avec vous rien que pour mieux vous sauter après »

Je m'assis sur la première chaise visible et en tombait presque aussitôt. Je m'enlevais mes ballerines à même le sol, ignorant superbement les regards inquiets de Jane.

« En plus, tu veux que je te dise ... Il embrasse super mal !

-Lily, tu es bourrée ? »

Je la regardais en éclatant de rire, j'étais parfaitement consciente de mon attitude attardée.

« Oui ! Lily Evans est bourée. » riais-je.

Je me relevais brusquement, la tête me tourna, et je commençais à accomplir plusieurs pirouettes. Je vacillais plusieurs fois hilare. Jane me regardais inquiète de ma santé mentale. Soudain je la pris dans mes bras et l'entraînait avec moi dans une danse folle, en chantant à tue-tête.

« Ecoute Lily ! Je pense que ... Aïe »

Soudain je trébuchais en avant en entraînant Jane dans ma chute, elle éclata de rire. Elle se redressa en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Ca s'est si mal passé ?

-En fait, les trois quarts du rendez-vous s'est bien passé. On a parlé, tu vois, tout à fait normalement, de ma vie et de la sienne. Puis à la fin, pouf ! Il m'a embrassé, Merlin qu'il embrasse mal ! Alors je lui ai dis, qu'il embrassait pas aussi bien que James Potter. Et après, cette immonde pervers à testicules m'a sauté dessus, pousser par je ne sais quel instinct animal ! Eurk ! Quand je repense à sa grosse langue qu'il a fourré dans ma bouche. Je fus secoué d'un frisson. J'ai envie de vomir.

-Faut dire que tu l'as un peu provoqué. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas repoussé quand il t'as embrassé ?

-Alors là, ma chère Jane ! C'est une question super intelligente, à laquelle, je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre. Je suis une adolescente, vois tu, et les hormones me travaille beaucoup. Ce qui explique, entre autre, ma débilité actuelle...

-Allé, Lily. Ca te passera. Dit-elle, en me serrant contre elle.

-En fait, reniflais-je, c'est avec toi que je devrais sortir Jane. Parce que je t'aime énormément, en plus t'es plutôt canon. Faut pas écouté ce que dis Potter, moi je trouve que tu as de très jolies formes. Tu veux bien larguer Sirius pour moi, Jane ? Demandais-je, d'une petite voix.

-Bien sûr Lily. Et après notre mariage, nous nous exilerons loin de tout ces mâles en manque de sexe.

-Sirius est un mâle en manque de sexe ?

-Tous les garçons sont des mâle en manque de sexe. Sirius m'en demande beaucoup trop parfois. Même si je l'aime à la folie, il y a des fois où je me demande s'il ne sort pas avec moi rien que pour le sexe.

-Alors la, ma chère Jane ! Dis-je en pointant l'index devant son nez. Je suis sur à cent pour cent qu'il est fou amoureux de toi ! De un parce qu'il te défend devant James, à chaque fois et de deux parce qu'il à fait que me parler de toi, lorsque tu n'étais pas encore arrivé ici. »

Elle me regarda les yeux étincelant de joie et sa bouche formant un O parfait.

« Tu crois qu'il est amoureux de moi ?

-Beh ouais. J'crois bien ! Dis-je, en baillant. Tu veux pas m'amener dans ma chambre là ? Je pense pas que je vais avoir le courage de monter les marches toute seule !

-Aller ! Levez-vous Mlle Evans ! »

Elle me souleva et m'aida à marcher jusqu'à ma chambre. Ce périple fut entrecoupé par de nombreuse chute dans les escaliers et des rires hystériques de ma part. Finalement, elle réussit à m'asseoir sur mon lit en m'enlevant ma veste et ma robe. Elle me borda et éteignit la lumière alors que je sombrais dans un lourd sommeil profond.

Un mal de tête atroce me réveilla en sursaut. « Aïe ». La journée commençait mal, mais qu'est-ce-que j'avais du faire hier soir pour endurer une telle souffrance ? Je m'assaillais sur le rebord du lit en me massant les tempes. Voyons ... Oui, je me souvenais de tout. D'Alex, des verres de vin, du baiser, du coup de genoux bien placer et de la fin de soirée avec Jane. Je souris, sur le coup mon attitude avait vraiment été ridicule. Il fallait vraiment que je touche plus à, ne ce serait-ce, qu'une goutte d'alcool. Je me levais, doucement afin de me faire un brin de toilette. J'avais dormi en sous-vêtement et les élastiques avaient rougis ma peau. Je dégrafais mon soutiens gorge.

« Lily ? »

James Potter était entré à ce moment précis dans ma chambre, laissant claquer la porte contre le mur et étant en ce moment même bouche-bée en face de moi.

« Dis moi Potter. Dis-je en fermant les yeux. Que tu le fais exprès ?

-Non, je te jure, je ne savais pas que tu étais à poil. Et c'est pas comme si ton corps était d'une beauté fantastique » répondit-il, d'un sourire narquois.

Qu'est-ce-qu'il venait de dire là ? Alors comme ça MON corps n'était pas assez bien pour Môssieur Potter ?

« Charmant. Dis-je.

-Mais de rien. A ton service.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche. Peut-être satisfera-t-il Alex ? Dis-je en enfilant un tee-shirt ample. Il me regarda en avalant goulûment sa salive. J'aimais le provoquer.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas sortir avec ce crétin ? » Je m'avançais vers lui et levais la tête.

« Peut-être bien » répondis-je.

Il baissa le regard vers moi. Il me fixa pendant un moment droit dans les yeux, sa respiration accélérant au fur et à mesure. Il ferma les yeux puis se pencha finalement vers moi. Cette bouche la m'avait manquer, même trop manquer. Il entoura mon visage de ses mains, carressant mes joues. Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra, comme si mon corps n'avait cessé de réclamer sa précense, ses baiser et ses caresses. Un immense soulagement sempara de moi et j'entourai mes bras autour de son cou. Le baiser s'éternisa, aucun de nous n'avait envie de le stopper. C'était dans ces moments là que nous nous comprenions le mieux. Il m'attira vers le lit et se retrouva sans plus de préambule au dessus de moi. Il tacha de me faire passer toute ces émotions dans son regard, si intense et profond. Ces yeux d'une couleur presque surnaturelle, ce chocolat qui scintillait plus que jamais. Je mordis ma lèvre. Comment pouvais-je décrire se que je ressentais à ce moment précis ? Tous les mots du monde semblaient trop fades pour l'exprimer. J'en oubliais presque tout, y compris de le questionner sur sa présence ici, sur l'état de sa tante. Je sentis ses mains carressaient imperceptiblement mes cuisses nues, en tachant de ne pas perturber notre échange de regard. Mes mains jaillirent sur sa peau à lui, comme une délivrance. Mon coeur fit un saut périlleux dans ma poitrine, mon corps s'embrasa. Rien n'aurait pu gacher ce moment, sauf peut-être Sirius Black.

« Ha, je crois que je dérange ! »

James avait sauter sur le sol et je mettais redressais, nos regards se dirigeant exactement à leur opposés.

« James, Jane est prête. On n'attend plus que toi et Lily !

-Heu... Pour quoi au juste ? »

Sirius éclata de rire.

« Je crois que James a oublié de te prévenir ! Amèlia va mieux, en fait elle est sortis du coma et sera autorisé à sortir de Ste-Mangouste dans une semaine. Me dit-il. Puis se dirigeant vers James. Je crois que Cornedrue a été trop perturbé par ce jolie corps.

-Oui, bon n'exagérons rien. Répondis ledit Cornedrue.

-Dis moi, vous êtes ensemble tout les deux ou c'est juste une affaire de cul ?

-Il semblerait que se soit qu'une affaire de cul. Murmura James. Du moins, c'est ce que je crus comprendre l'autre jour, dit James en m'adressant un regard ironique.

-Mouais. Répondit Sirius, loin d'être convaincue. Bref, bouger vous les fesses mes agneaux, Jane ne va pas vous attendre éternellement. »

Sirius sortie, suivie de James. Me laissant seule dans la chambre. « Une affaire de cul », mais étais-ce vraiment cela ?

OoOoOoOoO

Alors les amis ?

Il semblerait qu'il est quelquechose entre nos deux crétins favoris Lily et James... sont tellement bornés ces deux là... Pfiou.

Bon, maintenant j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ou des autres, ou carrément de l'histoire en entier !

Bien ? Nul ? J'ai besoin de reviews, je doute sérieusement de la qualité de cette histoire.


	21. Chapter 21

Lecteur du soir, Bonsoir (Ouais, c'était archi-nul, je vous l'accorde).

Voilà le 21 ème chapitre, je suis désolée de le mettre aussi tard, mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot --" Pourquoi je suis partie en S ? Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à votre goûts ! Mdr. Parcequ'en plus j'étais vraiment pas inspiré. Toute mon imagination est partis dans mon écrit d'invention en Français (où j'ai eu 18 ! Hihhaaaa !) vachement gore en plus. Bref, ma prof pense à présent que je suis suicidaire. Bon, je crois que vous en avez légèrement ral le cul que je raconte ma vie :D Alors je vous laisse lire ! N'oubliez pas de reviwez ! Je saute devant mon écran en pleurant presque quand j'en vois une nouvelle ! (Non, je n'ai pas de problème mental).

Voici donc le truc qui est sortie de ma tête :D

**Chapitre 21: Ne jamais baisser les bras.**

_« Il ne faut jamais baisser les bras... sauf pour se laver les pieds » _

Les gens sont tous excentrique, pas vrai ? Même ceux que l'on croit être douée d'une certaine intelligence. Croyez-vous que Remus Lupin est intelligent ? Car si c'est le cas, je vous informe maintenant que ce n'est qu'une illusion, une très belle illusion pour des jeunes gens trop naïf tel que moi. Alors vous allez surement vous demander ce qu'il me prend de dire cela ? Est-ce-que j'ai était victime d'un ensorcellement ou d'une potion quelconque. Là encore, je vous informe que ce n'est qu'une illusion. Il se trouve que les faits sont là, aussi limpides que de l'eau , aussi incontestables que le fait que nous ayons besoin de respirer pour vivre. Quelques explications s'imposent non ?

La journée avait commencé merveilleusement bien. Je m'étais endormie comme une masse le soir précédent, une bonne dose d'alcool dans le sang. Il était évident qu'une petite fête s'imposait en raison des récents événements.

_Flash Back_

Amèlia nous avait rejoins à midi dans le couloir, aux bras d'un charmant Medicomage qui avait l'air de lui faire grossièrement du charme. Elle nous avait alors détaillé, un par un, comme si elle nous regardait pour la première fois de sa vie. Un faible sourire éphémère passa sur ses lèvres, avant qu'un torrent de larmes n'explose sur ses joux pâles. James s'était précipité vers elle en la soutenant par la taille, le regard apeuré. Elle se détacha de son étreinte pour lui sauter littéralement dessus, en embrassant ses joues.

« Par Merlin, James je suis tellement désolée.

-Désolée de quoi ? » demanda-t-il, le regard embuée par l'émotion. Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots, en tentant vainement d'essuyer les larmes salées sur ses jours.

« J'ai failli te laisser tomber mon chéri. » James l'avait regardé, et en un froncement de sourcils l'avait à nouveau enlacé.

« Tu te fais attaquer par une bande de fanatique complètement cinglés et toi, au lieu de te préoccuper de ta santé et de ton rétablissement, tu te fais du soucis pour moi ? Je crois que tu n'es pas prête à sortir de Ste-Mangouste, visiblement ton cerveau ne fonctionne pas tout à fait correctement, Amèlia

-Dis donc, petit ados pubère, pour qui tu te prends ? A me parler sur ce ton ? » dit-elle en riant.

Il fit semblant de se vexer en prenant un air de chien battus. Amèlia sourit, attendri et se tourna vers nous. A notre plus grande surprise elle nous enlaça un par un.

« Mais où est Remus ? » demanda-t-elle, en tournant la tête dans tous les sens.

James et Sirius se regardèrent, gênée.

« Il a du... s'absenter pour quelques jours. » Je les fixais tous les deux, sceptique. Je trouvais cette affaire tout de même étrange. Remus n'était pas du genre à s'absenter sans prévenir personne, or c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Lorsque j'avais tenter de savoir où il était partis personne n'avait daigné me répondre et le plus souvent, l'ambiance se refroidissait soudain.

« Pour quelles raisons s'est-il ... » commença Amèlia, avec un froncement de sourcil. Mais James la coupa en déposant un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Tout le monde les regarda, attendrit pendant que Sirius baragouinait des paroles enjouées sur le programme de la journée. Soit aller en boîte et devenir soul jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir marcher. James lui rappela judicieusement, qu'Amèlia avait beau être sortis de l'hôpital, elle devait se reposer et éviter de se détruire le foie et que de toute manière moi et Jane n'étions pas encore majeures. Sa mine s'affaissa légèrement, mais il claironna que de toute manière nous ferions la fête au manoir, en remplaçant l'alcool par un bon jus de citrouille. Il se proposa même de faire la cuisine. Personne ne protesta, mais nous savions d'ors et déjà que le dîner serait un véritable fiasco. Parfaitement, ce n'est pas une preuve de mauvaise foie ou de non confiance. Oui, car la dernière fois que Sirius s'était occupé de la cuisine, le poulet s'était transformé en sorte de scroutt à pétard cramé, même le déssert, à priori pas très compliqué à faire, avait été transformé en petits tas chocolat informe qui ressemblaient plus à des escrèments d'écureuils qu'autres choses.

« Bon c'est pas tous bande de Scroutt mais j'ai un dîner à organiser moi ! » claironna Sirius alors qu'Amèlia me demander comment s'était passer le déroulement des journées en son abscence. Je soupçonné cette soudaine hâte pour éviter que je ne réponde aux questions d'Amélia. Sirius et James avait beaux savoir être calmes, mais lorsque on les mettait ensemble et sans aucune autorité parentale, il naissait alors chez eux un fantastique don de destruction et de comique stupide. En une semaine, ils avait réussi à eux seuls, à détruire le salons en s'essayant à divers sorts de leurs invention, à remplir la marre de champagne, à me faire pousser deux oreilles d'âne sur le crâne et le clou du spectacle était sans doutes la magnifique toile du salon, qui représentait auparavant un ancêtre Potter, qui à présent laisser voir une magnifique vélane complétement nue. On avait même surpris Remus, collait au tableau entrain d'embrasser la toile. Autant dire que je ne l'ai jamais vus aussi gênée de sa vie. Mais le pire c'était que ces deux imbéciles avaient était incapable d'inverser le sort où de décoller le tableau du mur. Amèlia allait avoir une très bonne surprise en entrant dans le salon.

« Dis moi Sirius et James se sont-ils tenus correctement ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant le dos de Sirius s'affaisser considérablement. Je regardais James avec un sourire narquois. J'avais une envie soudaine et irrémédiable de l'embêter.

« Et bien, James n'a apparemment plus de problèmes avec sa libido. Nous avons été extrêmement surpris de voir qu'il avait enfin décider d'assouvir ses fantasmes avec des hommes. Ils n'ont pas trop fait de bêtises, mais ils ont tout même décider de vous faire quelques cadeau de bienvenue. »

James m'avait regardé, complètement choqué par mon culot. Amèlia, assurément morte de rire, jetait des coups d'oeil à James, alors que celui-ci tenter de s'expliquer:

« Non, mais tu vas quand même pas la croire ?

-Je me demandais toujours comment ça se faisait que tu n'ai toujours pas de copines fixes. Tu es tellement beau. Ceci explique cela. Je suis ravie que tu te sois enfin affirmer. »

Elle le regarda attendrit, en m'adressant ensuite un clin d'oeil. James la suivait, en tentant de la convaincre qu'il n'était pas homosexuel. Mais Amèlia, continuant dans mon jeu, refusait de le croire, en disant que finalement, il ne s'affirmait pas tant que ça. Jane et Sirius, toujours mains dans la mains, finissaient par avoir des crampes au ventre tellement ils riaient. Nous sortîmes de Sainte-Mangouste, en ne nous faisant pas trop remarquer. Sirius prit le bras de Amèlia et fit transplannée de même Jane, qui lui tenait la main. James se tourna vers moi, le regard ahuris. Il continua de me fixer un moment, puis finalement un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage. Je reculais, apeurée. Ce sourire ne laissait en général rien de bon à présager pour moi.

« Allons tu n'as pas à avoir peur, après tout je préfère les hommes, non ? » dit-il en s'avançant. Il m'attrapa le bras soudainement et me fit transplaner. Nous atterrîmes non pas dans le manoir, mais dans un petit appartement.

« James, qu'est-ce-qu'on fiche ici ? » demandais-je énervée.

« Ceci, ma jolie, est l'appartement des Maraudeurs. Une sorte d'endroit où on se retrouve tout les quartes afin d'être tranquille.

-Tu veux dire, l'endroit où tu ramènes tes conquêtes ? Sifflais-je, en reculant»

Il regarda le plafond en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Aussi. Mais c'est sans importance. Bien, selon toi je préfère les hommes ? » demanda-t-il en souriant. Il continua de s'avancer vers moi, tandis que je reculais et heurtais le mur.

« Tu sait très bien que j'ai dis ça pour t'embêter. Oublie. » dis-je, en avalant difficilement ma salive. S'il continuait encore d'avancer aussi diablement sexy avec son air désinvolte, alors je ne répondrais plus de mes actes.

Soudain, j'atterris. Ses yeux étaient en face des miens et je sentis son souffle sur mon visage. Je fermais les yeux, en tachant de reconnecter mes neurones entres eux.

_Ok. On se calme. James est aussi repoussant que Rogue. Imagines-toi Rogue à poil. Oui, Beurk. Voilà pense à Rogue tout nu._

Je sentis sa main sur ma peau, me faisant frissonner délibérément. Même la pensée de Rogue à poil ne réussissait pas à me faire oublier le fait que James était devant moi, trop près. Beaucoup trop près pour mes pauvres hormones, qui s'affolaient dangereusement. Mais il fallait résister. Pour lui montrer que notre relation n'était pas une banale affaire de sexe. Je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser, mais j'étais à peu près certaine que c'était plus que cela. Mais alors, si nous faisions l'amour maintenant, ça foutait mon plan en l'air ? Mais comment résister ? Imaginez-vous, seule avec l'homme le plus beau jamais vus. Seuls dans un appartenant. Potter venait à présent de franchir toutes les barrières de sécurité. J'étais foutue. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, presque animalement. Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous mon pauvre corps en feu. Il me plaqua davantage contre le mur en me retenant par les hanches. Il mordit affectueusement ma lèvres inferieure en faisant remonter sa main sur mon ventre. Je gémis entre ses lèvres, incapable de le repousser. Soudain, il m'embrassa plus violemment que jamais. Je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque, montrant que j'étais parfaitement consentante. J'étais foutue, je l'ai déjà dit. Après un baiser, des plus satisfaisant, il sépara mes lèvres des siennes, me laissant pantelante de désir. Il se détourna et marcha vers la sortie.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ? » demandais-je, la voix tremblante.

« Je m'en vais. Je n'ai pas envie de toi, finalement. » dit-il en regardant le plafond, d'un air borné.

Pas envie de moi ? Je bouillonnais de rage. C'était quoi ces manières ? Il me chauffait et... partait ? Pas question, j'allais lui expliquer qu'une chose commencée devait être finie. Je me reprenais, en souriant. Je déboutonnais ma chemises, lentement. Il ne put s'empêcher de me regarder faire. Attentif à chaque boutons dégrafés, à chaque centimètre de peau dévoilé. Je laissai le bout de tissus tomber à mes pieds en souriant toujours. Je m'avançai alors vers lui. Les yeux fixés sur ma poitrine, qui remuaient légèrement au rythme de mes pas, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il ne bougeait pas. Je me plantai devant lui, en passant sans plus de préambule, ma mains sur ses abdominaux.

« Tu n'as plus envie de moi finalement ? » demandais en passant ma main sur son érection. Il émit un faible « Glurps » en remettant ses idées dans le bon ordre. Je l'en empêcher en l'embrassant aussi violemment que lui tout à l'heure. Je passais ma main tout entière dans son boxer en caressant son entre-jambe. Il gémit dans ma bouche. De puis quand j'étais aussi sensuelle moi ? Il m'enssera la taille en me dirigeant vers une chambre. Il attendit que je le pousse sur le lit, bien décidé à voir de quoi j'étais capable. Sans aucune appréhension, je me mis à califourchon sur lui en l'embrassant. J'enlevais son tee-shirt, impatiente de revoir son torse et d'en caresser chaque parcèle à nouveau. Je passais ma langue dans son cou, en descendant sur ce même torse. Il avait fermé les yeux. Mon excitation redoubla lorsque, quand je sentis que son pantalon devenait vraiment trop petit. Je commençais à le dégrafer. Il me regarda faire, une lueur folle dans les yeux. Mon cerveau retomba en panne, refusant de voir ce que j'étais entrain de faire, et en plus de cela avec James. J'arrachai son pantalon hattivement en le jetant à travers la pièce. La vue était trop tentante. Il était étendue de tout son long sur le lit, presque entièrement nue, me laissant contemplait son corps d'homme. Je descendis le regard sur son boxer, décidant de recommencer mes gestes. Je me remis au-dessus de lui, en frôlant avec ma main son érection. Je cherchais ses lèvres, à la recherche d'un baiser, il y répondit légèrement frustré, alors que je caressais chaques parties de son coprs en évitant son membre. Il se cambra légèrement, me faisant comprendre qu'il voulait que je m'occupe de quelqu'un. Je descendis ma main, toujours en l'embrassant. Mais soudain tout s'arrêta. Frustrée ?

Rémus était entré, la mine fatiguée. James se redressa, éperdu.

« Remus ? » Il s'était levé, me laissant pantelante.

Remus se laissa tomber sur le matelas à côté de moi, le regard vide de toutes émotions. Il fixa le mur d'en face. James s'approcha, mit une main sur son épaule de façon compatissante. Je me sentais de trop, mais j'étais soudainement devenue invisible à leurs yeux.

« C'est finie James. Finie. »

Il enfonça son visage dans les méandres de ses mains et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. James le fixa, le regard remplie d'interrogation.

« C'est à cause d'elle ? »

Remus accusa un gémissement.

« Elle l'a mal pris ? »

« Elle l'a mal pris ? ELLE L'A MAL PRIS ? Elle m'a traité de monstre ! J'ai été franc. J'ai écouté vos conseils. »

« Et tu as bien fait ! Aurais-tu été capable de tenir le secret ? Sans rien lui dire ? Le poids était trop important Lunard. »

« J'ai tout perdue. Je sais ça va te paître complètement débile ce que je vais te dire. Toi et Sirius, vous n'êtes jamais tomber amoureux. Mais... Je l'aime. »

« Je trouve ça très loin d'être débile. » A ce moment précis, il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« J'avais enfin trouvé un équilibre. Je me sentais mieux. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me donne l'envie de me lever le matin. Qu'est-ce-que j'ai comme avenir ? Je n'ai rien, absolument rien. Je suis condamné à vivre seul au chomage. Qui voudrait comme Loup-Garou un mari ou même un employé ? »

Je sursautai de surprise. Ainsi donc Remus était un Loup-Garou ? Je n'aurai jamais pu m'en douter. Lui, ayant un temperement si doux et si calme, commet pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'une fois par moi, devenir une bête déchener ? Je pris ses mains dans les miennes, les larmes aux yeux. Il me regarda.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu ne le savais pas... Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir à vie et de ne plus m'adresser la parole, si tu le souhaites.

-Jamais je ne ferai cela, dis-je horrifiée » Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, illuminant légèrement son teint terne.

« Si cette fille n'est pas capable de t'accepter en sachant cela, c'est qu'elle ne te mérite pas et qu'elle ne te connaît pas suffisamment ! Dis-je, franche

-Peut-être bien. Mais sa réaction est compréhensible. Qui voudrait comme petit ami un loup-garou ? »

Il y eut un silence. Un lourd silence, pendant lequel Remus retrouva son regard vide. La réaction de cette fille avait été démesuré quoiqu'il en dise. En dehors de ses transformation, Remus était le plus gentils des garçons que je connaisse. Il avait toutes les qualités requises. Il était tendre et intelligent, et il était plutôt beau. Je me souvins même qu'en première année, je m'étais de nombreuse fois perdue dans son regard mielleux. Il avait des yeux tout bonnement irréels, d'une couleur mélangeant l'or et le chocolat.

« Tu as intérêt de ne pas te laisser aller comme ça Remus Lupin ! » dis-je en le fixant. Il releva la tête vers moi, comme surpris.

« Ca ne sert plus à rien, maintenant. »

Je fulminais. N'était-il pas assez intelligent qu'il fallait toujours se relever la tête haute de ses echecs.

« Où est passé le Gryffondor que je connais ? Demandais-je, énervée

-Il est partie. Il n'existe plus.

-Tu crois ça ? Dis-je, en criant presque. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que cela !

-Non, c'est décidé j'arrête Poudlard. Je vais rejoindre ceux qui sont comme moi. M'enfermer dans un monde où je serai accepté tel que je suis. »

_Fin du flash Back_

La verdict était tombé. Lourd. Il y avait cette lueur rude dans son regard. James n'avait pas dit un mot, mais c'était une bombe à retardement. Il avait pris cette décision comme une trahison. Remus avait beau avoir perdue une petite amie, il lui restait toujours ses amis. Ses fidèles amis. Malgrès que je ne les connaisse pas tellement tous, le premier crétin venue aurait pu affirmer que leur amitié ne tener pas qu'à un fil. Je sortais de ma chambre, bien décider à le faire changer d'avis. Mais d'abord, il fallait allé trouver cette fille dont il était éperdument amoureux et lui expliquer qui était vraiment Lunard.

* * *

Alors ? Est-ce-que je dois me suicider ? :)


	22. Chapter 22

**B**onjour tout le monde. Je suis _désolée_ pour cette absence prolongée, _l'inspiration n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous_. Surtout quand votre _histoire d'amour se termine_ et que vous devez justement en écrire_ une qui commence_. :(

Bref, on s'en fiche. Retrouvons plutôt les deux crétins, j'ai nommé: _Lily et James_. Mais surtout Lily, qui se _rend compte d'un truc tout con_ dans ce chapitre, mais qui ferra probablement _avancer la tournure des choses_. Enfin...

Autant vous dire que dans quelques chapitres, cette histoire sera _terminée_. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais l'_épilogue_, il y a déjà longtemps qu'il dort dans mon ordinateur. Mais rassurez-vous, je compte bien poster encore au moins 5 ou 6 chapitres avant d'en finir, histoire de _les faires tourner en bourrique encore quelques temps._

N'hésitez pas à donner votre _avis_, j'accepte tout, y compris les mauvais. ^^

**B**isous, et _bonne lecture_.

_(Vous reconnaîtrez sans doute en italique le début de la chanson « Otherside » des Red Hot Chili Peppers, à vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'ai posté sur ce chap' en particulier. Mais je l'aime beaucoup. Bref.=D)_

**C****hapitre 22: Compréhension et illuminations.**

« _How long how long will I slide .Separate my side I don't. I don't believe it's bad .Slit my throat. It's all I ever .I heard your voice through a photograph .I thought it up and brought up the past. Once you've gone you can never go back .I've got to take it on the otherside .Centuries are what it meant to me .A cemetery where I marry the sea .Stranger things could never change my mind _

_I've got to take it on the otherside... »_

Immobile devant la porte et l'esprit légèrement brumeux, j'attendais. Non pas que quelqu'un vienne m'ouvrir la porte, je n'avais pas encore frapper. En vérité, je pesais le pour et le contre de cette situation. Cette fille je ne la connaissais surement pas et quel serait sont attitude quand je lui aurait fait une morale d'enfer sur l'amour ? Alors, soit j'étais une idiote ou soit j'étais quelqu'un qui aimait se ridiculiser. Je levais ma main, enfin décider à frapper. Avant même que ma main se pose sur le bois craqué de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit, me laissant voir une magnifique brune aux yeux clair.

« Lily ? »cria-t-elle, ravie.

Je restait immobile, légèrement perdue et pantelante. Une inconnue pas si inconnue que ça finalement, cette jeune fille, aux traits fatigué n'était rien de plus qu'une de mes amies et accessoirement une de mes camarades de chambre.

« Mais... Mary... C'est toi la salope qui fait du mal à Remus ? » criais-je, m'avançant d'un air menaçant vers elle. Elle baissa instantanément le regard, les yeux soudain humidifiés.

« Lily, calmes-toi deux secondes. Ce n'est pas aussi simple. »

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise en libérant toutes les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas oser pleurer. Consciente de mon erreur et de mon manque de tact, je m'accroupis à côté d'elle et posais une main compatissante sur son épaule. Je connaissais Mary, ce n'était pas le genre de fille qui se séparait d'un garçon parce que c'est un loup garou. Au fil des années, j'avais appris à la connaître, elle avait un caractère calme et tendre, comme Remus. De nature sensible et compatissante, elle avait montrer à maintes reprises qu'elle ne jugeait pas les gens sans les connaître, en devenant amis avec nombre d'élèves de caractère plutôt austère et était même la meilleure amie d'une harpie, la seule de l'école. Pourquoi donc, jugeait-elle sa relation avec Remus incapable de fonctionner alors ? Son statut de loup garou n'aurait pas du la déranger à ce point.

« Tu sais Lily, j'aurai tellement voulu... » renifla-t-elle.

Elle essuya le coin des ses yeux et renifla. Son regard paraissait désespéré et je sentais même son corps trembler. Une chose devait s'être produite pour qu'elle soit dans cet état là.

« Mary, ça te dirait de tout m'expliquer de A à Z ? »

Elle se leva en acquiesçant, tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Je lui dis de s'asseoir, que j'allais m'occupa de faire de bons chocolats chaud, bien sucré.

Je déposai la tasse brûlante de chocolat devant ses yeux. Elle la fixa un moment, impassible. Je tachai de rester patiente, même si l'envie qu'elle me raconte tout me tenaillait plus que jamais.

« D'abord, je voudrai te dire que j'aime Remus » Murmura-t-elle comme préambule. Je l'interrogeai du regard de plus en plus impatiente.

« Mais le problème c'est que, c'est un loup-Garou... »

« J'avais compris je crois » murmurais-je à mon tours.

« Enfin, ce que je veux dire... Ce n'est pas tellement l'idée qu'il soit différent qui me dérange. Je pense que tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas comme cela. Mais, les vacances dernière quelque chose de grave s'est produit »

Ses yeux laissèrent couler quelques larmes, elle tentait en vain de ne pas me le montrer en fuyant mon regard.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé » demandais-je

« Mon petit frère s'est fait mordre par un loup-Garou... »

L'annonce me pétrifia. Soudain tous les doutes que j'avais eu s'évanouirent, comme partis en fumée. La condition de Remus ne la dérangeais pas, mais si comme elle le disait, la transformation de son plus jeune frère était récente, alors il était normal qu'elle éprouve quelques difficultés à sortir justement avec un loup-garou.

« Je comprend, dis-je enfin. Est-ce-que, ton petit frère...

-Il est si jeune, dit-elle soudain, il a peine 7 ans. Comment peut-on être aussi cruel ? Comment ? Finit-elle. Puis elle explosa en sanglot.

-Mary, les loup-Garou ne se rendent pas compte. Durant leurs transformation, ils oublie quel Hommes ils sont, leurs instinct animal prend le dessus.

-Je le sais. Mais là, la situation est totalement différente. Dis Lily, est-ce-que tu as déjà entendu parler de GreyBack ? Demanda-t-elle, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues roses.

-Non.

-C'est un loup-Garou, seulement lui, il aime en être un. Tellement que ses transformations sont presque constante, même sous son apparence humaine, il y ressemble. Tous les Aurors le recherche. Sais-tu comment il opère ? Le sais-tu ? Il se place à proximité de ses futures victimes choisies avant chaque transformation, pour être absolument certains qu'il les attaquera.

-C'est immonde.

-Ca dépasse toute immondice ! Ce n'est plus un homme, sa cruauté est telle qu'il est incapable d'avoir des sentiments et des émotions humaines, même lorsque c'est un homme. Imagines seulement, un petit garçon de 7 ans, jouant tranquillement dans un jardin d'enfants, une soirée d'été. Il y avait tellement de monde ce soir-là. Il a suffit qu'il s'éloigne un seul instant pour que l'horreur se produise. GreyBack a mordu exactement 5 enfants ce soir-là. Si l'une des personnes présente, par chance un auror, n'avait pas été là pour appeler des secours, il y aurait eu davantage de dégâts. Mais le mal est fait. Julius est à Ste-Mangouste depuis une semaine... C'est fini, maintenant on ne peux plus revenir en arrière, à la prochaine pleine lune, mon frère se transformera en une bête sauvage incapable de se retenir de tuer ou de mordre. »

Ses pleurs avaient redoublé, entrecoupés par quelque gémissements. Je me levai alors, en tachant d'être silencieuse, et la serrai dans une étreinte réconfortante. Cette fille était quelqu'un de bien, je n'avais pas à lui en vouloir pour Remus, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Un sourire presque imperceptible se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que je m'éloignais un peu d'elle.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir insulté. J'ai eu une attitude idiote. J'espère que tu n'en tiendra pas trop compte. Remus est mon ami et je te jure qu'il en souffre vraiment beaucoup. Si seulement tu pouvais lui parler de cette histoire. Il est persuadé que tu le considère comme un monstre sanguinaire, répugnant. Il a tellement honte, qu'il a sérieusement envisager d'arrêter ses études à Poudlard et de commencer une vie de solitaire. »

Elle se leva en sursaut, faisant frémir inéluctablement le planchet.

« L'imbécile! » gémit-elle, avant de s'agiter et de chercher du regard un manteaux et des chaussures. Dans sa hate, elle faillit même tomber à plusieurs reprises et s'éborgner avec le porte manteau. Je la suivais, tant bien que mal, en redoutant le passage de la descente des marches de l'immeuble. Elle griffonna en vitesse un mot pour prévenir sa mère où elle s'était rendu et se retourna finalement vers moi, comme pour m'intimer de l'amener chez Remus. Je pris les devant, elle ferma la porte d'entrée à double tour.

Lorsque je frappais chez Remus, ou plutôt dans l'appartement des Maraudeurs, aucun sons ne surgit derrière la porte. Il n'y avais rien à faire, même en insistant, le bois restait immobile. Pourtant, je savais pertinemment que Remus y demeuré car depuis hier, il refusait obstinément de sortir de sa chambre et j'avais eu la confirmation par Sirius, qu'il était à cette heure-ci, toujours dans l'appartement. Oui, James et lui s'y rendait toutes les heures, afin de voir si le lycanthrope n'était pas mort de faim ou de soif, et même pour vérifier qu'il ne péter les plombs et qu'il se pende.

« Remus, je te préviens. Je défonce la porte » hurlais-je.

Un vacarne assourdissant se fit entendre, mais derrière la porte des voisins. Un petit homme, aux iris dilatés et aux cheveux grisonnants, fit apparaître sa tête à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte. De toute évidence, la colère avait franchis le seuil de la crise de nerf. Ses yeux jaillissaient de ses orbites et ses mains se crispèrent sur le bois, prêtent à le fendre de leurs ongles

« C'est pas bientôt fini ce vacarne, nom d'un Dragon sans Queux. » Il sortie complètement, en tapant comme un mammouth contre le carrelage du Hall.

« J'en ai plus que marre ! Je vous préviens, cette voix-ci, vous n'y échapperait pas. Vous et vos petits copains prétentieux. Quand ce n'est pas les cris hystériques, c'est les ébats...euh... sexuel, sinon ce sont les soirées qui n'en finissent pas. Je ne parle même pas, des aboiements de vos chiens et des incessants va et viens et claquement de portes ! Je me demande bien qui vous a appris les bases du savoir vivre ! Une honte. Gneu... Bande de scrouts à Pétard... Humpf. »

Il continua un moment encore à débiter des insultes et paroles incompréhensibles, puis finalement comme lassé de son monologue et après un regard assassin, il claqua sa porte.

« On se demande bien qui lui appris les bases du savoir vivre. On ne passe pas nos soirées à écouté une harpie du nom de Celestina Moldubec a gueulé comme une drogué, nous au moins. »

Je me retournais. James, négligemment appuyé contre le mur, semblait vraiment amusé par les regards complètement désarçonnés que nous lui lancions. Finalement, il s'avança vers moi, caressant imperceptiblement ma main et toqua à la porte et dit d'une voix calme:

« Mumus chéri, je crois que tu serai vraiment dessus si tu n'ouvrai pas la porte dans les secondes qui suivent. C'est ça, où tu continues à essayer de crever enfermer dans une chambre qui pue le chien. »

La porte trembla et la serrure tourna. Remus apparu, dépité.

« Mary... Qu'est-ce-que... »

« Ferme-là, Monsieur Je-veux-arrêter-mes-études-à-cause-d'une-idiote-à-déficiences-mentales. Maintenant, tu va me faire le plaisir de t'asseoir sur une chaise afin que je t'explique tout, mon crétin d'amour. »

Remus se gratta l'arrière de la tête, un sourire de bien-heureux sur les lèvres. Il la fit entrer et nous fit comprendre par des moyens très polis et civilisés de « foutre le camps ». Après que la porte se soit refermé sur le nez de James, un silence gênée entra en scène. Nous ne nous étions pas vraiment reparler depuis notre derrière entre-vue, c'est-à-dire le soir précédent, lors de la « fête » qu'avait organiser Sirius. Je ne me souvenais que de très peu de détails, l'alcool avait fait envoler tout mes soucis ainsi que mon minimum d'intelligence. Je me rappelais l'avoir embrassé, puis d'avoir repoussé ses avances avant d'aller me couché. En effet, l'incident de l'après midi, lorsque Remus nous avait surpris m'avait un peu refroidis.

Il toucha ma main doucement avec ses doigts, sans tourner son regard vers mon visage. Je me figeais, attendant la suite. Est-ce-que ses doigts allaient s'entrelacer avec les miens ? Mon pouls s'égosilla et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand je sentie mes prévisions se valider. Il caressa le dos de ma main avec son pouce. Se simple geste suffit à me troubler. Les événements s'enchaînèrent, sans que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte ou même donner mon avis, car inconsciemment je le lui avait donner en répondant à son baiser. Il nous fit transplaner avec succès au beau milieux de sa chambre. Je savais exactement ce qui allait se passer, maintenant ou dans quelques secondes et je ne cherchai pas à l'arrêter, au contraire, je fis le premier pas en l'embrassant avec plus de désir que jamais. Il m'attira sur le lit, ne rompant en aucun cas le baiser. Les émotions s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse folle, me donnant une migraine, malgrès tout agréable. C'est lorsque je sentie sa main se glisser sous ma chemise, que je pris conscience d'une chose. La chose primordiale. J'étais consciente et pleinement heureuse de ce que nous étions entrains de faire, mais le plus important est que je l'acceptais entièrement à présent, sans le moindre remords.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » murmura-t-il, tout contre mon oreille.

« Je t'aime couillon » pensais-je, alors qu'il soudoyait mon regard pour me faire avouer.

Incapable d'avouer quoique-ce-soit, je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise, d'une main tremblante. L'état dans lequel je me trouvais était bien pire et en même temps bien mieux qu'une transe. J'avais réalisé et j'avais accepté. Pleinement d'accord avec moi même et mes émotions compliqués, mon cerveau s'était enfin relié directement avec mon coeur et ma lubie à me méfier constamment de mes sentiments.

« Calme-toi, me dis-je. D'accord, t'as enfin compris un truc déductible par le premier crétin. Mais lui, est-ce-qu'il ressent _vraiment_ la même chose pour toi ? »

Je repoussais ces conseils dans un recoin de ma tête, continuant mes gestes. Je me penchais, attirant inexorablement ses lèvres aux miennes. Une délivrance, un sentiments de bien-être extrême. Du bonheur brut, primitif, instinctif, éruptif. Un sentiment qui remet en place vos priorités. L'amour, c'était lui, il s'était enfin dévoiler devant mes yeux, illuminé par ma soudaine compréhension de sa véritable signification. J'avais découvert, dans toutes ses facettes, ce qu'il était.

Les yeux de James s'allumèrent d'une lueur dévastatrice, faisant remuer chez moi ma dose d'excitation. Ce regard là, que je savais qu'il m'était uniquement réservé. Je fit courir mes doigts sur sa peaux, appréciant véritablement et pour la première fois, la douceur et la dureté qui se mêler. Son regard s'accrocha au miens, ne désirant le quitter que pour me donner un baiser. Il massa doucement ma poitrine, encourageait par mon souffle qui s'accélérait sous l'excitation.

C'était inévitable, la nuit fut longue mais riche, plus que jamais, en découvertes et émotions. Nous nous étions donné l'un à l'autre, entièrement.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hep ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Posté exactement cinq minutes après le précédent, j'adore les vacances ... Bon ce chap' est un peau chaud... Il n'y a pas vraiment de scène érotique détaillée, mais bon... On va dire qu'il baise comme des lapins, comme dirait ma grand-mère. _

_Bonne Lecture =)_

**Chapitre 23: La joie dégoulinante d'Amour.**

_« Autant dire que c'est fait, maintenant, tu sais tout de moi et je sais tout de toi. On est quitte n'est-ce-pas ? Je t'aime troufions, grand couillon et malgrès tout ce que j'ai pus te laisser croire pendant tout ce temps, cela fait un moment que j'en pince pour toi. » _

C'était bizarre comme sensation. Un souffle qui vient vous chatouiller la nuque, un corps vivant et chaud prêt du votre, le contact avec une peau autre que la sienne propre, le son d'une autre respiration, le murmure d'un battement d'un coeur, agréable. Je pourrais sans aucun encombre m'y faire. Nous avions passer une bonne partie de la journée ensemble et toute la nuit l'un contre l'autre. James n'était pas quelqu'un de désagréable, bien au contraire. Il suffisait de vouloir et de prendre le temps de le connaître entièrement. Nous nous étions rapproché, inévitablement. J'avais découvert d'autres qualités, tellement. Nous n'avions pas passer tout ce temps à faire des galipettes, bien que cela nous ait prit une bonne partie de notre temps. Il m'avait dévoiler une bonne partie de son enfance et même de son adolescence.

_Flash Back_

_Il s'était écroulé contre le matelas, le souffle court, alors que je tombais à côté, dans le même état. Le coeur battant, le sourire éclatant, il se tourna vers moi. _

_« J'en découvre beaucoup de toi aujourd'hui._

_-Moi aussi. _

_-Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Je veux dire, nous aurions eu l'occasion bien avant. Mais c'est vrai que tu es quelqu'un de bornée, c'est peut-être la qualité que je préfère le plus chez toi._

_-Justement, peut-être que je le suis moins, aujourd'hui. J'ai été idiote à te juger sans te connaître. Mais les facettes que tu montrais de toi n'était pas très attrayante. Arrogant, vantard ... et j'en ai d'autre. Dis-je en riant. »_

_Il enroula ses doigts dans ma tignasse rousse, en soupirant. Je l'admirais. Il avait changé, beaucoup plus qu'il ne laissait paraître. J'avais vus ses transformations, de la première année à Poudlard, à aujourd'hui._

_« Lily, ça va surement faire très répétitif ce que je vais te dire et j'espère que je ne vais pas gâcher l'harmonie du moment. Je t'aime. Ca peut paraître con, comme ça. Je te l'ai tellement répéter, et j'avoue qu'avant ce n'était pas forcement la réalité. J'en suis sûr maintenant, je te jure. Si seulement tu pouvais me croire. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que tu en sois certaine. Demande-le moi. » Il s'arrêta un instant, en rompant le contact de nos regards soudés. _

_« Voilà que c'est moi qui dit ça maintenant. Humpf. Je suis entrain de me ridiculiser en beauté encore une fois._

_-James ... _

_-C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. J'en ai subie des humiliations... _

_-James je... _

_-Mais en fait, faut croire que je suis masochiste... C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, et bien sûr faut que je fasse une déclaration super débile à une fille intelligente et bornée, et qui plus est, aimant me ridiculiser... _

_-James, ta gueule. _

_-Mais il n'y a pas que de cela ... Quoi ? _

_-Tu ne voudrais pas te la fermer deux secondes ?_

_-Ha.. Ouais, désolée je radote. _

_-Juste légèrement. »_

_Il m'embrassa, comme pour se faire pardonner. Mon ventre se contracta douloureusement, dans cinq secondes, je devrais lui dévoiler. Le truc important. Je n'ose pas dire ce mot, tellement la situation n'est pas approprié. Moi, Lily Evans je m'apprête à dire, dans toute la sincérité dont je suis capable, à James Potter, le garçon que je haïssait tellement auparavant, que je l'aime. Ca peut paraître ridicule, léger. Mais c'est vrai. C'est ce sentiment vrai, que tout le monde ressent au moins une fois dans sa vie. Sauf peut-être Voldemort ? Mais il n'est pas quelqu'un, c'est plutôt quelque chose. L'allégorie du mal, qui est incapable de savoir ce que c'est que de ressentir les méandres de l'amour au plus profond de lui. De connaître pendant un instant les délices d'un amour fusionnel. Car c'était les termes en lesquels je caractérisais notre relation, avec James. Un amour fusionnel. Certes récent, quoique... Qui sait ? Il l'a dit lui-même, je suis bornée et j'ai un don phénoménal pour me cacher les choses les plus évidentes. _

_« James, je t'aime » murmurais-je, après la fin de notre baiser. C'était dit et un peu plus clair. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.. _

_« Pardon..._

_-Bordel, Je t'aime. Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter sinon je te promet que je me transforme en tomate trop mure. Et je peux te jurer que c'est la stricte vérité. J'espère juste, que tes sentiments sont vrais. _

_-Lily, je te le jure. C'est la première fois que je suis aussi sérieux pour dire des trucs comme ça. JE _

_T'AI-MEUH ! »_

_Il sourit à pleine dent, en remuant comme un enfant. Je savais qu'il disait vrai, je le savais car j'avais confiance à présent, je le savais car je décelais dans ses yeux tout ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. _

_« J'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie ! » dit-il. _

_Il avança ses lèvres, réclamant un baiser. Mais j'en voulais plus, tellement plus maintenant. Je le voulais, en entier. Je me positionnais sur lui, soudain confiante et entreprenante. Je sentie le reflet de sa virilité se tendre sous moi. Je voulais le rendre fou. _

_« Tu veux me connaître sous toutes mes facettes ? Allons-y! »_

_Je remuais contre lui, soudant mes yeux aux siens pour transmettre mes émotions. Il attrapa mes cuisses en m'imposant un rythme, plus court, plus intense. _

_On a beau dire, mais l'amour, c'est la meilleur chose au monde._

_Fin du Flash Back._

Il poussa un grognement dans son sommeil. Il était tôt, le soleil transpercer à peine les rideaux blancs de la chambre de James. Étrangement, personne n'était venu nous déranger. La maison était restée silencieuse toute la journée. On avait juste entendu Sirius bailler, lorsqu'il était passer devant la chambre.

« Bien dormi, ma jolie ? » demanda James, d'une voix rocailleuse.

« Mieux que bien »

Il chercha ma main et lorsqu'il la trouva, il soupira d'aise.

« Dis-moi, c'était un rêve ?

-Je t'aime.

-Ha non. J'ai eu peur pendant un instant. »

Il m'embrassa tendrement cette fois-ci, puis se leva en s'étirant.

« Je crois qu'il faudrait donner signe de vie, Mlle Evans.

-Ha bon ? »

Il tira la couette en m'arrachant un gémissement outré.

« C'est bon j'ai déjà tout vus. Mais j'avoue que ça ne me dérange le moins du monde ce petit spectacle matinal. Tu es belle. »

Je souris malgrès moi, en cachant mon intimité.

« Si tu le dis » Je me levais du lit, nue comme un vers e

En cherchant mes sous-vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre. Il scruta chacun de mes gestes et lorsqu'il gémit, je me retournais. Il se mordillait les lèvres, le regard fixait sur mon corps. Il laissa tomber le draps par terre.

« Dis-donc Monsieur l'excité en permanence, on était pas censé donner un signe de vie à la population humaine ? » dis-je troublée.

Il s'approcha en m'attirant vers la salle de bain.

« Après une bonne douche, je serais rassasié. »

Il poussa la porte en me soulevant, il alluma à taton le jet de douche tout en me couvrant la nuque de baisers.

« Je t'aime » dis-je.

« Répète-le, je t'en supplie »

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime » dis-je en riant.

Il m'embrassa animalement cette fois-ci. Ses mains se promenèrent sur ma peau, partout. Puis nous entrâmes dans la douche, impatient.

« Je t'aime, dit-il. Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime »

Il entra en moi sans plus de préambule. Je gémit, surprise de la façon dont il l'avait fait. Je rentrais en transe, bougeant contre lui avec toute la passion dont j'étais capable, sentant à nouveau les frissons sur chaque parcelle de ma peau et les papillons déchaînés dans mon ventre.

J'étais partie dans ma chambre, le souffle encore court et cette joie qui n'allait pas partir de si tôt. J'étais dans une sorte d'extase permanente et rien ne semblait pouvoir y faire obstacle. J'ouvris les rideaux en grands, faisant entré les rayons du soleil. Une belle journée commençait, la meilleur depuis longtemps. Je m'enferrais en vitesse dans la pièce, cherchant un jean et un débardeur. Une rapide inspection de mon visage et après un léger coup de crayon sous mes yeux, je remarquais une immense tache rouge dans le cou. L'imbécile ! Je ramenais mes cheveux sur ma nuque, l'effet désirer n'était pas génial mais cela suffirait. Je descendis les marches à la hate et faillit m'étaler comme une vache sur le tapis du hall. La maison était beaucoup trop silencieuse. Je m'arrêtais, scrutant le salon. Personne. La cuisine aussi était vide de toute âme vivante. Je piochais une pomme dans la corbeille à fruit et j'entendis, au moment où je mordais dedans, des éclats de voix derrière la baie vitrée. Ils étaient tous réunis sur la terrasse, autour d'une tasse de thé. La conversation avait l'air d'être animé, mais si chacun d'eux chuchoter. Je retins ma respiration en tachant de me faire discrète, pour entendre de quoi ils parlaient.

« ... tu n'as plus le choix Sirius, cette fois, que tu le veuille ou non, j'en parle à ma tante

-James ! C'est ridicule. Ta tante vient de sortir du coma, tu ne vas pas commencer à l'ennuyer avec mes histoires.

-Je ne l'ennuierai pas ! Cette fois-ci tu n'y échappera pas Sir'. Je lui en parle dés ce soir. »

J'entendis un point s'abattre sur la table, me faisant sursauter. Apparemment, ils parlaient des nombreuses tentative des mangemorts pour faire entrer Sirius dans leur rang.

« Sirius, calmes-toi. S'il-te-plaît » Cette fois-ci, c'était Jane qui avait parlé. Son ton était suppliant, inquiet.

« Comment voudrais-tu que je me calme !

-James fait ça pour ton bien ! Et tu le sais. Cesse de faire l'enfant et grandit un peu. Tu peux être certains que lorsqu'Amelia sera au courant, les aurors surveilleront la maison. Tu seras en sécurité.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protéger par un troupeau d'aurors ! Je sais très bien m'occuper de moi. »

J'entendis Jane soufflais et se lever.

« Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard ! As-tu conscience que tu es en danger ? Tu n'as même pas dix-sept ans. Alors oui, je sais que tu es brillant. Je le sais Sirius. Mais ce sont des mangemorts ! Au service de Voldemort, en plus de cela. A ton avis, s'ils sont toujours en liberté après tous les meurtres qu'ils ont commis, crois-tu qu'ils soient si inoffensifs que ça ? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ne sont pas dangereux ! Alors toi, que feras-tu ? »

Elle avait crier cette fois-ci, sa voix légerement tremblante en fin de phrase. De toute évidence elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larme. Je retins mon souffle. Sirius soupira et se leva. Je le vis la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je sais Jane, mais je ne supporte pas cette idée.

-Ton salle égo ? Dit-elle en sanglotant.

-Sans doutes.

-Je t'en pris Sirius... murmura-t-elle, ébranlée. »

Je sentis des pas venir vers moi. Je reculais, heurtant le mur derrière moi. James entrebâilla la porte et entra dans mon champs de vision. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et refermant la porte.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il. » souriant.

« Je vous cherchez » dis-je simplement.

« Tu as vraiment l'intention de parler de tout cela à Amèlia? »

Il rit, ébouriffant adroitement ses cheveux. Il s'avança vers moi, armé de son habituel sourire en coin.

« Bien sûr. C'est mon meilleur ami et je ne tiens pas a retrouver son corps sur mon paillasson. Alors évidement, il se sent faible et inutile. J'ai conscience que ça doit être dur pour lui. Mais je fais cela pour son bien. »

Il se planta devant moi et s'appuya contre le mur en fermant les yeux. Je le contemplais en mordant ma lèvre inferieure. La situation n'était pas vraiment propice, mais je ne pût m'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment beau. Détaillant son visage de part en part, m'empêchant de toucher ses joues, ses lèvres et ses cheveux. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient déboutonnés, laissant entrevoir sa peau laiteuse. Frustrée, je fermais les paupières en empêchant un gémissement de sortir du fond de ma gorge.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il me regardait à présent, légèrement inquiet.

« Rien. Je me demandais... Remus, est-il rentré ?

-Non, pas que je sache. On a prévue de faire un tour à l'apparat', histoire de voir s'il s'est réconcilié avec Mary...

-Allons-y tout de suite, proposais-je »

Il acquiesça et me prit par la main, afin de me guider vers les deux autres. Sirius braqua le regard sur nos mains enlacées et un sourire victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je lui intimé de se la fermer en mimant une décapitation.

« On va embêter un peu Remus. Ca vous dit de nous accompagner ?

-A Jimmy, avec tout mon plaisir ! S'extasia Sirius.

-Jimmy ? Demanda James. C'est quoi ça un autre surnom ?

-Oui, je me suis dit que Lily et Jimmy ça sonnait bien puisque ça rimait !

-Belle trouvaille Monsieur l'artiste. S'esclaffa Jane. »

James secoua la tête, amusé. Sirius referma la porte derrière lui et James arracha un morceau du journal qui traînait sur la table du déjeuner, écrivit à la hâte un mot, prévenant Amèlia.

« Elle dort toujours ? Demandais-je.

-Au non ! Elle est surement partie au Ministère de la Magie, donnée de ses nouvelles. Répondit James. Et par la même occasion inspecté se qui s'est passé durant son absence.

-Quelle plaie ! Moi j'aurais pris tout mon temps avant de remettre les pieds au boulot ! C'est vrai quoi, elle a une excuse plus que parfaite pour se la couler douce pendant encore un petit bout de temps.

-Tu sais Patmol, on est pas tous aussi feignant et irresponsable que toi ! Dit James, d'un air digne.

-Ha ? Évidement si c'est le modèle personnifié des Responsabilités qui me le dit ... peut-être bien que je vais le croire. S'esclaffa Sirius.

-Gamin !

-Bouse de scrouts !

-Dejection de dragon ! »

Il s'arrêtèrent en se regardant droit dans les yeux, puis explosèrent d'un grand rire. Je me tournais vers Jane, qui cachait ses yeux d'un air désespéré. Puis, sentant mon regard sur elle, elle me fit un clin d'oeil en mimant sur ses lèvres « J'ai vus ». Je réussie à avaler ma salive en incrustant un sourire sur mes lèvres. « Je te raconterai plus tard » lui-murmurais-je.


	24. Chapter 24

_Je vous préviens je me suis déchaînée durant ces vacances ... J'avais pratiquement que ça à faire, les devoirs relégués au second rang pour cause de grosse flemme, j'ai eu un temps inimaginable pour écrire. J'ai passé une semaine dans un trou pomée à la montagne où il n'y avait (pratiquement) aucun signe de vie humaine. Mais bon, les ballades dans la montagne m'ont inspirés. Lol quoi ! Bon voici, le vingt-quatrième chap' qui est un peu moins joyeux que les autres... Vous verrez par vous même ! Go... _

**Chapitre 24: Et tout s'écroule ... **

« Mumus, mon amour »

Un cris, un éclat de rire, du mouvement derrière la porte de la chambre.

« Aïe »

Un craquement de parquet. Remus entrebâilla la porte de sa chambre vêtue d'un simple caleçon noir.

« Bordel Sirius, qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ? »

« On est venue voir si vous vous étiez réconciliez bien sûr ! » Il ouvrit la porte en grand, et Mary eut à peine le temps de se recouvrir de son draps.

« Ha beh ouais, il se sont réconciliés ! Oh Mumus, je suis tellement fier de toi tu es devenue un homme » s'extasia Sirius en pleine crise de maternité.

James éclata de rire devant le trop plein de comédie de son meilleur ami. Remus grogna et lui referma la porte au nez.

« On se rhabille et on arrive » cria celui-ci.

Nous nous installâmes dans la cuisine.

« Non mais quel manque de politesse ! Je ne pense pas l'avoir élevé comme cela !

-Sir' je te signale que c'est toi qui les a embêté en premier! Expliqua Jane, la voix de la sagesse.

-Et alors ? Combien de fois il est entré dans notre chambre quand nous étions en pleine action, pour nous dire de baisser le volume ! Il a cassé le moment...

-Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de connaître toute notre vie sexuelle mon chéri. Dit Jane, à présent plus rouge qu'une pivoine. Puis elle se tourna vers James: Et toi ferme là ! »

James s'arrêta instantanément de rire comme un énorme goujat et toussota. J'attrapai sa main sous la table, il sursauta et se mit à sourire comme un bienheureux. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Remus et Mary, main dans la main, plus que jamais souriant. Sirius se leva alors accostant de grosse accolade virile son meilleur ami.

« Je suis si fière de toi Mumus... »

Remus le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec un regard inquiet.

« James je t'avais demandé de surveiller ses consommations d'alcool et de substances illicites ! » Sirius se renfrogna, vexé. Jane éclata de rire.

« Bon alors quoi de neuf ? » demanda Remus en tirant une chaise afin que Mary s'assoit à nos côté. Ce geste de galanterie n'échappa pas à Sirius qui leva un pousse en signe de félicitations, puis il prit la parole d'un air solennel.

« Amèlia est partie inspecté le ministère de la magie afin de voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Bien entendu son comportement est outrageusement bête. Ensuite, James et Lily sont ensemble et on a pus assister à un concert de cris et de gémissement toute la nuit. Très attrayant. Ensuite...

-Quoi ? Cria Remus, ravi.

Je m'enfonçais dans ma chaise, rouge de honte. Moi qui croyait que notre nuit mouvementé était passée inaperçue... L'imbécile !

« C'est vrai Lily ?

-Heu...

-James ?

-Oui ! Et Sirius je te reprend encore une seule fois à raconter des trucs aussi intimes je te rend stérile, tant pis pour ta descendance.

-Ha ! C'est la meilleure celle-là ! Je t'avais promis que tu serais parrain, me voilà bien avancer maintenant. Il est loin le temps où nous faisions le fameux concours... Tu sais, c'était celui qui faisait le plus crier ses conquêtes...

-Sirius, mon ami. Ta gueule !

-C'est quoi ce jeu débile encore ? Demanda Jane, complètement désespérée à présent.

-Je t'expliquerai mon amour. Comme cela on pourra faire des concours avec James et Li...

-Je suis pratiquement certaine que nous vous battrons... dis-je soudain »

Tout les regards se posèrent sur moi.

« Oh ! Ben ça alors ! James t'as réussi à décoincer notre belle Lily !

-Bien entendu ce n'était que de l'humour... rajoutais-je. »

Il fit mine d'être atrocement déçu, puis but une gorgé de son thé; Remus affichait un sourire attendri en regardant tour à tour James, puis moi. C'était assez gênant. Les conversations reprirent de bon train, tout y passa. James et Sirius pronostiquaient sur les prochains matchs de Quidditch alors que Remus, Sirius, Jane et moi parlions de notre prochaine rentrée à Poudlard, dans moins de deux semaines à présent. Étrangement cette année, il ne me tardé pas d'y retourné. La veille des vacances la tension entre les maisons s'était accrue. Tout ça bien entendu à cause de la prise de pouvoir progressive de celui que l'on appelé maintenant: Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Idiot n'est-ce-pas ? Pourquoi ne pas prononcer son nom ? Humpf. Les meurtres avaient augmenté considérablement et je ne m'en été aperçu que depuis très peu de temps. Ces vacances avaient été tellement riche en émotions et en péripéties que je ne mettais même pas aperçu de l'horreur qui se passé dans le monde exterieur. Et pourtant, je n'aurai pas du... Mes parents avait été assassiné par cet homme, ou du moins, était-ce un homme ? Je n'avais toujours pas oublier ma promesse, lorsqu'ils étaient morts. Je devais les venger, le punir de son crime et de tout les autres. Ca peut semblé idiot de dire cela, surtout lorsque ça vient d'une jeune fille de bientôt dix-sept ans. Une gamine en fin de compte. Mais Dumbledore nous l'avait souvent répété: à plusieurs, tout est possible. Il y avait tellement de chose qu'il nous avait dit, la plupart que j'avais oublier, qui ne m'avait pas paru importantes sur le moment, dénuer de sens. James exerça une légère pression sur ma mains. Je me tournais vers lui. Son regard était inquiet, tout comme le miens je pense.

« Ca va ? » murmura-t-il tout contre mon oreille.

J'acquiesçai, tachant de retrouver un sourire descent et d'éloigner ce sujet dans un recoin de mon esprit. Je verrai plus tard. Les conversations reprirent alors, changeant de ton à présent, se tournant plus tôt vers les potins habituels d'adolescents. En priorité, venait les couples qui s'était formé, plus précisément sur celui de Remus et Mary.

« Comment cela se fait-il que je n'ai rien vue ? Demandais-je outré, en apprenant que cela faisait plus de quatre moi qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« On n'aime pas trop être des centres d'intérêts. Et une relation discrète et secrète c'est beaucoup plus excitant, non ?

-Toi en revanche tu peux être certaine qu'à la seconde où tu seras entrée dans le Poudlard Express que la moitié de la population Poudlarienne sera au courant que tu es avec James.

-Génial!

-Tu vas t'attirer les foudres de toutes la gente féminine.

-Sirius, ça va je crois qu'on a compris... dit James

-Ne fais pas le modeste Jimmy, tu es très apprécié. Lily va sacrement en mordre avec tout ça.

-Sirius, ta gueule.

-Moi je disais ça juste pour prévenir ta belle, hein !

-Merci Sirius, je le savais déjà je crois. »

Les conversations allaient bon train, il suffisait juste que quelqu'un entre en catastrophe dans la maison pour casser l'ambiance. Amèlia avait directement transplaner dans le salon, les traits tirés par l'horreur.

« Je veux que tout le monde transplane au manoir dans la minutes qui suit, vous ne prendrez que le stricte nécessaire. A tout de suite! »

La surprise fit place à la grande agitation ajoutée à l'horreur qui s'en suivit. James prit ma main et une seconde plus tard nous étions au pied des marches du hall du manoir. Il m'atirra en haut et sortie la valise de sous mon lit. Je ne cherchais même pas à comprendre et jeter pèle mêle quelques affaires dans le sac. Il sortie lui-même, afin d'en faire pareil. Je bouclais ma valise et le retrouvais devant la porte. Aussitôt nous descendîmes dans le salon en faisant léviter nos valises pratiquement vides. Tout le monde était réunis autour d'Amèlia exigeant des explications. Mary était silencieuse, Amèlia lui avait interdit de se rendre chez ses parents en lui assurant qu'ils étaient sain et sauf.

« Amèlia qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe non d'un scrouts ?! Cria Sirius pour se faire entendre à travers le brouhaha des autres

-Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, dans quelques minutes le manoir sera infesté de Mangemorts, ainsi que la plupart des maisons sorcière. Si vous tenez à ne pas finir carbonisé, je vous conseille de me suivre »

Tout le monde resta silencieux. Amèlia tendit sa main à James et une sorte de ronde se forma; chacun se tenant par la main à l'autre.

« Ceux qui savent transplaner, pensez juste à le faire. Uniquement. Je vais vous guider pour la direction. Ne lâchez surtout pas la main de votre voisin. On a déjà assez de catastrophe sur le dos. A trois. » Je sentie James se tendre.

« Un... » On entendit un vacarne assourdissant dans le jardin.

« Ils arrivent » murmura Remus.

« Deux... »

La porte d'entrée explosa en mille morceaux alors que nous entendions une voix déraillé surgir de dehors: « Attrapez-les »

« Trois... »

Je retins mon souffle alors que je sentais l'habituelle sensation désagréable du transplanage, comme si l'on vous tirez de force à travers un tuyau trop étroit pour votre corps. Puis nous tombèrent tous sans exception sur un sol rocheux humide. Nous étions tous là, vivant.

« Ok. Tout le monde va bien ? » demanda Amèlia en expectant les dégâts inexistants.

Elle se tourna et commença à avancer. Nous avions atterrit dans une immense grotte où des milliers de cristaux de glaces s'étaient formés. Les ténèbres s'étaient installé et nous commençâmes à marcher à tâtons. Quelqu'un eut la bonne idée d'allumer sa baguette, chacun de nous en fit de même. Je broyais de toute mes forces la main de James. Le sentir près de moi me rassurer plus qu'autre chose. Il accéléra, tenta de rejoindre Amèlia aux devants de la troupe.

« Amèlia, tu m'expliques ? » murmura-t-il.

Elle soupira et se cogna contre un rocher.

« Le ministère est tombé. Voldemort règne en maître, à l'heure qu'il est le manoir doit être dans un salle état. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris, mais il a réussi à avoir de son côté un bon nombre de sorciers, en partie ceux qui suivent ses opinions... Même au ministère, il y règne un chaos pas possible. Les mangemorts arpente la plupart des villes et des maisons sorcières à la recherches de sorciers nés de parents moldus, des sang de Bourbes... »

James serra davantage ma main.

« ...afin de... les éliminer. C'est un grand abatage, en quelques sortes. De toute évidence ils ont sus que Lily et Remus séjournaient au manoir pendant les vacances. »

Je pris conscience du danger que je leur avais imposé. Ils ne serait jamais venus au manoir si je n'avais pas été présente. Tout était entièrement de ma faute.

« Je suis désolée Amèlia... » murmurais-je, aux bords des larmes. Elle se tourna vers moi, un faible sourire compatissant.

« Lily, tu n'as pas à être désolée. Ce n'est, ni la faute de Remus, ni la tienne. Ces gens sont mauvais, tu sais nous ne sommes pas très apprécier d'eux non plus, car nous avons les même idées que Dumbledore. Et c'est moi qui ai insisté pour que tu viennes passer les vacances chez nous. Ce sont des êtres infâmes ... Ce n'est pas de ta fautes, ce sont eux les fautifs. »

Elle sourit et continua son chemin.

« Où sommes nous ? Demanda Mary.

-Toujours en Angleterre, au Nord. Nous sommes en ce moment même dans la grotte Marwen, à côté de la mer. Un grand rassemblement de sorcier y a élu domicile éphémère... du moins, un certains nombre. L'attaque a été très inattendu et je doutes que grand nombre est pu se sauver. »

Une grande source de lumière nous aveugla alors que nous prenions un angle serré. Des tentes avaient été plantées ça et là et il n'y avait pas un très grand nombre de sorciers présent. Une cinquantaine, tout au plus. Des familles avec de jeunes enfants et certains de notre âge nous regardaient passés. Tous avait les traits tirés, comme pétrifié de l'horreur qu'ils venaient de vivre. Tous s'attendant au pire. Une étrange sensation me contracta le ventre. Que s'était-il passé pour les gens nés comme moi ? Ceux qui n'avait pas pu être prévenus avant ? Nous avançâmes encore durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à l'endroit où les représentant du ministère la magie s'étaient installés.

« Crowell est mort » dit un homme grand à la peau sombre. Il serra la main Amèlia et lui adressa un sourire entendu.

« Je m'en doutais. Répondit Amèlia.

-Un autre lieux a été installé pour d'autres sorciers, plus au Sud. Je ne pense qu'_ils_ viendront jusqu'ici. Je suis le gardien du secret de celui-ci. Dumbledore ne va pas tardé a arrivé. » Il se pencha et prit congé.

« Dumbledore ? Demanda Jane.

-C'est quand même un super grand sorcier Dumby, faudrait pas qu'il se fasse carbonisé maintenant. Dit Sirius sur le ton de la rigolade.

-C'est surtout lui qui supervise les actions à partir de maintenant avec nous autres. Nous expliqua Amèlia. Mais nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux et entraîner pour faire face à se genre de situation, la plupart des gens ont peur et ne tenteront rien pour remettre en place les choses. C'est la loi de la jungle, finit-elle, comme le dise les moldus. »

Elle nous amena vers un coin vide et fit apparaître une tente. Je doutais sérieusement que nous puissions tous y rentré, mais je ne fit pas la remarque. James entra en premier, m'attirant derrière lui. Je restais sans voix. La tente était magique, de toute évidence, elle avait subie un sort d'agrandissement et faisait à l'intérieur au moins cinquante mètre carrés.

« Vous restez là, si j'en prend un seul à roder dans les parages, je le zigouille » dit Amèlia d'un ton menaçant en insistant plus précisément sur Sirius et James. Elle sortie dans une envolé de cheveux blonds et un silence morne se fit.

« Génial » souffla Sirius.

Je posais ma valise sur un des lits, tachant de retenir mes larmes. J'imaginais toute sorte de scénarios dans ma tête, et si Amèlia n'était pas arrivé à temps ? Nous serions probablement à cette heure-ci de vulgaire cendre sur un tapis luxueux du manoir. Et dire que, malgrès ce que pouvait bien dire Amèlia, c'était en partie de ma faute.

Une main chaude vint se poser sur mon épaule. J'essuyais rapidement mes yeux humides, alors que je sentais le souffle de James, reconnaissable entre mille, chatouillait mon cou.

« Comment tu vas ?

-Bien. Dit-je, d'une voix pas très convaincante.

-J'espère que tu n'es pas encore entrain de rejeter la faute sur toi.

-Humpf.

-Lily, regarde moi. »

Je me tournais, le défiant du regard, il fut un peu troublé.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute et ne me regarde pas comme ça. Les uniques fautifs ce sont les mangemorts. Ok ?

-Ok. Mentis-je.


	25. Chapter 25

_Voilà qu'on continue dans le pas drôle les cocos ! Je vous présente le vingt-cinquième chap', dont je ne suis pas très fière. Il y a beaucoup de blabla et tout, pour mettre en place une atmosphère et bidule chouette. Bon j'ai conscience que je vous fait un peu (beaucoup) chier avec mon baratin, mais je voulais vous remercier encore pour les reviews des autres chap', je viens de voir que j'en avais plus de 80. :) Je vous préviens de suite, vous allez devoir assisté à une discussion (mielleuse et nostalgique ?) entre Jane et Lily... Ca va faire un peu kitsch, mais je me suis dit: « Autant le faire, on a sans doutes déjà eu à faire à ce genre de discut' entre poteau ! ». Ne m'en voulait pas, hein ? Mais bon y aura quand même un peu d'humour. _

**Chapitre 25: L'obscurité, rien que ça ? **

Le monde avait basculé. L'ordre des choses ne semblait plus avoir une importance. Comme l'avait dit Amèlia, la loi de la jungle était la seule règle qui existait, et encore. Même entre les sorciers blottis dans la grotte, la tension était à son comble. Les gens ne se faisaient plus confiance entre eux, même les choses les plus anodines et banales prenaient de lourdes importances. L'autre matin alors que j'allais chercher de l'eau, à la fontaine magiquement installée, il y avait eu une altercation. Un homme avait fait tomber la casserole remplit d'eau d'une femme, celle-ci en était venue à sortir sa baguette, prête au combat. Malgrès les excuses sincères de l'homme, la femme avait bien faillit l'assassiner sous nos yeux. Mais si seulement il n'y avait que cela ... Les gens ne se saluaient même plus, comme si en temps de guerre, les hommes avaient le droit de se comporter comme des animaux. Il y avait eu des actes de vengeance, des tentes avaient été partiellement détruites. Et le pire, c'était que personne ne savait où était Dumbledore. Aucun membre du ministère n'avait des nouvelles du monde exterieur, même si un auror avait tenté de transplaner à Londres pour se renseigner sur les dégâts. Il était revenus deux secondes plus tard, une jambe en moins. Depuis plus personne ne semblait vouloir sortir de la grotte et se résignait déjà à mourir dedans. James et Sirius n'en pouvait plus de cette attente, leurs caractères explosifs et effrontés étaient incapables de supporter cette mascarade qui ne rimait à rien. Quatre jours. Quatre long jours que nous étions condamné à rester dans ce trou profondément creusé dans la roche et plus humides que jamais à cause des marées. Personne ne songeait à rentrer à Poudlard désormais, c'était une chose banalement impossible. Les années d'insouciance étaient loin derrière nous. Je me rappelais avec honte tous les moments que j'avais passé seule dans mon coin à travailler d'arache pieds, sans vivre ma seule jeunesse que j'aurai eut. Oui, dans ces moments là, où la seule occupations que vous ayez est de penser; vous essayez de juger votre vie, en regardant si vous auriez aimer la vivre autrement, en imaginant effacer les erreurs et les faux pas. Vous pensez au pire; la mort. Vous sentez l'odeur putride de la peur et de la fin. Il m'est arrivé d'entendre dans mes songes les cris effrontés de mes parents et même un jour celui de James. Je me souvenais avec horreur avoir vécu sa propre mort, me revoyant en larmes à côté de son corps gisant, les yeux délurés et grand ouvert. Lorsque je m'étais réveiller en sursaut, il était apparu devant moi, le regard inquiet. Ce regard qu'il arborait en permanence. Il s'était couché à mes côtés en caressant mes cheveux tendrement et murmurant des « je t'aime » comme si c'était la seule belle chose qu'il pouvait dire. Même Sirius semblait avoir perdu toute sa joie de vivre, son humour et sa bonne humeur s'étaient envolés comme de la fumée. Aucune source de lumière n'arrivait à transpercer la morosité de notre groupe. Les repas se faisaient en silence, les journées dans la crainte, les nuits dans les cauchemars. Mais celle qui souffrait le plus était sans doute Mary. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de ses parents, pas même un infime signe de vie. Elle passait ses nuits à pleurer et à crier dans son sommeil, même le réconfort de Remus n'arrivait pas à la tirer de sa douleur, il arrivait juste à lui soutirer quelques sourires éphémères quelque fois. Même le plus joyeux des hommes se serait senti abattu tant l'atmosphère de souffrance qui nous étouffé était palpables. Étrangement, sans que je ne puisse dire pourquoi, la souffrance nous avait tous endurci et fait mûrir. James et Sirius n'avaient tenté aucune fugue débile ni même d'exploser comme deux adolescents en pleine crise, ce qu'ils auraient surement fait avant.

Nous étions tranquillement assises dans un coin reculé de la grotte, Jane et Moi. Nous avions réussi à semer les garçons, histoire d'avoir nos habituelles discussions entre filles. Cela nous avait manquer et je ne lui avais toujours pas expliquer comment nous en étions arrivé, avec James, à sortir ensemble.

« Ca semble si incroyable ! Je ne comprendrai jamais comment vous en êtes arrivé là!

-Moi non plus, crois moi.

-Bon alors racontes moi. Tout. »

Je soupirai un grand coup, tachant de me souvenir de chaque détails, mais les mots ne se trouvaient pas aussi facilement que je le pensais.

« Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi ...

-Fort ?

-Non, ce n'est pas le mot. En fait, notre relation est tellement bizzarre que je n'arrive pas à la définir. Tu vois, je me souviens la première fois que je l'ai rencontré. Je l'ai détester à la seconde. Tu étais avec moi, tu t'en souviens ?

-Oh ça oui ! On l'avais bien ridiculiser le premier jours, dans le train. J'ai rit encore en y repensant. Tu te souviens de la tête qu'il avait tiré après ?

-Hilarant ! Déjà à cet âge il avait cette arrogance ! Bon, c'est vrai que je l'avais trouvé atrocement mignon... mais au moment où il avait ouvert sa grande gueule, tout le mythe s'était cassé. Et puis, le déroulement de nos années, tu étais là ? Il m'en à fait baver le salaud !

-T'inquiètes, tu ne pourras pas m'enlever toutes vos engueulades. D'ailleurs, tout Poudlard s'en souviendra. Un jour, je m'en souviens. Il t'avais dit que tu ressemblait à une « grosse truie » pleine de graisse », pour reprendre ses mots exact. Tu as fait exploser toutes les carafes de jus de citrouille, c'était pendant le repas de début d'année, à la fin de la répartition en troisième année.

-Ha oui! Excellent ! Mais ce n'est pas le pire ! Tu t'en souviens quand il avait remplacer tous mes habits par ces affreuses salopettes couleur boue ! Et quand il avait teint mes cheveux en vert ! « Evans ça s'accorde parfaitement avec tes yeux couleurs vases ! » Quand j'y pense, il était vraiment répugnent.

-Ca oui ! Mais maintenant ça s'est arrangé ? Tu sais je vous observe tout les deux. Ca crève les yeux il est complètement dingue de toi, même le soir quand tu t'endors il te matte pendant toute une partie de la nuit.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, oui. Ce n'est pas une blague, chérie. Mais je ne comprendrai jamais comment il a pus entre la quatrième et la cinquième année changé autant, d'un seul coup, en un été.

-Moi non plus. Sans doutes les hormones, l'adolescence ? Ca nous change tous.

-Ouais, il a du se dire. « Tiens Evans en fait elle est bonne et en plus elle a de la répartie, une vrai tigresse. »

-Génial les hormones. Oui bien il a pris un coup sur la tête ?

-Probablement. Il a du tomber du lit en pleine action...

-Heu... Je ne pense pas qu'il pratiquait ces activités là à cet âge !

-Ha bon ? Sirius m'a dit que sa première fois, il l'avait faite à quinze ans.

-Génial, je suis tombé avec une bête de sexe, mais ça je le savais déjà. Au début, je croyais qu'il ne voulait que ça, tu sais ... « Evans la vierge, je vais la prendre derrière McGo ».

-Ca c'était tout à fait son style.

-Mouais. Beh je pense qu'il a changé, du moins je l'espère.

-J'en suis sûre moi ! Au fait, tu as pensé à la contraception ?

-Ouais, le sort là. Ca fait d'ailleurs bizzarre... chez les moldus, on utilise plutôt des préservatifs.

-Des Perversatifs ? Ca te rend pervers et ça te sert de contraception ?

-Non pas vraiment. C'est un genre de chaussette en plastique que tu enfiles sur le... fin tu vois, quoi.

-Sur quoi ?

-Jane.

-Tu le met à ton pied, comme une chaussette ? Mais ça sert à rien alors !

-Mais non grande gourde ! Le mec le met sur son...

-Pénis ?

-Heu... Ouais. Tu l'as fait exprès ?

-Non je te jure ! Mais, y en a pour toutes les tailles ? Ca me semble quand même bizzarre que le garçon doive mettre une chaussette sur...

-C'est élastique. Mais j'ai dit « chaussette » mais ce n'est pas vraiment une chaussette. Tu vois le principe ?

-Mouais. Sont quand même bizarre ces moldus. Ils mettent des chaussettes là où il faut pas, il regarde un truc bougeait dans une boite, il parle tout seul avec un truc à l'oreille: le félétone je crois, il se déplace avec un gros trucs qui fait du bruit et qui pue. Franchement le balais c'est beaucoup plus classe ?

-Mouais, ça dépend si tu as le vertige ou pas. »

Je me mit à rire, ça faisait si longtemps. Jane me suivit de bon train, contente de retrouver le sourire. Même lorsque nous ne voyons plus l'humour du moment, nous continuâmes à rire, comme deux idiotes. Parce que ça faisait juste du bien de retrouver cette sensation de mal au creux du ventre à force de glousser.

« Ha on vous trouve enfin ! » dit une voix derrière nous.

« Dis donc on a l'air de bien se fendre la poire ici ? C'était quoi le truc marrant. » Dit une seconde.

James et Sirius apparurent derrière un rocher, une brin de sourire sur les lèvres.

« Vous avez réussi à échapper aux clones McGonagal ? Demandais-je.

-Ouais, mais bon. Il a fallu trouver un prétexte très convainquant. Dit James en tapant contre le coude de Sirius. Comme un besoin urgent...

Il y eut un silence gênée, durant lequel Sirius se transforma en tomate trop mûre.

-On a du faire croire que j'avais la chiasse. Évidement c'est sur moi que s'est tombé. Grogna-t-il.

-Franchement Sirius, tu joue beaucoup mieux la comédie que moi.

-Et alors ? Pour gueuler: « J'ai la diarhé » devant tout le monde, fallait pas être le roi du comique, Cornedrue.

-Je te jure que si ! T'aurait dû voir ta tronche toute verte quand tu la crier et qu'Amèlia t'as regardé et fallait avoir un sacré tallent pour courir à travers tout le monde, un rouleau de PQ à la main , sans exploser de rire. S'esclaffa James.

Jane faillit tomber tellement elle riait.

« Vous êtes vraiment... immondes » réussis-je à articuler malgrès le point de côté qui me brulaît à force de rire. Après un concerto de rire et de soupir, le silence revint.

« Non, sérieusement. En fait on vous cherchez pour vous demander un truc... » dis Sirius en s'approchant de Jane, beaucoup trop mielleux pour ne pas paraître louche. Il lui prit la main et s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Jane, mon amour...

-J'espère que ce n'est pas une demande en mariage ma vielle, parce que t'es pas sortie de l'auberge avec ce truc comme mari. Dis-je en riant.

-Je suis outrée Miss Evans, dit ce dernier en imitant à perfection notre professeur de métamorphose. Il regarda son meilleur ami. Qui soupira et s'agenouilla devant moi.

« Je crois que je m'en sors mieux que toi, niveaux mari, très chère Lily. Parce que ce truc là il est beaucoup trop décoiffé à mon goût. »

James dit semblant de se vexer. Puis il me regarda en papillonnant des yeux. Ils dirent en même temps: « Ca te dirait de nous couvrir ce soir, c'est la pleine lune ».

Jane éclata de rire. « Tout ce cirque pour ça ? Bien sûr qu'on va vous couvrir bande de bouse de Dragons... »

Ils se mirent en rire, mais cette foix-ci je ne les suivit pas. C'était quoi tout ce cirque ? Ils allaient accompagné Remus pour sa transformation ? C'était beaucoup trop dangereux !

« Vous couvrir pour quoi ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de sortir _vous_ ! Je veux bien couvrir Remus mais...

« Ha oui, je ne t'en avais pas parler, ma chérie. » me dit James. Il regarda Sirius et d'un sourire entendu ils sortirent leurs baguettes.

« Ca c'est ce dont on est le plus fiers, en tant que Maraudeurs » dit Sirius

Ils tapotèrent sur leur têtes et aussitôt James se transforma en un magnifique cerf et Sirius en un chien noir.

J'écarquillais les yeux et ma bouche forma un O parfait. C'était tout bonnement incroyable ! Ils étaient des Animagus. Je les regardais sous toutes les coutures pour observé leur transformations, de toutes évidences ils les avaient bien réussit. C'était impensable d'arrivée à ce résultat à cet âge là et cette faculté n'était valable que pour un nombre très restreint de sorciers. Mais eux, ils étaient brillant. Je touchais le pelage du cerf, ou de James, émerveillée. Il me regarda de son oeil brillant, puis ils se retransformèrent.

« Alors ? » demanda Sirius, visiblement très fier de lui.

« C'est... incroyables! Vous êtes vraiment ...

-Des maraudeurs. Enchaîna James.

-Depuis combien de temps ? Demandais-je

-Nous avons commençais en cinquième année, lorsque Remus nous a enfin avoué que chaque nuit de pleine lune il était un autre homme. James lui en a voulu pendant un bon bout de temps, n'est-ce-pas, Jimmy ?

-Ca me paraissait être un cruel manque de confiance. Ouais, je l'ai mal pris. J'ai cru qu'il ne nous jugeait pas comme de vrais amis. Ca a été comme une sorte de trahison.

-Ouais, sacré cachottier le Mumus. On a mis une année entière... et Peter un peu plus. Et depuis que nous maîtrisons parfaitement nos transformations, chaque nuit de pleine lune, nous accompagnons ce cher et tendre Remus à la cabane Hurlante, puis faire des visites fréquentes à la forêts interdite. Cool, hein ?

-Mais... ce n'est pas dangereux ? Demandais-je, hors d'haleine. Fixant toujours James.

-Moins. Nous arrivons à maîtriser Remus si les balades nocturnes ne se passent pas comme prévue, le seul moment où ça a faillit dérapé... C'était avec Servilus. Raconta James

-Salle vermicelle pourri ! Explosa Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? Demandais-je.

-Disons que... Sirius et son sens de l'humour super développé ont trouvé ça... heu... drôle, de dire à Servilus que ce serait marrant de voir se qu'il se passait dans la cabane hurlante un soir de pleine lune... et qu'il aurait sans doutes l'occasion de tous nous coincer...

-Je comprend mieux l'attitude Rogue alors...

-Mouais ! Mais remercions Merlin que son sauveur, James Potter ici présent, ait réussi à le tirer des griffes du Grand méchant Loup, pauvre petit chaperon rouge. Dit Sirius sur un ton mélodramatique.

-C'est quoi ça le chaperon rouge ? Demanda Jane.

-Un conte moldu. Dis-je à la hâte. Alors depuis cette nuit, Rogue t'en veut de l'avoir sauver encore plus, ce qui n'était pas bien compliqué avant...

-Mouais. On va dire ça. A ce cher Servilus !

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça s'il-te-plaît. Demandais-je. Je te rappelle qu'à une époque, il a été mon meilleur amie.

-A une époque justement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il te traite de sang de bourbe. James a failli l'assassiner ce jour là. Intervint Jane. Je m'en souviens, c'était au bord du lac. N'empêche, je ne comprend toujours pas comment ce crétin aux cheveux gras a pu jadis te servir de meilleur ami...

-Il a m'a réconforter quand j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière et que ma soeur me traiter de monstre, c'était mon seul ami quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard.

-N'empêche, aujourd'hui il est surement entrain de se faire une joie concernant l'ascension du Seigneur des ténèbres. A ce cher Servilus, désormais bien au chaud sous la robe de Voldy ! Mince alors. Dit Sirius, d'un ton un peu plus glacé.

-On a tous changé. Dis-je. »


End file.
